Oh My Marriage
by Kannapoop
Summary: Tentang kehidupan pernikahan doyoung yang kalem dan suami nya yang dipenuhi gairah. Just a story about Kim Doyoung and Jung Jaehyun NCT. Ga pandai bikin summary, baca aja dulu : Warn! This is GENDERSWITCH, do not read if you don't like it JaeDo in your area #NCT127 #NCTU #Jaehyun #Doyoung #JaeDo #Dojae
1. 1

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

Other NCT Members 

Jaehyun dan Doyoung milik NCT, Nctzens, SM ENT, Ortunya dan Tuhan, saya cuma punya dan ceritanya saja, maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran but it's pure from my mind, brain and soul.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah dan cuaca yang cerah dimiliki kota seoul hari ini. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan senyum semerkah menghiasi bibir mereka, tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang tengah berlari itu.

Doyoung namanya, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Doyoung, anak kedua dan putri pertama keluarga Kim itu mencoba lari secepat yang ia bisa. Biasanya doyoung berangkat bersama temannya menggunakan bus atau di antar dengan mobil oleh supir keluarganya. Tapi karena hari ini dia kesiangan, temannya sudah pergi duluan setelah mengirimnya pesan spam, supirnya sudah berangkat mengantar ayahnya dan ia baru saja tertinggal bus, sungguh nasib yang malang pikirnya.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya, Mencoba mencari alternatif lain, ia berlari menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang ia yakini tidak begitu ramai, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.40 yang berarti ini sudah lewat dari jam orang-orang pergi bekerja ataupun sekolah.

Tapi perkiraannya itu salah. Kereta bawah tanah yang ia naiki tersebut jugalah ramai. Doyoung mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyempilkan tubuhnya pada kerumunan wanita tapi naas, tubuh mungilnya justru terdorong ke arah pintu kereta dan terhimpit oleh penumpang lainnya.

'oh sial,' batin doyoung.

Doyoung beridiri membelakangi pintu kereta, tangannya memegang erat pada tiang besi di sebelahnya dan tangan lainnya berada di depan dadanya sementara kedua kakinya gemetaran. Pasalnya, tepat di depan dan di sebelah doyoung berdiri dua orang pria.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan pria-pria itu. Hanya saja, ia takut dengan laki-laki terutama laki-laki asing yang tidak ia kenal. Hal tersebutlah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia masih saja sendiri di usianya yang sudah dewasa dan sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 menegah atas ini.

Semasa Sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama dulu, doyoung bersekolah di akademi khusus puteri hingga sekarang pun ia masih bersekolah di akademi khusus puteri. Teman-temannya seluruhnya perempuan, guru-gurunya pun perempuan kecuali satu yaitu Pak Lee, tapi Pak Lee itu adalah guru yang baik dan doyoung tidak takut karena gurunya itu tampak seperti ayahnya sendiri. Karnanya ia hanya memiliki teman perempuan. Teman- temannya sering membicarakan tentang makhluk hidup yang berjenis kelamin berlawanan dari dirinya tersebut dan yang selalu doyoung dengar adalah bahwa laki-laki ialah makhluk yang jahat kecuali anggota keluargamu.

Doyoung ingat bagaimana teman-temannya dulu menangis karena laki-laki yang ia sukai atau bagaimana laki-laki itu memperlakukannya, tapi yang paling doyoung takuti adalah ketika temannya bercerita bahwa seorang laki-laki bisa mengeluarkan tembakan dari selangkangannya dan juga laki-laki suka memeras payudara wanita seakan-akan benda tersebut adalah buah. Belum lagi laki-laki yang suka dengan sesama jenisnya, temannya bilang bahwa mereka suka menusuk pasangannya.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat doyoung merinding ketakutan tapi sekarang, makhluk berjenis kelamin pria itu ada di dekatnya bahkan bersentuhan dengannya. Dalam hati doyoung terus mengumpat,

'astaga aku benar-benar ingin memusnahkan mereka,' umptanya dalam hati,

Doyoung ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhimpit oleh pria di depannya, tangannya bersentuhan dengan dada sang pria. Pria itu berseragam sekolah, itu berarti pria itu seusia dengannya. Diantara semua jenis pria, doyoung paling takut dengan pria seusianya atau paman-paman genit yang sering ia lihat di tv. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kulitnya putih, doyoung bisa melihat lekukan wajah pria itu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tampan tapi tetap saja doyoung takut dengan laki-laki.

••••

Tinggal 5 menit lagi bagi doyoung untuk bertahan. Semuanya normal sebelum sebuah belokkan didalam terowongan membuat tubuhnya oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Doyoung pikir ia akan jatuh, sebenarnya ia memang jatuh hanya saja tidak ke lantai kereta tapi ia jatuh kedalam pelukan pria di depannya. Bulu roma doyoung berdiri, untuk pertama kali ia di peluk oleh pria selain ayah dan saudaranya.

Doyoung mencoba mendorong tubuh pria tersebut namun justru tubuhnya terdorong makin terpojok oleh penumpang lainnya dan pelukan pria itu terasa semakin erat, belum lagi tangannya melingkar di pingganya.

Ingin ia berteriak 'tolong!! pria ini melakukan pelecehan padaku,' tapi ia terlalu takut, bagaimana jika ternyata ia salah tuduh? Bisa-bisa ia yang di tahan polisi stasiun.

Doyoung tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, iya hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya. Wajahnya merah padam, nafasnya terasa berat belum lagi sesak dan sumpak karna keadaan kereta yang padat. Doyoung hanya bisa menahan tangis.

Nafas doyoung tercekat ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Pria yang di depannya tengah menunduk dan mengendus-endus lekukan lehernya. Bergidik bulu roma doyoung ketika sang pria berbisik,

"Kau harum," dengan suara beratnya tepat di daun telinga doyoung.

Itu bagian tersensitivenya. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan matanya berair menahan tangis di balik kacamata. Bisa ia rasakan batang hidung pria itu di perpotongan lehernya, lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu kereta. Doyoung dengan sigap mendorong pria tadi, lalu berjalan mundur dan lari menerobos penumpang yang menanti untuk menaiki kereta.

Sebelum berlari, doyoung sempat melihat wajah sang pria. Pria itu memiliki hidung yang mancung, dengan dua cacat indah di setiap sisi pipinya dan rambut cokelat keemasan yang di tata rapi ke atas dengan sedikit poni melengkung kebawah. Di seragamnya tertulis nama yang tampak kabur. Bukan tulisan nama pria itu yang kabur tapi tubuhnya mulai oleng sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dan pingsan.

Doyoung terbangun, nafasnya memburu seolah berusaha mencari udara yang ada di sekitarnya sebanyak mungkin, dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat untuk menetralkan jantungnya dari rasa kaget yang baru saja ia alami.

"Mimpi buruk itu lagi," gumam doyoung,

ia menyeka bulir-bulir keringat seukuran biji jagung membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak meraih jam yang ada di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang tidurnya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, doyoung pikir sebaiknya ia bangun dan memulai rutinitas paginya lalu melupakan mimpinya itu.

••••

Doyoung berjalan menuju dapur, di dapur ia melihat punggung ibunya yang sedang memasak sementara di sebelahnya ada wanita lain dengan seragam sekolah dan rambut ebony sedikit ikal yang panjang,

"Pagi eomma...," ucap doyoung sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang lalu mencium pipi sang ibu,

"Pagi matahari...," sapa doyoung pada adiknya lalu ia berdiri di samping sang adik,

"biar aku gantikan, sana kau duduk dan diam saja," usir doyoung pada sang adik,

"Ish apasih kelinci, kau main tikung saja," gerutunyu sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menjatuhkan pantat indahnya pada kursi,

"Siapa yang kau panggil kelinci hah?! Sopan sedikit pada kakakmu ini dasar anak nakal,"

"Tapi kau duluan yang memulai, aku kan juga mau membantu eomma,"

"Kau bukan membantu tapi kau hanya sudah sangat lapar dan sudah tidak tahan untuk mencicipi masakan lezat eomma," ucap doyoung meremehkan sang adik,

"Yyak!! Eonnie!!," jeritnya tidak suka,

"Apa? Apa?,"

Haechan dan doyoung mulai bergelut seperti pegulat, sang ibu yang jengkel dengan ulah kedua putrinya yang setiap hari seperti ini berteriak,

"Kim doyoung...!!! Kim haechan...!!! Hentikan atau ku lempar kalian dengan spatula dan wajan ini!," marah sang ibu dengan tangannya yang sedikit terangkat keatas,

"Kalian ini tidak bosan apa berkelahi hanya karna hal kecil?,"

"Kau.. doyoung, jangan suka usil pada adikmu, kau itu sudah dewasa, belajarlah untuk bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. di usia sepertimu ini aku sudah memiliki seorang putra tidak lagi bertengkar seperti anak kecil dengan bibimu seperti ini, seharusnya kau menikah supaya kau bisa belajar jadi lebih dewasa,"

"dan kau.. haechan, sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu, sekali lagi eomma lihat kau memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel, akan eomma gantung kau terbalik tanpa busana di kamarmu," ancam sang ibu pada kedua putrinya.

Haechan baru saja akan protes namun di dahului oleh sang kakak.

"Eomma!! Kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa usia dan juga ada apa dengan perbandinganmu itu!," protes doyoung tidak suka,

"Memangnya salah jika aku belum menikah?,"

"Apakah eomma pikir dengan menikah seseorang bisa berubah begitu saja,?"

"Apakah dengan menikah semua masalah bisa selesai dan hilang begitu saja?," Tanya doyoung pada sang ibu, wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi merah padam. Doyoung berlari kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah berlinang air mata melewati kakaknya yang baru saja bangun.

Sang ibu menatap haechan dengan wajah kebingungan begitupula sebaliknya, doyoung memang aneh tapi ia bukanlah orang yang mudah marah seperti itu.

"Eomma... sebaiknya eomma tenangkan doyoung eonnie, eomma tau sendiri ia bagaimana," saran haechan dan di tanggapi dengan persetujuan dari sang putra sulung yang datang entah dari mana menurut sang ibu, "ya benar sekali,".

Wanita yang sudah berusia setengah abad lebih itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar sang anak, ia mengetuk terdahulu sebelum memasuki kamar tersebut lalu ia berjalan perlahan, iris matanya bisa melihat sang anak yang sedang menangis sembari meringkuk kecil,

'astaga ia masih tampak seperti putri kecilku dulu,' batin wanita itu dengan senyuman simpul.

Ibu doyoung duduk di samping putrinya, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut hitam lurus milik anaknya yang kini sudah sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir ia memperhatikannya. Anaknya itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan membanggakan bagi dirinya tapi sayang, anak gadisnya itu masih belum sembuh dari penyakit lamanya.

"Sayang maafkan eomma ya," bujuk sang ibu,

Sebenarnya putrinya tidak sakit hanya saja doyoung takut dengan laki-laki, ia menyesal tidak begitu memperhatikan pertumbuhan anaknya ketika mempelajari mengenai lawan jenisnya. dan inilah akibatnya, doyoung menjadi takut dengan laki-laki hanya karna alasan bodoh yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya. Bahkan ia harus membawa putrinya ke dokter untuk mempelajari tentang edukasi sex yang lebih baik dari ahlinya secara langsung yang terdengar sangat lucu bagi orang-orang lainnya.

Memang ada perubahan yang terjadi setelah ia membawa doyoung ke dokter tapi tetap saja doyoung tidak bisa semudah itu berada dekat dengan laki-laki. Doyoung mungkin tidak setakut ketika ia masih di bangku sma dulu tapi tetap saja putrinya jadi sulit berkomunikasi ataupun berinteraksi dengan pria-pria di luar sana, rasanya sia-sia ia merawat puterinya menjadi secantik mungkin agar kelak mudah bagi anaknya tersebut mendapatkan pasangan atau merasakan kehidupan remaja yang menyenangkan, dan mengajarkan sopan santun tentang hubungan antara lawan jenis yang sialnya membuat doyoung menjadi terlalu sopan dan sekarang inilah hasilnya. Putri sulungnya itu bagaikan kertas putih yang diisi dengan tinta putih. Alasan inilah yang membuatnya lebih memperhatikan anak bungsunya dan mengajarinya lebih baik agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang.

"Eomma minta maaf ne, eomma tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu menikah atau apapun," tidak ada tanggapan dari sang anak,

"Eomma tahu kau sudah mencoba, seharusnya eomma lebih pengertian dengan kondisimu," doyoung masih menangis tidak menghiraukan bujukan sang ibu,

"Eomma tidak mau memaksa jika harus melihat putri eomma menangis seperti ini," kali ini doyoung bergerak lalu memeluk perut ibunya, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab lalu menatap sang ibu,

"Aku tidak marah dengan eomma, hanya saja aku merasa sedih karena menyusahkan eomma," ucap doyoung diiringi dengan tangisan,

"Tidak sayang, harusnya eomma lebih perhatian dengan kondisimu bukannya memaksakan kehendak eomma sendiri,"

"Bukan begitu eomma,"

"aku merasa bahwa apa yang eomma katakan itu benar, seharusnya aku berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih baik seperti menikah ataupun lainnya,"

"Hanya saja menikah tampak mengerikan karena aku harus tinggal dengan pria asing yang tiba-tiba menyandang status suami atas diriku tanpa aku tahu tentangnya,"

"Menikah tidak semengerikan yang kau pikirkan doyoung, laki-laki juga tidak semenakutkan yang kau kira, jika saja kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan teman pria dan mengenal mereka, mungkin kau bisa menganggap mereka seperti ayah atau kakakmu, maka kau akan lebih terbuka pada mereka," sang ibu mencoba menasehati sementara doyoung hanya diam tak ada jawaban, ia tidak lagi menangis hanya sedang berpikir, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi agar pikiranmu jadi lebih jernih, eomma akan kembali memasak dan biarkan haechan saja yang membantu eomma," titah sang ibu lalu mengecup kening putrinya yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

Setelah permasalahan kecil antara ibu dan anak yang baru saja terjadi terselesaikan dengan aman dan tentram, sarapan di kediaman Kim di liputi keheningan dan masih dilanda atmosfir yang sedikit berat dari biasanya. Sebelum sang kepala keluarga memecahkan keheningan yang menurutnya aneh itu, apa yang terjadi ketika ia pergi menyiram tanaman di luar pikirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang pasti, akhir pekan nanti appa ingin kalian menemani appa pada pertemuan yang di adakan keluarga jung,"

"Acara apa itu ?," tanya si bungsu

"Entahlah, appa juga tidak tahu yang pasti ini bukanlah pertemuan bisnis seperti biasanya,"

"Bukannya tidak hanya saja secara tidak langsung," ini adalah celetukkan dari sang ibu

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan bisa ikut kalau besok saja aku sudah berangkat lagi," jawab si sulung

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut menemani appa jika dibolehkan," dan ini doyoung dengan manisnya mencoba menyenangkan hati sang ayah.

"Ya tuhan, terima kasih sudah memberiku setidaknya satu malaikat di antara domba-domba tersesat ini," gurau sang ayah, sementara doyoung hanya tertawa kecil dengan candaan ayahnya yang berujung naas bagi dirinya sendiri karena sang istri baru saja melemparnya dengan sendok, wanita tertua di keluarga Kim itu kesal dengan candaan bodoh suaminya.

••••

Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan keluarga Jung, itu adalah salah satu dari keluarga konglomerat yang terkenal di korea selatan, tidak ada yang mau menolak untuk bekerja sama perusahaan mereka. Sungguh berkah ketika mereka mau bekerja sama dengan perushaan lainnya yang tidak begitu hebat dari mereka. Walaupun sang kepala keluarga yaitu Jung ji hoon sangat sukses dengan kekayaan yang melimpah bukan berarti anggota keluarganya bisa hidup enak dan mudah, mereka sangat di didik untuk hidup dengan kerja keras untuk menjadi orang yang hebat baik itu anak ataupun cucunya.

Anak generasi ke-2 dari keluarga Jung yaitu Jung Yunho itu sedang memiliki masalah, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar, hanya masalah sepeleh namun sangat penting bagi keluarga dinasti modern tersebut, Yunho hanya memiliki satu putra. Anaknya itu juga sukses sebagaimana orang-orang di keluarganya, hanya saja putranya tidak pernah mengenalkannya paling tidak kekasih, yunho tidak pernah memaksa jaehyun untuk mengencani wanita pilihan mereka apalagi menikah, jaehyun mendapatkan kebebasan tapi putranya tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali.

Yunho tidaklah lagi muda, istrinya juga tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan anak lagi, maka putranya jaehyun lah satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki. Penerus keluarga adalah hal penting di keluarga ini, biasanya mereka akan di jodohkan atau di pilihkan pasangan yang baik menurut mereka untuk mendampingi anak-anak mereka tapi cara itu tidak terlalu di setujui oleh beberapa orang dari keluarga jung, oleh karna itu yunho tidak ingin putranya memberontak terhadap dirinya jadilah ia memberi kebebasan pada sang putra.

Tapi jaehyun, putranya itu tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang ia khawatirkan, putranya hanya sibuk bekerja dan bekerja atau bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ia tidak masalah jika putranya menyukai sesama jenis selagi putranya itu senang tapi tetap saja, jaehyun hanya sibuk dengan dunianya dan ibunya. Jaehyun benar-benar anak ibu.

Berbeda dengan sang ayah, jaehyun bukannya tidak tertarik atau tidak suka wanita ataupun memiliki kelainan seksual. Hanya saja, bagi jaehyun tidak ada orang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya lagipula jaehyun yakin wanita-wanita itu tertarik hanya karna ia tampan dan kaya raya. Jika memang harus menikah, wanita itu haruslah seperti ibunya. Baik dan sederhana. Itulah pendirian jaehyun.

Ibunya sering sekali mengenalkannya pada anak-anak perempuan dari teman-teman perkumpulannya dan yah mereka semua menatap jaehyun dengan mata yang penuh minat. Ia tahu dirinya tampan tapi ia merasa jijik ketika wanita-wanita itu mulai bersikap sok baik pada sang ibu supaya bisa di kenalkan dengan dirinya. Bagi Jaehyun mereka tidak lebih dari wanita murahan yang membedakan ialah mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya pikirnya.

Jaehyun hampir mati kebosanan karena berdiri menemani sang ibu yang dari tadi mengenalkannya secara bergilir kepada anak gadis kolega-koleganya dan ayahnya. Jaehyun bisa meilhat wanita-wanita itu bersikap over ataupun mencari perhatian padanya. Yah hampir semuanya tampak menjengkelkan bagi jaehyun kecuali yang satu ini.

Putri tertua keluarga Kim ini memakai Halter top dress berbentuk huruf A selutut berawarna merah dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus yang dibuat setengah bergelombang di tata menyamping menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Tubuhnya tidak kurus seperti kebanyakan wanita korea lainnya, tubuh si sulung Kim ini berisi di titik tertentu dengan lekukan yang yah bisa di bilang lumayanlah.

Tidak ada spesial dari gadis ini pikir jaehyun, tapi gadis ini berbeda dari yang dikenalkan ibunya tadi. Jika yang tadi sibuk mencari cara agar jaehyun memperhatikannya, yang satu ini hanya diam di belakang ibunya, ia lebih suka menatap lantai ataupun berbicara dengan adiknya. Jaehyun sedikit jengkel di abaikan seperti ini. Oh ayolah, apa ia tidak terlihat sehingga dari tadi di abaikan seperti ini, apa ia tidak bisa lihat aura dan karismanya?.

"Ah nyonya Kim, lama tidak jumpa kau tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya," sapa dan gurau sang ibu sementara jaehyun hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada nyonya Kim beserta kedua putrinya.

"Hahaha ayolah jangan basa-basi seperti itu, kita kan ke klink yang sama eonnie," canda Wanita tertua dari keluarga Kim yang di balas dengan tawa lantang dari sang ibu, telinga jaehyun bisa rusak mendengar tawa cempreng sang ibu.

Ibunya menyikut jaehyun untuk menyalami tamunya, nyonya kim menyambut dengan sangat baik, lalu di ikuti si bungsu dengan seyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ini putri bungsuku, haechan namanya nak jaehyun," perkenal nyonya kim

"astaga jika di ingat, terakhir kali kau mengajaknya ia masih kecil sekali bukan," timpal ibunya

Tangan nyonya jung bergerak mengelus kepala bungsu Kim.

"Semenjak jadi anak remaja ia tidak mau lagi jadi anak ibu katanya," balas nyonya kim menanggapi ibunya dengan candaan, dan di tanggapi dengan rajukkan dari si bungsu.

"Tidakkkk, aku tidak seperti itu, ibuku hanya sedikit berlebihan, aku sangat sibuk dengan sekolahku nyonya dan jika aku bersantai nenek kim ini pasti akan menghukumku,"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar anak nakal,"marah nyonya kim lalu menjewer telinga putri bungsunya

"Eommaaaa ampuuunn...," jerit haechan kesakitan, sementara ibunya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak itu

Tangan jaehyun terulur lagi sembari menunggu jabatan dari si sulung tapi tidak ada sambutan sama sekali, jaehyun bingung tapi nyonya kim buru-buru menggantikan jabatannya sementara si sulung hanya mengangguk ketika ibunya memperkenalkan si putri sulung kim padanya.

"Nah yang ini doyoung namanya, ibu sudah kenal karna ia sering bertemu dengan ibu. Ia selalu menemani nyonya kim, yang satu ini agak pemalu," jelas sang ibu

"Iya, tolong maafkan putriku ini yah nak jaehyun," timpal nyonya kim, tangannya menepuk tangan jaehyun seolah memohon maaf atas tingkah putrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, santai saja," jawab jaehyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana kepala keluarga kim maka jaehyun bisa lihat bagaimana ayahnya menahan si kepala keluarga kim itu berbincang bersamanya dan teman-temannya, jaehyun tidak habis pikir, tuan kim, jaehyun tidak bermaksud meremehkan hanya saja, yang seperti itu bisa punya putri seindah itu hampir tidak mungkin pikir jaehyun.

Mata sipitnya tertuju pada wanita-wanita keluarga kim yang tengah berjalan menjauh, ibunya mempersilahkan mereka untuk menikmati jamuan yang telah di hidangkan. Jaehyun menatap punggung si sulung. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin tapi karna ia sudah tidak mau di jadikan bahan lelangan ibunya dan gadis itu tampak menarik di matanya, maka jaehyun membulatkan tekat dan berbisik pada sang ibu.

"Doyoung saja bu,"

"Apa?,"tanya sang ibu memperjelas, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan sang putra.

"Yah calon istriku, pilih dia saja," tegas jaehyun, sang ibu tersedak, kaget dengan penuturan putra semata wayangnya.

Nyonya jung senang tentu saja, putranya itu sangat pemilih tapi ia sangat tahu tentang putri sulung keluarga kim itu, bukan hal buruk hanya saja ia takut bagaimana jika putranya di tolak.

"Bagaimana bu? Aku sudah lelah di lelang seperti barang, jadi tolong katakan pada ayah aku sudah punya calonnya." Ucap jaehyun penuh tuntutan sebelum berlalu pergi entah kemana. Nyonya jung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Acara pertemuan yang sebenarnya adalah acara pencarian jodoh untuk putranya sudah selesai, yunho baru saja selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan rambutnya ketika sang istri datang padanya dengan wajah yang sulit ia artikan.

"Ada apa?," tanya yunho pada sang istri,

"Ini soal jaehyun,"

"Ada apa ? Apa ia sudah mendapatkan calon istrinya ?," tanya yunho lagi dengan penuh keantusiasan, dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari istrinya. Yunho tersenyum dengan lebar mengetahui respon dari sang istri,

"Siapakah gadis beruntung itu?,"

"Putri sulung keluarga Kim, Kim Doyoung," nafasnya sedikit tercekat ketika sang istri menyebut nama putri temannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri, tidak ada yang salah tapi yunho tau tentang gadis itu, istrinya pernah bercerita tentang ketakutan putri sulung keluarga kim terhadap pria asing, yang menurutnya itu lucu. Yunho tidak bisa mengelak sebagaimana suksesnya sahabatnya itu membesarkan putrinya menjadi gadis yang cantik tapi tetap saja, bukan perkara mudah untuk memaksa seseorang menikah jika ia saja tidak akan mau di dekati.

"Bagaimana? Jaehyun sangat menyukainya ia sendiri yang meminta untuk di jodohkan dengannya. Tapi aku takut ia di tolak dan malah membuatnya semakin susah menikah nantinya," jelas sang istri.

Sekarang yunho tahu apa yang di khawatirkan wanitanya, ia bisa saja menolak tapi mendengar bahwa itu permintaan langsung dari sang putra, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk ia tolak. Walaupun jaehyun anak semata wayang, jaehyun tidak pernah meminta sesuatu, ia lebih suka berusaha sendiri olehnya yunho sedikit tidak enak hati tapi ia juga menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya demi kelangsungan keluarganya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengaturnya." Yunho tidak yakin tapi ia tetap mengusahakannya, yah putranya hanya satu maka tentu saja ia akan menyenangkannya.

••••

Seminggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan yang di adakan keluarga jung, doyoung tak tahu entah angin apa yang tengah datang berhembus di kehidupannya yang tenang, karna hari ini tiba-tiba saja ayahnya memberitahu bahwa keluarga jung akan makan malam disini, mereka ingin membahas kerja sama yang akan mereka jalankan.

Tidak ada masalah dengan makan malam, tapi untuk apa ia harus berdandan dengan cantik ?, yang punya urusan kan ayahnya bukan ia, memangnya apa hubungannya bisnis sang ayah dengan dirinya. Doyoung tidak yakin tapi pasti ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak mengenai masalah ini.

Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya, doyoung turun menuju ruang makan. Ia mengambil posisi di ujung, bersebelahan dengan sang ayah dan di depannya adalah sang ibu namun yang membuatnya sedikit kaget ialah putra keluarga jung yang seingatnya bernama jaehyun itu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Okeh, bukan masalah besar tapi tetap saja, ia mendadak merinding ngeri mengetahui bahwa ada orang asing duduk tepat di sebelahnhanya karna yang ia kira sang adik atau nyonya jung yang akan duduk di sebelahnya. Belum lagi si pria bernama jaehyun itu duduk sangat dekat dengannya, ia bisa merasakan bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu sang pria, jantung doyoung serasa akan copot dari tempatnya.

Acara makan malam itu di penuhi oleh tawa semua orang yang ada kecuali doyoung, ia hanya diam saja menikmati makanannya, dan sesekali tersenyum ketika di rasa namanya di sebut sebut. Semuanya masih terasa aman walaupun sedikit berat bagi doyoung sebelum sekarang ia dan nyawanya yang hampir melayang mendengar percakapan ayahnya dan kepala keluarga jung.

"Jadi bagaimana junmyeon-ah ? Kau setuju kan dengan penawaran hyungmu ini?,"tanya kepala keluarga jung itu pada kim junmyeon, ayah doyoung.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus menolaknya. Lagi pula dengan menjodohkan putra putri kita hyung, ini bisa mempererat hubungan bisnis dan keluarga kita bukan?," jelas tuan kim dengan semangat, sementara doyoung tersedak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Nasib buruk apa yang sedang menimpanya batin doyoung.

Nyonya kim menatap putrinya khawatir, begitu juga dengan nyonya jung sementara bungsu Kim hanya menikmati makannya, ia kaget tapi ia yakin pasti setelah ini kakaknya itu akan menangis memohon-mohon pada sang ayah. Berbeda dengan jaehyun ia mungkin bersikap santai dan diam tapi wajahnya terus menampilkan senyum simpul yang bagi doyoung itu terlihat mengerikan. Doyoung membisu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika boleh ia ingin menghilang dari bumi ini sekarang juga tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

Acara makan malam selesai dengan penuh kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang yang merasa kemauannya tercapai, bulan depan pernikahannya akan di adakan. Tak ada kesempatan bagi doyoung untuk menolak atau melakukan apapun. Doyoung tidak tega mempermalukan ayahnya di depan orang lain, karenanya doyoung menunggu hingga sang tamu pergi agar ia bisa melakukan apa yang tadi sudah di perkirakan oleh haechan.

Yup benar, sekarang doyoung tengah menangis sembari bersujud di kaki sang ayah, matanya sudah sangat bengkak, wajahnya merah dan bibirnya bergetar. Tangisan doyoung terdengar pilu, hanya doyoung satu-satunya perempuan yang menangis ketika akan di nikahkan dengan pria sesempurna jaehyun sementara tidak ada alasan baginya menolak seperti memiliki orang yang ia cintai atau apapun itu.

"Appa kumohon... hiks hiks... aku belum siap appa, bukankah aku selalu jadi anak yang penurut? Apa appa ingin menjualku?," ucap doyoung dengan tangisan dan cegukannya, sang ayah kaget dengan tuduhan putrinya itu.

"Siapa yang menjualmu? Appa menjodohkanmu bukan karna bisnis tapi yunho hyung yang meminta secara langsung, lagipula ayah menikahkanmu dengan putranya bukan dengan yunho hyung, apa yang kau tangisi? Putranya saja setampan itu, appa juga sudah mengenalnya dan yah appa memang menyukainya dari dulu tapi appa tidak tahu bahwa putranya akan mau di jodohkan denganmu mengingat ia sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita, mungkin hanya kau yang tidak pernah tahu tentang hal-hal yang sedang di perbincangkan di dunia ini,"

"Lagipula, kapan lagi kau akan menikah jika appa dan eomma menunggu sampai kau mau sendiri, jika kami terus memanjakanmu, mungkin sampai kami sudah menyatu dengan tanah pun kau masih akan sendiri dengam alasan-alasanmu itu,"

"Sayang! hentikan," marah sang istri, ia tidak tega melihat putrinya yang nampak sangat menderita.

"Diam! Kita terlalu memanjakannya, dia ini sudah dewasa, aku juga ingin seperti teman-temanku menimang cucu. Wanita dewasa seperti apa yang takut dengan laki-laki hanya karna alasan bodoh,"

"Kan ada oppa," bela doyoung membawa nama sang kakak,

"Itu berbeda, oppamu tidak sepertimu dan setidaknya ia sudah punya kekasih. Appa tidak perlu memaksa pun ia pasti tetap akan menikah. Tapi kau? Di paksa saja kau seperti ini bagaimana jika kubiarkan saja," keluh sang ayah yang membuat tangisan doyoung semakin besar.

"Berhentilah menangis! Dan lihatlah kenyataan doyoung, manusia itu sudah sewajarnya menikah dan tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan, jika kau sebegitu takutnya dengan laki-laki, harusnya kau takut dengan appa dan kakakmu bukan?,"

"Tidak, itu berbeda, appa adalah ayahku, dan oppa adalah kakakku, itu berbeda dengan suami, ia tetap saja orang lain yang tidak kukenal," ucap doyoung memberikan perlawanan pada sang ayah.

"Jika sudah menjadi suami maka ia bukan lagi orang asing tapi ia suamimu,"

"Tapi appa..,"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak membantah, appa tidak ingin kau menangis seperti anak kecil, kau tetap akan menikah cepat atau lambat karna perjodohan karna hampir tidak mungkin untukmu memiliki kekasih dan selagi jalan keluarnya sudah ada didepan mata maka tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak." Keputusan sang appa mutlak, doyoung sangat tahu ayahnya itu baik tapi tegas, ketika ia berkata ya maka berarti ya dan tidak berarti tidak.

Doyoung menatap punggung sang ayah yang berjalan menjauh. Sungguh doyoung ingin mati saja malam itu.

Selama tiga hari berturut-turut hubungan doyoung dan ayahnya memburuk, doyoung selalu menghindar untuk melihat wajah ayahnya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar bekerja ataupun bermain ke playground milik temannya. Rasanya sumpak untuk berada di tempat yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Doyoung tadinya berencana untuk pergi ke playground milik temannya lagi hari ini dan pulang di malam hari. Hanya dengan bermain bersama anak kecil moodnya membaik tapi niatnya gagal ketika ia melihat jaehyun dan ibunya yang duduk di ruang tamu di temani ibunya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ibu baru saja akan menyuruh bibi nam membangunkanmu untuk bersiap-siap,"

"Aku sudah bangun daritadi,"

"Ah begitu.. hari ini nyonya jung ingin mengajakmu pergi untuk mengurus persiapan pernikahan kalian, apa kau ada rencana hari ini?,"

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi ketemlat jisoo,"

"Maaf ne menggagalkan acaramu tapi Jaehyun bahkan sampai mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini," jelas sang ibu dan tidak ada lagi jawaban doyoung, gadis itu hanya diam membisu.

Sang ibu yang mengerti akan keadaan dengan sigap berdiri lalu mengajak nyonya jung, jaehyun dan doyoung untuk berangkat sekarang juga mengingat doyoung sudah siap dan tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menunda. Selama perjalanan hanya terdengar suara ibu doyoung, ibu jaehyun dan jaehyun, doyoung hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Ketika tiba, mereka menuju ke toko perhiasan terlebih dahulu, kedua orang tua itu sibuk memilihkan perhiasan untuk doyoung sementara sang anak hanya diam dan menurut. Jaehyun juga memilihkan kalung untuk doyoung, yang langsung di pakaikannya pada doyoung, semua perhiasan di beli murni dengan uang jaehyun tanpa bantuan orang tuanya. Toh doyoung nanti akan jadi istrinya.

Lalu lanjut ke toko pakaian. Mereka sudah melihat hampir 3 toko dan ini toko ke empat tapi tidak ada satupun gaun yang mereka rasa sempurna, sebenarnya gaun-gaun yang mereka lihat sebelumnya semuanya menjadi sempurna ketika doyoung pakai tapi jaehyun terus berkata bahwa ia ingin yang lebih spesial untuk calon istrinya dan ia belum menemukan setelan yang ia mau. Toh yang akan menikahkan dia dan doyoung.

Di toko kali ini jaehyun melihat jas yang yah lumayan menarik menurutnya. Doyoung dan jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. Doyoung tampak cantik dengan gaun model royal dress dengan bagian dadanya yang sedikit rendah dan punggung yang terbuka berwarna putih itu tampak indah pada tubuh doyoung belum lagi motifnya yang tampak sederhana namun elegan itu benar-benar sesuatu. Ibu doyoung dan ibu jaehyun sangat menyukai dress itu. Yah sebelum jaehyun yang keluar dari tirai menghancurkan segalanya.

"Aku tidak suka gaun itu," ucap jaehyun,

Jaehyun yang daritadi melihat kedua orang tua itu memuji doyoung karena gaun yang indah itu tampaknya tidak memperdulikan bagaimana terbukanya gaun itu sehingga jaehyun saja bisa melihat belahan payudara doyoung yang berisi dari jauh.

" Aku akan mengambil setelah ini dan tolong carikan gaun yang lebih tertutup," jaehyun dengan cueknya kebali ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti pakaian. Sementara sang pelayan toko hanya menuruti kehendak dari tamunya.

Mencoba gaun itu ternyata memakan waktu yang banyak. Doyoung benar-benar kelelahan. setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam akhirnya mereka pulang. Selama perjalanan doyoung masih sama sepertinya sebelumnya, ia hanya diam saja. tapi kali ini tidak ada jaehyun karena pria itu sudah pulang duluan yang entah apa alasannya doyoung sudah tidak ingat, Doyoung sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, ia tidak bisa membayangkan tentang janji persiapan pernikahannya yang akan datang.

••••

Satu bulan ternyata terasa lebih singkat dari yang doyoung bayangkan karena hampir setiap minggu nyonya jung dan putranya jaehyun datang untuk mengurusi persiapan pernikahan mereka, di mulai dari mencari gedung, memilih makanan, membuat undangan, mencari souvenir dan banyak lagi.

Pernikahannya sangatlah mewah namun juga sangat tertutup, tamu yang di undang pun sangatlah eksklusif dari berbagai macam kelas orang tersohor di korea, doyoung ingin bangga akan dirinya tapi hal itu tidak menutup fakta bahwa ia belum bisa menerima semua ini.

Rasanya ia masih tidak percaya kehidupnya berubah hanya dalam kedipan mata saja-Yah bagi doyoung-. Karena hari ini, ia sudah berstatus sebagai istri seseorang, doyoung menahan segala macam perasaan. Hubungannya dengan sang ayah tidak seburuk kemarin tapi tetap saja ia belum begitu berbaikan dengan sang ayah tapi dia juga sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ataupun kabur dari pernikahan ini. Mengingatnya membuat doyoung merasa sedih akan nasibnya sendiri.

Doyoung duduk di tepi ranjang, ia benar- benar kelelahan setelah melalui serangkaian acara pernikahan. Lalu meneliti keadaan sekitar, malam ini doyoung akan tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya di temani entahla doyoung sendiri bingung bagaimana menyebutnya.

Jantung doyoung berdegup kencang bukan main seolah-olah ia sedang menaiki wahana yang menegangkan.

Bagaimana tidak gugup, doyoung hanya memakai pakaian tidur minim bahan yang ia sendiri baru pertama kali pakai. Tadi ia bisa melihat di kaca bagaimana payudaranya terjiplak dengan jelas dan jangan lupakan dua gundukan kecil di atas payudaranya yang mencuat di balik kain tipis itu. Karena malu doyoung menggunakan kembali bathrobenya. ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri mengabaikan fakta bahwa jaehyun baru saja selesai mandi.

Pria itu berdiri di dekat doyoung, ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada sementara handuknya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut gelapnya yang basah. Jaehyun mendekat pada doyoung yang tampak gugup bukan main,

"Lepas saja bathrobemu, itu membasahi kasur," ucap jaehyun sedikit ketus, sebenarnya jaehyun berbicara biasa saja tapi entah mengala di telinga doyoung pria itu terdengar seperti akan terus memarahinya.

Doyoung membuka bathrobenya perlahan lalu meletakkannya lagi kekamar mandi, ia buru-buru berjalan kembali menuju ranjang tadi namun tubuhnya di tahan oleh jaehyun.

Jaehyun melingkarkan salah satu tangannya pada pinggang ramping doyoung sementara tangan lainnya menarik wajah doyoung menghadap kearahnya yang tadinya ia memalingkan arah membuang muka.

Jaehyun tidak suka di abaikan. Ia menatap doyoung dengan seksama, menempelkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Jaehyun bisa merasakan bagaimana puting payudara doyoung bergesekkan dengan dadanya belum lagi harum tubuh doyoung yang menggodanya, adrenalinnya benar-benar sedang dipacu. Sungguh ia bisa merasakan sesak di bagian bawahnya. Sementara doyoung, gadis itu sedang menahan tangis. Ia mencoba menahan jaehyun, ia harus bicara sekarang juga sebelum terlambat.

"Jaehyunmpphh..," belum sempat doyoung berbicara jaehyun menciumnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya doyoung berciuman, rasanya menjijikkan ketika bibirnya di hisap oleh jaehyun lalu lidah mereka bertautan dan ia harus berbagi saliva dengan pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

Jaehyun mendorong tubuh doyoung hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang, doyoung mencoba untuk melarikan diri tapi jaehyun terlebih dahulu menindihnya. Ia menarik turun tali spagetthi yang melingkar di kedua bahu doyoung, lalu ia mencium bibir doyoung lagi.

Jaehyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah doyoung agar mendapatkan akses untuk menjelajah kedalam mulut doyoung, tangannya bergerak meremas payudara doyoung yang terasa kenyal dan lembut. Puas menjelajah mulut doyoung, jaehyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia tahu istrinya itu masih perlu bernafas.

Selagi doyoung mengatur nafasnya, jaehyun mulai menciumi leher doyoung, menghisapnya lalu menggigit kecil leher putih doyoung hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Wajah doyoung merah bukan main, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar jaehyun berhenti, doyoung malu dengan perbuatan jaehyun.

Kepala jaehyun bergerak turun mengarah ke payudara sintal doyoung, ia meniup-niup puting doyoung. Jaehyun baru saja akan mengulumnya sebelum doyoung memberhentikannya. Jaehyun menoleh ke arah doyoung dan menatapnya tidak suka,

"Kumohon jaehyun-ssi aku belum siap melakukannya," ucap doyoung dengan suara bergetar, matanya merah menahan tangis dan tatapan mata jaehyun terlihat sangat mengerikan baginya. Pria itu terlihat jengkel dengan sikap doyoung.

Jaehyun menarik dirinya lalu mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan doyoung dan merendahkannya hingga ia bisa berbisik pada doyoung,

"Kau tahu, aku tidak perduli kau siap atau tidak tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka menahan diri," Tukas jaehyun mutlak.

Ia merobek paksa gaun tidur tipis milik doyoung, menarik turun celana dalam yang melindungi kewanitaan doyoung. Doyoung mencoba menutupi tubuhnya, tapi di tahan oleh jaehyun. Ia merasa kasihan pada pakaiannya tapi ia harus lebih kasihan pada dirinya.

Jaehyun mengulang kembali aktifitasnya yang tadi di gagalkan oleh doyoung, ia mengulum puncak payudara doyoung, menghisapnya dengan kuat seolah-olah ia adalah bayi.

"Aaakhhhhh..," desah doyoung ketika jaehyun menggigit puting payudaranya.

Jaehyun tidak hanya bermain dengan payudara doyoung, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus kewanitaan doyoung. Dengan posisinya sekarang, mudah bagi jaehyun untuk bergerak lebih leluasa.

Satu jari jaehyun bergerak masuk kedalam kewanitaan doyoung, 'basah,' hal yang pertama kali terpikirkan oleh jaehyun, istrinya itu sudah sangat basah di bawah sana. Ia lalu menambahkan satu jari lagi, jari-jarinya bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat, mencoba tuk meregangkan kewanitaan doyoung yang sangat sempit.

"Henngghhh.. kyaaahh...aaannh," desah doyoung,ia meremas pundak jaehyun, kewanitaannya ngilu bukan main, doyoung bisa merasakan ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya, ia akan mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama namun gagal karna jaehyun menarik keluar jari-jarinya, doyoung belum mendapatkan klimaksnya tapi tubuhnya sudah lemas.

Jaehyun berdiri melepas celana boksernya, sementara doyoung hanya terkulai lemas di bawahnya. Jaehyun mengocok kejantannya sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang itu hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan lalu ia memposisikan tubuhnya di antara paha doyoung, mengarahkan batang kemaluannya tepat ke bibir vagina doyoung, menggesek-gesekkan kedua alat kelamin yang berbeda itu.

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, tangisnya pecah, ia tidak menginginkan ini pikirnya. Tangannya mencoba menahan perut jaehyun yang berotot namun di tepis oleh jaehyun, pria itu mengunci kedua tangan doyoung ke atas kepalanya hanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menuntun kejantanannya masuk.

Jaehyun merinding ketika ia rasa kepala kejantanannya di hisap kuat oleh kewanitaan doyoung, satu kata yang jaehyun tahu 'sempit', kemaluan doyoung sempit sekali pikirnya hingga rasanya ia merasakan ngilu dan nikmat di saat bersamaan.

"Hentikannnmmhhppph," doyoung baru akan memohon jaehyun untuk berhenti, kewanitaannya terasa ngilu, tapi bibirnya sudah di bungkam dengan ciuman oleh jaehyun.

Jaehyun melepaskan kuncian tangannnya pada tangan doyoung dan beralih meremas payudara doyoung dengan sangat kuat dan kasar, memberikan godaan yang dapat mengalihkan doyoung dari sakit pada kewanitaannya karena jaehyun mulai menarik mundur pinggulnya, menusuk-nusuk lubang kewanitaan doyoung mencari timing yang tepat sebelum ia menerobos masuk kedalam kewanitaan doyoung dan, "aakkhhmmmhh," jeritan doyoung tertahan oleh ciuman, doyoung bisa merasakan kejantanan jaehyun bersarang di dalam tubuhnya, rasanya sakit bukan main di area kewanitaanya.

Jaehyun melepas ciumannya, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya nikmat dengan nafas yang berat. Berbeda dengan doyoung yang kesakitan, ia menikmati sensasi hangat kewanitaan doyoung yang memijat miliknya. Jaehyun tidak menunggu hingga doyoung terbiasa dengannya, ia langsung bergerak maju mundur, tubuhnya ia tempelkan lebih dekat pada doyoung mempermudah pinggulnya bergerak memompa kewanitaan doyoung.

"Aahh ahh,"

"Nghhmmmhh,"

Doyoung mendesah dengan suara yang terdengar merdu bagi jaehyun. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kemaluan jaehyun terus membesar setiap kali bergerak melesak lebih dalam menyentuh titik terdalamnya, kewanitaannya terasa penuh dan sesak. Kejantanan jaehyun berulang-ulang menumbuk titik kenikmatan doyoung. "nggyaaahhhhh," doyoung mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama tapi jaehyun tidak menghentikan gerakkannya.

Doyoung pasrah tidak mampu melawan jaehyun, ia hanya mengikuti alur sang suami. Sementara jaehyun semakin gencar menyetubuhi doyoung. Menikmati setiap kali kewanitaan doyoung memijat dan menghisap kejantanannya, ia menyukai bagaimana hangatnya tubuh doyoung. Jaehyun menyodok kewanitaan doyoung lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ia akan mencapai klimaksnya, karnanya jaehyun terus menumbuk titik nikmat doyoung hingga bunyi antara gesekkan kulit mereka bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

Doyoung merasa mual karna sodokkan jaehyun yang semakin cepat dan kasar dari sebelumnya, jaehyun seperti tidak ingin melepaskan miliknya dari doyoung, menlihat bagaimana seluruh batang kemaluan jaehyun seolah-olah tenggelam kedalam doyoung dan hanya tersisa dua gundukan bola milik jaehyun yang menghasilkan bunyi seperti ia sedang melakukan tepukan tangan.

"Aaahhh," desah Jaehyun diikuti oleh doyoung sembari menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi ke kewanitaan doyoung, menembakkan berjuta-juta benih tepat kedalam indung telur doyoung. doyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana perutnya terasa hangat dan penuh karna sperma jaehyun memenuhi rahimnya sampai-sampai cairan itu mengalir keluar ke pantat doyoung.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan miliknya membuat doyoung berpikir bahwa ini telah berakhir tapi tidak, jaehyun hanya memutar tubuh doyoung menjadi menyamping, meletakkan kaki kiri doyoung kepundaknya lalu menarik pinggang doyoung untuk memasukkan kejantanannya lagi. Jaehyun sedikit menunduk dan mengecup payudara doyoung sekilas lalu mengadakan kepalanya ke atas, gerakan pinggulnya kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi, doyoung sampai harus berpegangan pada ranjang karna hentakan jaehyun yang seperti orang gila.

Doyoung hanya mampu mendesah, tidak ada celah sedikitpun di antara kelamin mereka mengingat tempo genjotan jaehyun yang gila-gilaan. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana, doyoung benar-benar pasrah. Persetan dengan semuanya ia sudah tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi atau berapa lama jaehyun akan menggaghinya. Ia juga tidak perduli berapa banyak jaehyun meninggalkan kissmark dan berapa kali ia menyemprotkan benihnya pada doyoung. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan apapun.

-TBC-

TYPOS EVERYWHERE!!!!

Hai-haiii, setelah lama ngilang, aku balik lagi dengan ff nista lainnya. Padahal baru udah puasa eh udah menebarkan dosa lainnya eheheh. Kali ini aku bawain couple dari NCT yang mungkin ini fav aku sendiri yah soalnya dikit banget ff tentang mereka. Dan gilanya kali ini aku ngetik sampe 6k words waaah daebakk sekali yah.

Okeh mungkin itu aja sih, terimakasih dan seperti biasa jangan lupa komen, like, vote, follow subscribe dan lain-lainnya atau apalah aku juga lupa apa aja wkwk.

Terima kasih yah /bowwing/


	2. 2

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

•

Desclaimer : Jaehyun and Doyoung belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Matahari mungkin sudah berada pada seperempat posisinya sebelum ia berada di posisi teratasnya, menandakan bahwa ini bukanlah pagi hari lagi. Namun secerah apapun sang mentari melepas sinarnya, cahayanya tidak dapat menembus tirai gelap yang menjadi penutup kamar bernuansa biru gelap itu.

Begitu juga dengan sosok cantik yang tengah berbaring lemas di atas kasur berukuran king size itu. Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya, pelupuk matanya terasa berat, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di setiap bagiannya.

Rasanya berat untuknya membuka mata ataupun bergerak, ia terlalu malas sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak tahu lagi sekarang pukul berapa atau hal apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada dunia dalam tiga hari terakhir karna ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di dalam kamar entah itu untuk istirahat ataupun hanya untuk di gagahi sang suami.

Doyoung bergidik ngeri jika mengingatnya. Tangannya di gerakkan mendekat meja yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya meraih ponsel pintar miliknya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya ia menggulung tubuhnya dengan perlahan menjadi tiarap layaknya tentara.

Dalam balutan selimut, tubuh doyoung tidak memakai apapun, ia polos layaknya bayi yang baru saja lahir. Jika kalian mencoba melihat tubuh Doyoung, mungkin kalian akan merasa kasihan dengan begitu banyaknya ruam dan gigitan di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Satu tangannya menggerakan jari-jarinya agar memencet layar ponselnya, mencari kontak sang ibu, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus leher lalu turun ke bahunya merasakan bekas gigitan yang kini menghiasi tubuhnya, ia meringis nyeri merasakan perih.

Doyoung menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, ia menanti agar nada tunggu yang kini ia dengar segera di ganti oleh suara lembut sang ibu. Demi apapun Doyoung ingin ibunya sekarang juga dan ketika panggilannya terjawab belum sempat sang ibu berkata 'halo' Doyoung sudah terlebih dahulu menangis dalam telfon.

"Astaga Doyoung, ada apa nak?,"

Sang ibu yang merasa kaget dengan tangisan putrinya yang baru saja menikah itu tentu saja bingung, apa yang terjadi pada putrinya ? Baru tiga hari ia melepas putrinya tapi sang anak sudah menangis meraung-raung mengadu padanya.

Apa putrinya di siksa ? Apakah putra keluarga jung itu memukulnya sampai-sampai putri sulungnya itu menangis ? Pikiran-pikiran buruk seperti itu memenuhi otaknya.

"Doyoung sayang anak eomma, jangan menangis seperti itu kau membuat eomma takut, katakan ada apa sayang,?"

Sang ibu dengan sabar bertanya, ia khawatir jika hal buruk terjadi pada anaknya itu. Doyoung mencoba mereda tangisnya, nafasnya tersendat-sendat dan ingusnya mengalir dari hidung dengan sesegukkan ia berbicara pada sang ibu,

"Eommaaaa aku ingin pulang, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi hikss,"

"Jaehyun ini maniak eomma, ia menyetubuhiku terus-terusan, rasanya seluruh tubuhku akan remuk kapan saja hiks hiks..,"

Ahh~ sekarang ia mengerti, ini Doyoung, putrinya ini memang sedikit berbeda daripada anak perempuan pada umumnya, seharusnya ia tahu apa yang akan di tangisi oleh anaknya ini.

"Doyoungie~, eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa nak,"

"Itu kewajibanmu melayani suamimu dan sekalipun eomma mau membawamu pulang, itu mustahil nak, kau tahu itu kan ?," jawab sang ibu lirih

sungguh ia tidak tega mendengar putrinya itu menangis, mungkin hanya Doyoung yang akan menangis di telfon hanya karna ia baru saja di setubuhi oleh suaminya, yah mungkin hanya Doyoung putrinya yang melakukan hal ini.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi eomma, ia...," ucapan doyoung terputus oleh suara panggilan dari balik pintu,

"Nyonya, apa anda sudah bangun?,"

Belum selesai Doyoung mengadu, ia sudah terlebih dahulu di interupsi oleh pelayan rumah tersebut, Doyoung yang terkejut dengan secepat kilat mematikan telfonnya seakan-akan ia tengah terciduk melakukan hal jahat.

"I..Iyaaa,?," teriak doyoung gagap,

Ia menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa berat turun dari ranjang besar itu, kaki-kaki kurusnya menopang tubuh sintalnya, ia merapikan seprei tidurnya, sebelum akhirnya ia tarik hingga lepas karna Doyoung rasa seprei itu sudah tidak layak pakai karna ia bisa melihat bercak-bercak bekas sperma dan jangan lupakan baunya yang menyengat, ia rasa setelah ini ia harus segera mencucinya.

Doyoung menggumpalkan seprei beserta bedcover dan selimutnya menjadi satu, ia menarik sebuah kain putih untuk menutup tubuhnya lalu membukakan pintu kamar.

"Aa..aada apaa?," dengan gugup Doyoung bertanya,

"Nyonya besar memerintahkan sayang untuk memanggil anda karna sebentar lagi jam makan siang, nyonya besar takut anda melewati jam makan seperti kemarin ," jelas sang pelayan,

Doyoung hanya mengangguk dan meminta sang pelayan untuk memberitahu sang mertua bahwa ia akan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung.

Sang pelayan mengangguk tanda mengerti, matanya tertuju pada tumpukkan kain kotor dan dengan sigap ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar jaehyun dengan sopan, mencoba mengambil tumpukan seprei kotor yang ia lihat, Doyoung yang awalnya diam saja buru-buru menahan tangan sang pelayan, dengan wajahnya yang memerah Doyoung menggeleng melarangnya,

"Tidak perlu repot-repot nona, saya akan mencucinya sendiri,"

"Eh.. tapi nyonya ini tugas saya," sang pelayan masih mencoba meraih tumpukkan kain kotor itu, ia melepaskan tangan Doyoung dengan sopan tapi Doyoung justru berdiri di depan tumpukan seprei itu, wajahnya masih saja merah .

"Sungguh, biar aku mencuci ini sendiri, ini terasa memalukan jika di cuci orang lain,"

Sang pelayan terkejut dengan tingkah lucu nyonya barunya ini, Ia bisa tahu bahwa seprei itu kotor karna apa melihat bagaimana tanda cupang di leher Doyoung tampak begitu jelas dan mengerikan tapi mendengar kata malu yang di lontarkan Doyoung, sang pelayan terkekeh sendiri, oh ayolah ia ini asisten rumah tangga sudah tugasnya untuk mengerjakan ini tanpa harus protes ataupun kepo.

"Nyonya, tidak apa-apa ini memang tugas saya, anda tidak usah malu karna saya akan bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu seprei ini kotor karna apa,"

"Saya permisi dulu nyonya,"

Sang pelayan meninggalkan doyoung, sebelum pergi ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah-seolah memberi sinyal pada Doyoung, sementara yang ditinggal hanya melongo dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah terang seperti kepiting rebus.

•

Selesai mandi Doyoung memakai kaos lengan panjang bermodel turtle neck, ia harus menutupi tanda-tanda merah di lehernya, lalu di padu dengan rok model lingkaran yang panjangnya hingga lutut.

Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan terurai karna rambutnya itu belum sepenuhnya kering, sementara wajahnya hanya ia berikan pelembab dan sedikit lipstick berbasis air berwarna merah cerah yang membuat Doyoung berlipat-lipat kali cantiknya walau hanya dengan polesan natural.

Sebelum keluar kamar, Doyoung menyempatkan untuk mengirim pesan maaf pada sang ibu dan berjanji akan menelfonnya lagi, lalu ia tinggalkan ponselnya di atas meja begitu saja.

Doyoung menuruni anak tangga satu persatu perlahan seolah takut merusak tangga tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju dapur, ia bisa melihat bagaimana sang mertua sibuk mencontohkan pelayan-pelayannya mengenai apa yang ingin ia buat.

"Maaf karna aku kesiangan eommonim, aku sedikit kelelahan ,"

Ucap Doyoung penuh penyesalan menarik perhatian sang mertua, suara lembutnya benar-benar di sukai oleh nyonya jung, belum lagi wajah ayunya yang membuat siapapun tak tega untuk memarahinya.

"Astaga, tidak apa-apa sayang, bukan salahmu jika kau bangun kesiangan seperti ini, eomma juga dulu pernah mengalaminya ketika muda,"

"Lagian biar nanti eomma marahi si Jaehyun itu,"

Hibur sang mertua mencoba memenangi hati Doyoung, ia sangat tahu luar dalam bagaimana sifat pemalu dan kaku menantunya ini, toh ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya lagipula di jaman maju begini, langka baginya untuk mendapati menantu seperti Doyoung lagi.

Doyoung hanya mengangguk malu-malu, ia berjalan mendekat lalu meminta agar sang pelayan memberikannya pisau dapur, doyoung sangat suka memasak, ia dengan senang hati akan membantu tanpa diminta sekalipun.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu eommonim ?,"

"Tidak usah kau cukup di sini saja dan temani eomma mengobrol, tapi jika kau memaksa dengan senang hati eomma terima bantuanmu,"

"Lagipula dari dulu eomma sangat ingin memasak bersama anak perempuan cantik sepertimu tapi sayang yang eomma punyanya anak laki-laki macam Jaehyun,"

Canda sang mertua, ia juga mengusir pelayan-pelayannya untuk mengerjakan hal lain karna ia ingin bersama sang mantu sementara Doyoung hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil, ia malu karna mertuanya terlalu berlebihan memujinya.

"Terima kasih eommonim tapi aku tidak sebaik itu,"

"Yya! Kau memang anak baik doyoung-ah dan berhenti memanggilku eommonim, cukup eomma saja, mengerti ? Kau itu sudah jadi anakku sekarang dan kau itu benar-benar anak baik hohoho," titah nyonya Jung di selingi tawah ringannya,

"Baik eomma." Doyoung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyun kecil dengan tingkah mertuanya.

Doyoung menyukai mertua wanitanya ini, selain baik ia juga ramah, sopan dan penyayang. Tapi sayang wanita sebaik ini putranya binal dan menyeramkan pikir doyoung.

Mereka larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, sibuk dengan obrolan mereka entah itu tentang kesukaan mereka yang sama ataupun tentang pekerjaan Doyoung sebagai desainer pakaian freelance terutama untuk anak-anak, Doyoung tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana ia sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Saking sibuknya dengan dunia mereka sendiri, kedua mertua dan menantu itu tidak menyadari sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang mereka, itu Jaehyun, ia baru saja pulang, membolos kerja dengan alasan makan siang.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan jaehyun sudah hampir selesai dan juga itu perusahaannya sendiri dan ia adalah pengantin baru tapi sudah sibuk saja berkencan dengan kertas-kertas dan kerjaan kantornya.

Oleh karna itu Jaehyun berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karna ia memiliki rencana hebat untuk lusa nanti.

Jaehyun berdiri di belakang di antara Doyoung dan ibunya lalu memeluk mereka.

"Wahai wanita-wanita cantikku kalian sedang memasak apa hmm,?" Tanya Jaehyun menggoda.

Ia mencium pipi sang ibu lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Doyoung dan mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas, 'manis seperti biasa' pikir Jaehyun.

Sang ibu yang kaget mendepak kepala Jaehyun lalu mencubit tangan kekar putranya. Jaehyun meringis, ibunya ini benar-benar berkepribadian ganda.

"Yyak!! Anak nakal kau mengagetkanku, Apa kau ingin eommamu ini cepat menemui ajal hah?!," marah sang ibu.

Nyonya Jung kaget ketika tangan kekar putranya melingkar di pinggangnya dan mencium pipinya, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah ia hanya kaget saja, biasanya ia akan dengan senang hati memeluk dan mencium putra semata wayangnya itu walaupun ia sudah mendekati kepala tiga itu.

Jaehyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, setelah mendepak dan mencubit lengannya sang ibu juga menjewer telinga Jaehyun. Memarahi sang putra atas ulahnya pada menantu baru kesayangannya.

"Kau apakan anak perempuanku ini hah?! Ia bangun kesiangan dan kelelahan karnamu,"

"Lain kali ngerem sedikit Jung Jaehyun."

Marah sang ibu, Jaehyun yang tidak terima di marahi menyahut dengan mulut tidak sopannya.

"Untuk apa kunikahi jika di setubhmmmpp...,"

Sebelum Jaehyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Doyoung buru-buru membekap mulut Jaehyun, astaga apa pria ini gila? Doyoung tidak habis pikir dengan si Jaehyun ini.

Jaehyun terkejut ketika tangan Doyoung membekapnya, biasanya Doyoung sangat menjaga jarak darinya, satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya menempel pada Doyoung adalah ketika mereka bercinta.

Iseng Jaehyun menciumi telapak tangan Doyoung, merasa geli sang empunya langsung menarik tangannya tapi di tahan dan di genggam oleh Jaehyun sementara sang ibu hanya tertawa melihat romansa anak dan menantunya, 'ahh senangnya' pikir sanga ibu.

"Daripada aku di siksa nenek sihir ini, aku akan pergi mandi terlebih dahulu dan panggil aku jika kalian sudah selesai bergosipnya,"

Jaehyun mengecup punggung tangan Doyoung lalu kabur dengan cepat meninggalkan ibunya yang baru saja akan memukulnya lagi dan Doyoung yang terdiam dengan ulah Jaehyun, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Sudah, tidak usah malu, pengantin baru memang seperti itu."

Doyoung hanya mengangguk dalam diam, Ia melanjuti pekerjaannya lagi dan mencoba menahan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, Ia malu dan gugup.

'Ya tuhaan mau saja mati rasanya T.T' Pikir Doyoung.

•

Doyoung membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun gugup, Pria itu bilang ia akan mandi, tapi ia tidak mendengar suara gemercik air shower sama sekali.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya memeriksa mungkin saja pria itu ada di atas kasur tapi nihil. Doyoung tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan di mana pria itu berada, ia kembalikan atensinya pada pintu kamar mandi lalu mengetuknya dan sedikit berteriak dengan suara halusnya.

"Anoo... Jaehyun-ssi, makan siangnya sudah siap, Kami akan menunggumu di bawah," Tidak ada sahutan dari Jaehyun, Doyoung memberanikan diri untuk memanggil jaehyun lagi,

"Jaehyun-ssi, apa kau di dalam? Kami akan menunggumu, tolong jawab!,"

Kali ini Doyoung memberikan penekanan pada ucapannya hingga ia mendapatkan jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas dari Jaehyun yang terdengar seperti mendesah...

"Yaaaa..."

Merasa dirinya tidak akan aman jika berada lama-lama di kamar, Doyoung berniat tancap gas saat itu juga, namun ia mengingat bahwa ia juga mau mengambil ponselnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Doyoung berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping ranjanganya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengecek, ada beberapa pesan masuk dari teman-teman dan ibunya.

Doyoung mau saja membalasnya sekarang tapi ia harus keluar dari kamar terlebih dahulu.

Baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya, ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras tapi lembut, karna kaget tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan hampir jatuh tapi tidak jadi karna sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

Doyoung yang tadinya berpikir bahwa ia akan jatuh dan menabrak meja kaget ketika tubuhnya di tahan oleh Jaehyun yang entah darimana tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiri di belakangnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum menyeringai, senang mendapati sang istri tepat pada waktunya. Ia lalu menarik Doyoung agar berdiri dengan sempurna dan mendekat padanya tanpa melepas pelukan pada pinggang Doyoung.

Sementara sang wanita hanya menatap Jaehyun kaget karna pria itu tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya dengan rambut basah dan tubuhnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tangannya berada di dada bidang Jaehyun, dengan satu tangan menahan agar pria itu tidak menempelkan tubuhnya dan tangan yang lainnya terjepit di antaranya dengan handphone dalam gengamannya.

Atmosfir di dalam kamar jaehyun terasa panas dan sesak, Doyoung merasa risih, ia menggerakan kakinya untuk menarik tubuhnya menjauh tapi sialnya paha Doyoung tidak sengaja menyetuh bagian selatan Jaehyun, bisa ia rasakan bagaimana kerasanya milik Jaehyun di bawah sana.

' Gawat' pikir Doyoung, Dengan panik ia buru-buru mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka tapi di dahului oleh Jaehyun yang memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati.

"Berhati-hatilah sayang,"

"Aaa.. Aaaku akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali ,"

"Benarkah? Kau sering sekali hampir terjatuh begini," tangan Jaehyun yang bebas mengelus pipi Doyoung yang menegang ketika ia sentuh sedangkan Doyoung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lagipula kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?,"

"Itu karna eomma mu hanya menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu, aku jadi tidak enak jika meninggalkannya sendirian terlalu lama,"

"Ia tidak sendirian sayang, ada banyak pelayan di bawah sana yang menemani dan mungkin ayahku sudah di sana," ucap Jaehyun lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Doyoung, menghirup aroma harum yang di hasilkan tubuh sang istri.

Gila, ia tidak tahu bahwa seseorang bisa memiliki harum tubuh semanis ini. Hidung mancungnya menempel di permukaan kulit leher lembut Doyoung .

Doyoung yang merasakan tanda bahaya, mencoba mendorong Jaehyun, ia mulai mencari-cari alasan agar Jaehyun melepasnya.

"Kaa..Kaaalau begitu ayo cepat turun, tidak enak jika ayahmu sudah menunggu kita untuk makan di bawah kan?,"

"Hmm?," Jaehyun menarik wajahnya dari leher Doyoung, alis kanannya terangakat, sementara bibirnya tersenyun dengan sangat manis hingga menunjukkan dua lubang di pipinya.

Oh ini buruk, pikir Doyoung, belum sempat ia menjawab Jaehyun lagi-lagi memotongnya.

"Biar saja, mereka pasti mengerti kenapa kau tertahan disini lagipula daripada makan di bawah aku lebih ingin memakanmu." Ucap Jaehyun, suara baritonenya terdengar sangat-sangat berat dan dalam.

Alarm dalam diri Doyoung berbunyi tanda bahaya akan menghampirinya, dengan nyali kecilnya doyoung mencoba untuk menanyakan pernyataan Jaehyun,

"Apahmmmppphh," Namun belum selesai Doyoung berbicara, Jaehyun terlebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

Jaehyun menghisap bibir bawah doyoung, meminta akses masuk kedalam mulut Doyoung, merasa tidak ada balasan pria itu menggigit ujung bibir doyoung hingga sang empunya merasakan nyeri dan membuat celah bagi Jaehyun untuk menerobos masuk.

Tanpa ragu lidah Jaehyun menjalar masuk, mengeksplore tiap inci bagian mulut doyoung lalu menautkan lidah mereka satu sama lain, Doyoung bisa merasakan ciuman mereka terasa basah dan panas, ia tau jika sudah begini Jaehyun tidak akan melepasnya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Doyoung, Jaehyun melepas ciumannya, meninggalkan untaian saliva di antara bibir mereka.

Doyoung menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, Ia merasa mual karna kehabisan nafas dan juga jijik karna harus berbagi saliva dengan Jaehyun ketika berciuman.

Tapi Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Doyoung tanpa perduli apakah wanita itu sudah selesai memulihkan diri atau belum. Ia lalu merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Doyoung yang masih syok ketika di dorong jatuh ke atas ranjang.

Jaehyun menarik kaos doyoung ke atas hingga menyembulkan sepasang payudara sintalnya yang kini menjadi hal yang paling ia suka, jaehyun tersenyum senang melihat tanda yang ia buat di setiap bagian tubuh doyoung, lalu menyingkap rok selutut Doyoung.

Jujur sepertinya Jaehyun lebih suka doyoung telanjang daripa berpakaian tidak peduli seindah apapun pakaian itu.

Doyoung mencoba menahan Jaehyun dengan mencengkram tangan kekar sang suami. Tapi jaehyun masih saja tidak memperdulikannya, oh ayolah, Doyoung bahkan masih bisa merasakan bagaimana nyerinya kemaluannya, apa Jaehyun tidak kasihan dengan dirinya?.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jaehyun begerak mengelus kemaluannya yang masih tertutup cd lalu menusuk-nusuknya, lalu jari-jari panjang itu mennyampingkan kain tipis yang melindungi kewanitaan doyoung dan memasukkan dua jarinya.

Doyoung kaget ketika dua jari jaehyun menerobos kewanitaannya lalu bergerak keluar masuk mengocoknya. Kepalanya menggeleng sementara tangannya mencoba menarik tangan jaehyun.

"Akkkhh, Jaehyun-ssi kumohon hentikaanghh,"

Suara doyoung bergetar di selingi desahan, ia menahan tangis, Jaehyun mengabaikannya, yang benar saja, apakah Doyoung harus selalu menangis ketika ia setubuhi? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang berbagi nikmat dengannya? Pikiran seperti itu menghampirinya namun lagi jaehyun mengabaikannya.

Libido nya sudah di puncak, ia pulang memang untuk makan siang dan tentu saja untuk makan istrinya. Jarinya terus bergerak menjamah kewanitaan doyoung, lilitan handuk pada pinggangnya sudah lepas dan ia tidak peduli, Jaehyun menempelkan kejantanannya di paha doyoung.

Doyoung bergidik ngeri ketika benda tak bertulang itu menyentuhnya, matanya mulai berair, tidak lagi ia tidak mau di setubuhi lagi oleh jaehyun, tubuhnya masih sakit.

"Ahhh nggghhh berhentihh...ngaahhhh ,"

Doyoung menjerit panjang ketika ia mendapatkan pelepasnnya, sial! Otak dan tubuhnya tidak bisa kerja sama.

Jaehyun menarik keluar jarinya, ia fokus pada dunianya, di rasa Doyoung sudah basah di bawah sana dan di sisi lain ia juga sudah sangat tegang.

Jaehyun melebarkan paha doyoung, dengan tubuhnya menindih doyoung, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bagimana kewanitaan doyoung tampak menggodanya.

Jaehyun mengocok kejantanannya lalu memposisikannya di depan lubang kewanitaan doyoung sementara doyoung mencoba menahan pinggang jaehyun, tangan kurusnya mendorong perut atletis jaehyun.

"JaehyunnnHhaahhhhh, kumohonmmhhh ngghh berhentihhhh,"

Doyoung dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menghentikan Jaehyun ketika ia rasa setengah dari kejantanan jaehyun mulai memenuhi kewanitaannya, tapi pria itu seolah menulikan pendengarannya.

Jaehyun menarik mundur pinggulnya menyisakan kepala kejantanannya di bibir kewanitaan Doyoung, ia melebarkan paha Doyoung agar memberi akses yang lebih leluasa karna doyoung masih saja terasa sempit walaupun sudah ia gagahi berkali-kali.

Ketika Jaehyun sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendorong miliknya masuk sebuah gedoran di pintu kamarnya menghancurkan segalanya.

"Jung Jaehyun!!! Ini masih siang, apa yang kau lakukan pada menantuku hah?!!,"

"Aku menyuruhnya memanggilmu tapi ia tak kunjung turun, mau apa kau siang bolong begini Jaehyun!!," teriak sang ibu di ikuti gedoran di pintu kamar Jaehyun yang semakin menjadi kerasnya.

"Jaehyun!!! Buka pintu ini atau ibu akan menggantungmu terbalik di dalam kamar!,"

Ibunya berteriak lagi dari balik pintu dengan penuh amarah, nyonya besar rumah Jung itu kini mengancam putranya.

Jaehyun mendecih sebal mendengar teriakan dan ancaman dari sang ibu. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Doyoung lalu melepas sang istri dari kukungannya. Wajahnya menatap Doyoung dengan datar.

Doyoung buru-butu berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya, sementara Jaehyun melilitkan kembali handuknya. Kain tipis itu menutupi bagian bawah Jaehyun yang tampak menggembung seperti balon.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan malas membukakan pintu sementara Doyoung berdiri penuh harap ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan wajah sang mertua yang tampak penuh amarah dan berapi-api. Ibu Jaehyun menerobos masuk kedalam kamar lalu memukulnya ,

"Eomma!! menantumu ini baik-baik saja kenapa aku masih juga di pukul," ketus Jaehyun,

Sang ibu hanya diam tidak menyahut, wanita itu tengah marah pada sang putra lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun setelah memukulnya sekali lagi, Doyoung benar-benar berterima kasih pada sang mertua karna telah mewakilinya melampiaskan amarah sementara Jaehyun hanya meringis kesakitan.

Doyoung baru berjalan dua langkah membuntuti mertuanya namun tangannya di tahan kembali oleh Jaehyun, membuatnya terhenti lalu Jaehyun dengan cepat membisikkan sesuatu pada Doyoung. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Bersiaplah, lusa nanti kita akan bulan madu" bisik jaehyun tadi,

Doyoung hanya diam mematung mendengar ucapan Jaehyun,

Sementara Doyoung hanya bisa menangis dalam hati

'Siapapun bawa aku kabur sekarag juga!! T.T' pikirnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•TBC•

Haiii, Aku balik lagi '-')/ aku berusaha buat update secepat yang aku bisa, dan kebetulan otaknya lagi encer yaudah deh cepet updatenya hehe.

Maaf yah Kalo banyak TYPO, ceritanya NGEBOSENIN dan KURANG HOT, aku hanyalah manusia biasa dan penulis abal-abal.

Sekali lagi aku ucapin MAKASIH buat yang baca dan jangan lupa buat komen, like, vote, follow, favorite,subscribe dan lain-lainnya atau apalah aku juga lupa KALO KALIAN NGERASA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA eheheh karna apresiasi kalian menyemangatkanku tapi kalo engga ya udah gapapa :)).


	3. 3

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

Disclaimer : Jaehyun and Doyoung belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Di dunia ini, tentu saja yang di cari itu adalah kebahagiaan, kau merasa bahagia ketika kau mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolahmu, kau bahagia ketika lulus bekerja di perusahaan impianmu, kau bahagia ketika mengunjungi tempat idamanmu, kau bahagia ketika bertemu idolamu dan bahagia lainnya yang kau dapati hanya karena hal kecil yang terjadi si sekitarmu.

Begitu juga bagi Jaehyun, ia tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya melihat Doyoung tersenyum dengan lebar hanya karena ia menuruti kemauan anehnya. Perasaan bahagianya melebihi ketika ia memenangkan tender ratusan juta yang di inginkan orang lain.

Tapi Jaehyun juga tidak bisa menutupi kekesalannya, ia mungkin tersenyum tapi senyumnya juga ia paksakan. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Doyoung memintanya untuk berfoto bersama pria lain dengan pose romantis dan sedikit eumm intim mungkin -_-oh ayolah apa maksud dari semua ini ia lebih memilih berfoto bersama Doyoung ketimbang makhluk jadi-jadian di sebelahnya ini, pikir Jaehyun sebal.

Sementara Jaehyun tengah dilanda perasaan dan pikiran yang beradu antara kesal dan bahagia diikuti Doyoung yang tersenyum sumringah, tidak menyangka ia bisa melihat hal yang selama ini ia impikan secara nyata.

Ah ya, sebagai informasi, Doyoung adalah fujoshi dan otaku akut, setelah sembuh dari rasa takutnya pada laki-laki Doyoung justru menyukai hal yang tabu yaitu hubungan terlarang antara lelaki entah apa alasannya tapi menurutnya ketika ia melihat laki-laki berwajah cantik bersama dengan laki-laki macho dan tampan mereka tampak sangat imut begitu juga Jaehyun dan pria di sebelahnya ini.

Jaehyun mungkin maniak yang menyebalkan, tapi Jaehyun benar-benar pria yang baik dan Doyoung tak bisa memungkirinya. Siapa sangka pria itu akan mengajaknya berlibur di jepang negara favoritnya dan bahkan ia mau saja menuruti permintaan Doyoung.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai memotretku?,"

tanya Jaehyun membuyarkan fokus Doyoung dari ponsel pintarnya, Pria tampan itu sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi bahan tontonan belum lagi pria di sampingnya ini terus menempelinya, ia jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Ahhh ya,"

"Terima kasih Yamacchin,"

sesal Doyoung jadi tidak enak pada Jaehyun lalu dengan gugup Doyoung menunduk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya pada pria manis bernama yamacchin yang kini tengah tersenyum lalu melambai penuh goda pada Jaehyun sementara yang di lambai hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Kau senang hmm ?,"

Jaehyun memecah keheningan, ia berjalan di samping Doyoung yang tersenyum ke sana-sini melihat keadaan sekitar dengan dua kantong kertas berisi barang-barang yang baru di beli oleh Doyoung tergantung indah di tangan kirinya.

"Iyaaa! Tentu saja, terima kasih banyak yah Jaehyun-ssi,"

Doyoung dengan sumringahnya menjawab Jaehyun dengan fromal, ia terlalu senang hingga tidak memikirkan perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

Jaehyun menaikkan satu alisnya tidak suka mendengar Doyoung menyebut namanya dengan begitu formal, Jaehyun berhenti, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Doyoung menarik gadis itu berhenti masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Doyoung yang kaget dengan perlakuan Jaehyun dengan tidak nyamannya mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku ini suamimu, berhenti memanggil ku dengan formal seolah-olah aku ini orang asing,"

Air muka doyong berubah menjadi panik mendengar nada ketus Jaehyun, oh Doyoung sekarang mulai mengerti dengan sifat Jaehyun dan satu hal yang pasti Jaehyun sangat mudah marah dan ia menjadi lebih kasar ketika marah.

Tangan Doyoung menjadi pemisah antara dadanya dan dada bidang Jaehyun agar tubuh mereka tidak terlalu menmpel satu sama lain, kepalanya menunduk, menolak kontak mata dengan Jaehyun yang kini menatapnnya dingin. Namun ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf ,

" Maaf, aku hanya belum terbiasa,"

Nada suara Doyoung yang bergetar membuat Jaehyun tak sampai hati untuk marah lebih lama, ia menghela nafasnya, baru saja Doyoung bersikap manis padanya tapi ia justru marah-marah sendiri. Jaehyun tidak bisa memungkiri sifatnya yang tempramen ini di pengaruhi oleh fakta bahwa ia anak tunggal, Ia terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang sesuai dengan kemauannya, dan Jaehyun ingin Doyoung jadi lebih romantis dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang coba panggil aku dengan panggilan yang romantis," pinta Jaehyun,

ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, toh Doyoung istrinya mau ia apakan juga tidak masalah lagian Jaehyun sedang tidak melakukan hal yang tidak pantas kan?, ia hanya memeluk istrinya di tengah keramaian seperti film-film drama.

Doyoung tampak gelagapan, ia bingung sendiri, Doyoung tidak tahu harus memanggil Jaehyun seperti apa,

"Na.. Nanti akan kupikirkan panggilan untukmu, sekarang lepaskan aku dulu kumohon,"

Doyoung mencari alasan dan lagi-lagi berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Jaehyun, ia malu karena orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya terus-terusan menatap ke arah mereka, ia tidak biasa menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Tidak!! kau harus mencoba memanggilku sayang sekarang atau aku akan menciummu disini,"

Doyoung kelabakan mendengar ancaman Jaehyun, di satu sisi ia malu untuk memanggil Jaehyun sayang tapi di sisi lain ia tidak mau di cium.

Wanita cantik itu menatap Jaehyun dengan mata doe-nya yang berbinar, bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tidak bisa melakukan dua-duanya, Doyoung tidak pernah pacaran, ia tidak pernah memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan sayang, cintaku, honeyku atau apapun itu ia hanya biasa memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan matahari dan kakanya dengan sebutan jamur, Masa iya dia harus memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan Kuda karena Jaehyun punya stamina menyerupai kuda.

Sementara Doyoung sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jaehyun yang sudah jengah menunggu jawaban dari Doyoung dengan tidak sopannya mencium bibir Doyoung dengan sedikit menghisapnya penuh minat.Ia sudah sangat lapar mengingat ini sudah sore dan waktunya untuk mereka makan malam.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti kau mendesah sambil memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang hmm? Sekarang ayo kita makan aku sudah sangat lapar."

bisik Jaehyun,

pria itu juga mengecupi pipi Doyoung lalu berjalan mendahuluinya menuju restoran yang akan mereka singgahi, Jaehyun tersenyum puas dengan tingkah menggemaskan sang istri.

Ciuman dan perkataan Jaehyun barusan dengan ampuhnya menciptakan rona merah pada wajah cantik Doyoung, Jaehyun tersenyum puas dengan tingkah menggemaskan Doyoung.

Sedangkan Doyoung terduduk malu dengan perlakuan Jaehyun padanya, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana lagi.

•

Aroma wewangian bunga memenuhi indra penciuman Doyoung, wanita cantik itu menikmati hangatnya air panas yang memanjakan tubuh letihnya, Ia dan Jaehyun sampai di jepang kemarin malam ketika sampai di penginapan mereka langsung berisitirahat dan paginya jaehyun langsung mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan, beruntung bagi Doyoung karena Jaehyun tidak menyerangnya kemarin jika tidak ia yakin tubuhnya akan terasa berkali-kali melelahkan dari ini.

Dan sekarang dengan keadaan perut yang sudah terisi penuh, Doyoung memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma terapi yang merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa penginapannya ini juga menyediakan area pemandian air panas dengan bilik pemandian khusus yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar inap mereka, tentunya di sediakan untuk tamu yang mau membayar sedikit tidak tapi sangat mahal pastinya.

Inilah Keuntungan memiliki suami kaya raya tapi hal ini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan apabila adik cerewetnya ada disini pikir Doyoung.

Doyoung yang kini sendirian menikmati acara berendamnya, tidak memperdulikan tentang Jaehyun yang tadi menghilang karena ada telfon penting dari bawahannya dan hampir setengah jam Jaehyun menghilang.

Wanita cantik ini mengasumsikan bahwa Jaehyun mungkin berada di bilik kamar lain dan mungkin sedang di temani wanita cantik toh mengingat Penginapan yang mereka diami ini mahal dan Doyoung tahu betul jasa lain yang di tawarkan tempat seperti ini mengingat Jaehyun tidak kunjung bergabung dengannya. Usaha jasa terselubung, cibir doyoung.

Lagipula Ia tidak bisa komplain dan tidak akan komplain dengan apa saja yang di lakukan Jaehyun, kan ia pria kaya. Doyoung yakin sebelum menikah banyak wanita yang rela dengan cuma-cuma menyerahkan tubunya untuk memuaskan Jaehyun dan lagi mereka di jodohkan, tidak ada dasar cinta ataupun sesuatu yang mengikat mereka untuk saling membelenggu satu sama lain.

Tapi memikirkan bahwa Jaehyun mungkin sedang berada di bilik lain dengan wanita lain cukup untuk membuat Doyoung merasa tersinggung, namun mau bagaimana lagi mengingat dirinya selalu bertingkah pasif dan menyebalkan Doyoung yakin Jaehyun pasti mulai bosan dengannya. -oh yang benar saja doyoung kalian baru menikah satu minggu-

Tidak ada hal menarik dari dirinya yang akan memikat Jaehyun pikir Doyoung, Ia yakin dirinya berfungsi tidak lebih dari sekedar alat produksi keturunan Jung. Mereka tentu saja mengingnkan penerus keluarganya berasal dari wanita baik - baik dan Doyoung tidak bisa memungkiri kemungkinan bahwa jika ia sudah memberikan apa yang di butuhkan Jaehyun, pria itu akan segera berpaling darinya toh Jaehyun kan ORANG KAYA!.

Doyoung sering membaca novel yang bercerita tentang pria-pria kaya yang bertingkah seenaknya dan semaunya. Dan Jaehyun adalah bukti nyatanya, lihatlah bagaimana pria itu selalu memenuhi kehendaknya tanpa memikirkan apakah Doyoung mau atau tidak atau bagaimana perasaannya, dan inilah alasan kenapa Doyoung masih sangat tidak menyukai untuk memiliki hubungan dengan pria-pria di luar sana tapi naas ia malah di jodohkan, hidupnya benar-benar terasa seperti cerita novel.

Ia tidak bodoh, Doyoung tahu betul alasannya di jodohkan dengan Jaehyun sementara mereka tidak pernah kenal ataupun berhubungan sama sekali, Pertama, Karena Jaehyun tidak mengenalnya maka pria itu tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya,

Kedua, karena perusahaan ayah Doyoung yang tidak begitu besar sedang menjalin hubungan kerja dengan perusahaan besar milik keluarga Jaehyun, Doyoung yakin ia tidak lebih dari rasa terima kasih sang Ayah -nampaknya doyoung masih merajuk dengan ayahnya-,

Ketiga, Keluarga Jung terkenal dengan anak cucunya yang selalu memiliki pasangan yang berasal dari keluarga dengan bibit bobotnya yang jelas agar kelak penerus mereka tidak menjadi penyesalan ataupun aib dan mengingat ayah mereka bersahabat Doyoung yakin pasti Ayah mertuanya itu memilihnya karena mereka bisa mendapatkan penerus yang baik dari salah satu orang yang bermanfaat bagi mereka.

Dan yang terakhir, Doyoung tidak tahu apakah pemikirannya itu benar atau justru salah karena ia hanya mengira-ngira saja.

Doyoung mengehela nafasnya berat, kepalanya bertumpu pada tepi kolam dengan matanya yang terpejam, ia sudah malas untuk memikirkan Jaehyun ataupun kehidupannya, apa yang bisa ia perbuat toh ia hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu sampai dirinya memberikan apa yang di inginkan Jaehyun dan menunggu hingga pria itu merasa tidak membutuhkannya lagi dan melepaskannya tapi ia merasa sedih jika nanti harus berpisah dari anaknya jika memang benar Jaehyun tidak lagi menginginkannya kelak dan pria itu akan melepasnya atau yang terburuk yaitu menceraikannya.

Terlalu larut dengan pemikiran buruknya yang seperti biasa, Doyoung tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, ia bahkan tidak lagi menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan keadaan sama polosnya dengan Doyoung karena wanita cantik itu membelakangi pintu masuk atau lebih tepatnya lubang masuk karena itu tidak lebih dari sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi dengan tirai-tirai bambu sebagai penutupnya.

Itu Jaehyun, pria itu baru selesai bercakap dengan bawahannya membahas mengenai pekerjaannya yang akan datang yang ia tinggalkan pada bawahan kepercayaannya. Karena ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk liburan yang ia inginkan sendiri .

Fyi, Jaehyun itu workaholic akut, hampir separuh umur hidupnya ia habiskan untuk meraih impiannya dan kerja keras untuk menjadi penerus Jung yang layak. Bisa di hitung jari berapa kali Jaehyun berlibur dan itu selalu bersama orang tuanya atau sang ibu seorang karena dipaksa dan juga Jaehyun itu ANAK MAMA kalian harus mencatat itu terutama Kim Doyoung atau lebih tepatnya Jung Doyoung.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Doyoung yang tampak menikmati acara berendamnya sampai-sampai istrinya yang kini memunggunginya itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Ia sedikit meringis, menyesali dirinya yang terlalu lama meninggalkan Doyoung sendirian hanya untuk menerima sebuah panggilan yang memang penting karena dari panggilan tersebut ia dapat menghasilkan uang untuk menyenangkan Doyoung nantinya.

Tapi kali ini ia akan menikmati liburannya terlebih dahulu tanpa perlu memikirkan pekerjannya ataupun di temani sang ibu lagi karena sekarang ia sudah memiliki istrinya sendiri jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot memperebutkan sang ibu dari ayahnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku hmm?," tanya Jaehyun,

Ia memeluk Doyoung dari belakang, tangannya melingkar di atas perut datar Doyoung lalu bergerak meraba ke arah payudaranya, kepala Jaehyun berada di perpotongan leher kanan sang istri dan jangan lupakan tubuh polos mereka yang menempel satu sama lain.

Tubuh Doyoung menegang ketika Jaehyun memeluknya, Kaget tentu saja karena ia baru saja berpikir bahwa Jaehyun mungkin tengah mengerang nikmat di kolam lain di temani wanita seksi berdada besar namun siapa sangka pria maniak itu justru berada di belakangnya yang dengan tidak sopannya langsung meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Apa kau marah?,"

Jaehyun benar-benar merasa bersalah karena Doyoung hanya diam saja, biasanya Doyoung akan buru-buru melepas kontak tubuh mereka. Sesungguhnya Doyoung diam karena bingung, Ia senang Jaehyun ternyata tidak di tempat lain di temani orang lain tapi di satu sisi Doyoung risih dengan ulah tidak sopan Jaehyun, hanya karena merasa bersalah tidak dapat membuat Jaehyun untuk berhenti menjadi mesum seperti biasanya.

Bahkan sekarang tangan Jaehyun dengan lebih tidak sopannya meremas lembut kedua payudara Doyoung, rasanya bulat dan kenyal seperti biasa ia menyentuhnya. Tidak tertinggal dengan bibirnya yang mulai menciumi leher Doyoung dan jangan lupakan ereksi Jaehyun yang ia tempel dan gesekkan pada belahan pantat Doyoung, akibat air panas serta tubuh seksi istrinya membuat ereksinya terasa menyakitkan dari biasanya.

Doyoung, ingin menolak, ia tidak mood untuk melayani Jaehyun tapi mengingat bagaimana usaha pria ini mencoba untuk menyenangi hatinya, Doyoung memutar paksa tubuhnya. Menghentikan Jaehyun dari aktifitas cabulnya pada tubuh Doyoung.

Sang pria hanya memberengut tidak suka karena aktifitasnya di ganggu, tapi ia langsung menyunguhkan senyuman termanisnya lagi mengingat ia sudah meninggalkan Doyoung menunggu sendirian selama setengah jam lebih.

Jaehyun menarik pinggang Doyoung mendekat padanya tapi kali ini Jaehyun terkejut karena Doyoung justru melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun hingga dada mereka menempel satu dengan yang lainnya bukannya membuat jarak antara tubuh mereka.

Mendapatkan respon positif, Jaehyun menarik kedua paha Doyoung melingkari pinggulnya dan di turuti oleh sang empunya, menempelkan dahi mereka menyatu dan menatap mata doyoung yang berhias pupil hitam kelam, Jaehyun merasa dirinya hilang di balik dua bola mata gelap itu sebagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Ada yang berbeda dari Doyoung yang membuatnya tertarik, Doyoung tidak menatapnya dengan mata memuja seperti wanita-wanita lainnya, justru istrinya ini terkadang menatapnya dengan mata yang menerawang kosong seolah-olah Jaehyun bukanlah apa-apa ataupun dengan mata yang ketakutan seolah-olah Jaehyun adalah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat.

Sedangkan Doyoung tengah menahan rasa gugup dan takutnya, Jantungnya berdetak bukan main, ini pertama kalinya Doyoung melakukan kontak mata yang sebegitu intens dengan lawan jenis, biasanya ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk ataupun menatap kearah lain.

"Kau tidak akan menangis kali ini?,"

Suara Jaehyun terdengar lebih serak daripada biasanya, nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun dan memenuhi otaknya dengan kondisi mereka yang seintim ini.

"Ma.. maksudmu?,"

"Kau selalu menangis bukan ketika kita melakukan ini,"

Jaehyun mencoba menghindari penggunaan kata-kata yang kurang senonoh mengingat Doyoung sangatlah sopan dan ia tidak mau Doyoung menjadi seperti biasanya, Pasif dan penolak.

"Aa.. akuu tidak menangis,"

"Lalu?,"

"Ituu.. aku hanya eumm...,"

"Kau hanyaaa ??.,"

"Aku hanya malu dan belum siap Jaehyun-ssi tapi kau sudah memaksaku,"

Doyoung memberanikan dirinya, ia menatap Jaehyun menantang, jika ia mau Jaehyun berhenti semena-mena mungkin ia harus menunjukkan perlawanan pada pria Jung itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan diri jika dirimu semanis ini,"

"Dan juga, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus mulai memanggilku sayang hmm ?,"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir Doyoung menggoda, tak lupa dengan ereksinya yang terus ia gesekkan pada bibir kewanitaan Doyoung karena posisi mereka yang berada di dalam air sangat memudahkan Jaehyun untuk beraktifitas.

Doyoung meremas pundak Jaehyun, sedikit mendorong bahu sang suami menjauh. Doyoung tidak sanggup, rasanya tiba-tiba nyali Doyoung yang tadi ia dapatkan menghilang begitu saja ketika Jaehyun mulai menggodanya.

"Bisaaa kah kita berbicara duluaaaakkhhh," belum selesai doyoung berkata, Jaehyun sudah lebih dahulu memasukinya.

Sialan!, kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Doyoung ketika Jaehyun secara mendadak mendorong masuk kejantanannya, tangannya mencengkram pundak Jaehyun hingga memerah, ia menangis kesakitan.

Rasanya penuh, sesak, sakit, ngilu dan nyeri bersamaan bagi Doyoung sementara Jaehyun, pria itu mendongkakkan kepalanya menikmati bagaimana miliknya di pijat dan di hisap oleh kewanitaan Doyoung.

Ia lalu menatap sang istri yang kini menitikan air mata dengan wajah kesakitannya, Jaehyun yang iba mengusap air mata Doyoung dengan lembut.

"Ssshhh maafkan oke, aku tidak akan bergerak hingga kau tenang,"

Doyoung hanya diam dan sesegukan dalam tangisnya, ia sedih, rasanya dirinya tidak lebih dari pemuas Jaehyun.

"Sayang, jangan menangis oke,"

"Jaehyun... hiks hiks,"

"Ya ? Ada apa sayang?,"

Jaehyun bertanya dengan lembutnya, ia memeluk Doyoung dengan erat lalu mengusap pipi Doyoung dengan perlahan dan penuh cinta, Ia menyesal karna dirinya yang tidak pandai menahan diri,

tapi bukan berarti Jaehyun akan berhenti, TIDAK! gila saja membiarkan dirinya menahan sakitnya ereksi hanya karna istrinya menolak, toh ini hak Jaehyun bedanya kali ini ia akan dengan sabar menunggu hingga Doyoung terbiasa.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun, Ia lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan karna sakit yang menderanya tapi melihat Jaehyun yang begitu lembut, Doyoung merasa alangkah durhakanya Doyoung menolak Jaehyun setelah semua kebaikan pria itu lakukan untuknya hari ini.

Ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Jaehyun lalu Doyoung meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Jaehyun pasrah,

"Kumohon perlakukan aku dengan baik...,"

"Dan tolong pelan-pelan Jae,"

"Tentu saja!,"

Jaehyun dengan semangatnya mengecup pipi sang istri, ia sadar akan sikap Doyoung yang pasrah menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah mendapatkan izin dari sang empunya tubuh, lalu dengan perlahan Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Doyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana sesaknya dirinya ketika Jaehyun bergerak keluar dan masuk di sertai oleh air hangat, ada sensasi tersendiri yang menggelitik Doyoung, Tangannya mengelilingi bahu tegap Jaehyun memeluknya dengan jarinya beserta kuku-kuku indahnya menancap dan sedikit mencakar punggung Jaehyun, Jika Jaehyun merasa sakit karna itu, itu tidak sepadan dengan sakit atas kemaluan Doyoung yang sedang ia gagahi sekarang ini.

Sementara Jaehyun, Ia senang dengan Doyoung yang menurut seperti ini, tidak seperti biasanya Doyoung akan mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Jaehyun, Sekarang sang istri justru terkulai manja dalam peluknya.

Jaehyun tidak berhenti menciumi bahu Doyoung, menghisap dan menggigiti leher Doyoung menyisakan tanda kemerahan yang pekat dengan sesekali mencium kening Doyoung lalu turun ke pipi dan dagunya.

Mungkin Jaehyun tampak lembut di atas tapi di bawah, Doyoung tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengutarakannya karna pergerakan Jaehyun mungkin tidak secepat biasanya tapi di setiap hentakan Doyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana kelelakian Jaehyun menusuknya begitu keras dan dalam,

"Aahhhh Jaehhhyunnnhhhhh,"

Doyoung mendesah ketika Jaehyun menumbuk bagian terdalamnya dengan tepat, Dalam beberapa kali hentakkan Doyoung mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

Jaehyun berhenti ketika kewanitaan Doyoung menghisap miliknya begitu kuat sebelum mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Doyoung dan merebahkannya pada pinggir kolam kemudian di ikuti tubuhnya tanpa melepas kontak mereka dan kini Jaehyun menindih Doyoung, Ia jadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan kepala Doyoung sementara tangan lainnya bergerak menjamah Doyoung.

Jaehyun menarik paha Doyoung untuk mengangkang lebih lebar , melilitkan kaki Doyoung pada pinggulnya, Posisi ini membuat milik Jaehyun menusuk lebih dalam dari biasanya. Di liriknya Doyoung yang sudah tampak rileks, Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Kali ini ritme gerakan Jaehyun cepat seperti biasa, seakan- akan tidak ada waktu di hari esok baginya selain sekarang.

Jaehyun menarik kemaluannya hingga menyisakan pangkal lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan cepat dan berulang-ulang, bisa ia rasakan nikmat ketika kepala penisnya menumbuk rahim Doyoung berkali-kali dengan dinding kewanitaan Doyoung yang menghisap miliknya, lengket dan hangat.

"Ngghhhhh doyy,"

Jaehyun menggeram, ia menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan puting pink kecokelatan Doyoung, menghisapnya bergantian seolah-olah ia adalah bayi yang sedang menyusu.

Tubuh Doyoung mengelijang hebat ketika dua area sensitifnya di permainkan di saat bersamaan,

"Ahhhh jannghhhannn di gigithhh hmmm,"

"Nghhh jaehhhh hnnggghh,"

Desah Doyoung menikmati hisapan Jaehyun atas putingnya, belum lagi hisapan Jaehyun pada area payudaranya menyisakan tanda kemerahan di sertai rasa nyeri namun memberikan sensasi menggoda.

"Jaehyunnn berhentihhh aahhh hentikanmmnhhh,"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang dengan reaksi Doyoung yang malu-malu tapi mau, Mulutnya memohon untuk berhenti tapi kakinya melilit tubuh Jaehyun dengan erat, tidak memberi ruang lebih bagi Jaehyun.

Pinggul Jaehyun bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hingga menusuk dan menumbuk tepat di rahim Doyoung berkali-kali, hisapan pada miliknya juga di rasa semakin kuat, Jaehyun yakin Doyoung akan mendapatkan klimaksnya lagi dan Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatinya sendirian.

Jadilah Jaehyun gila-gilaan menggenjot kewanitaan Doyoung, sebelum ia menghentak masuk menekan kejantannya tepat pada rahim Doyoung dan memuntahkan berjutaan benih panasnya,

"Ngghh doiee,"

"Ahhhhhhhh,"

Doyoung mendesah panjang menyauti desahan Jaehyun, Kewanitaannya penuh dan sesak, belum lagi sperma Jaehyun meluber hingga membasahi pantatnya. Nafas nya terputus-putus, kepalanya pusing akan nikmat yang di dapatnya tapi Jaehyun sudah menciumnya penuh nafsu.

Jaehyun menghisap bibir Doyoung, melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Doyoung, sementara tangannya meremas payudara Doyoung bergantian dengan pinggulnya yang masih bergerak perlahan menghentak-hentak kewanitaan doyoung, tidak menyia-nyiakan spermanya untuk keluar sia-sia.

"Kau mau ke kamar?,"

Tanya Jaehyun setelah melepas ciuman mereka, dan di indahi dengan anggukan oleh Doyoung, Jaehyun mencabut keluar kejantanannya lalu berdiri. Doyoung mencoba untuk mengikuti tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh Jaehyun, Pria itu justru menggendongnya ala bridal dan Doyoung hanya bisa pasrah dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot berjalan,aku tidak ingin kau lelah berjalan..,"

Jaehyun menghentikan perkataannya lalu mengecup kening Doyoung sepintas sembari berjalan membawa tubuh telanjang mereka menuju kamar,

"Karna kita masih akan melanjutkan ini di kamar,"

"Apa maksudmu ?,"

Doyoung bertanya dengan penekanan, menatap Jaehyun kaget dengan ultimatumnya,

"Kau tahu bahwa 1 ronde itu tidak akan cukup untukku bukan ?,"

Jawab Jaehyun di sertai senyuman manisnya yang tampak mengerikan di mata Doyoung.

"Siapa saja!!! TOLONG AKU!,"

Doyoung berteriak tapi Jaehyun hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan

-TBC-

Hai'-')/ I'm back, Ga bakal banyak omong buat chp ini, Maaf karna lama updatenya dan typo yang bertebaran dan seperti biasa!

I would like to tell TERIMA KASIH buat yang baca dan jangan lupa buat komen, like, vote, follow, favorite,subscribe dan lain-lainnya atau apalah aku juga lupa KALO KALIAN NGERASA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA eheheh karna apresiasi kalian menyemangatkanku tapi kalo engga ya udah gapapa :)).


	4. 4

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

Disclaimer : Jaehyun and Doyoung belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih indah selain rumahmu, Mungkin itu ungkapan yang paling cocok untuk Doyoung. Setelah menjadi istri orang ini adalah kesempatan pertamanya pulang kerumah tercintanya.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Rumah keluarga Jung itu seperti pintu satu arah, Kau bisa masuk tapi sulit bagimu untuk keluar -hahahaha-.

Tidak Doyoung hanya bercanda hanya saja rumah barunya itu sangat ketat, tidak sembarangan untuk Doyoung keluar walaupun hanya berkunjung ke rumah asalnya, Kalian harus tahu usaha Doyoung mati-matian membujuk mertuanya - tuan Jung-, beruntung baginya sang ibu dan nyonya Jung mau bersekutu membantu Doyoung.

Belum lagi si Jaehyun sialan itu! Batin Doyoung. Sehari setelah kepulangan mereka dari bulan madu Jaehyun sudah harus berangkat lagi mengurus pekerjaannya dan ini sudah minggu ke tiga pria itu berangkat.

Setelah keberangkatan Jaehyun, Doyoung merasa senang karna ia tidak harus capek di buat Jaehyun di malam harinya, setiap harinya ia menghabiskan waktu membantu Nyonya Jung ataupun menemaninya berbelanja bersama yah walau hanya sang mertua yang belanja.

Doyoung bukanlah pribadi yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk kesenangan semata, ia lebih suka menggunakannya seperlunya atau lebih tepatnya Doyoung itu pelit.

Dua minggu berlalu Doyoung meminta izin untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya, awalnya Nyonya Jung menyarankan Doyoung untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya ketika Jaehyun sudah pulang, Tapi karna tidak ada kejelasan dari Jaehyun kapan ia pulang, pada akhirnya sang mertua wanita nya membantu Doyoung meminta izin dari suaminya, tentu saja di bantu dengan menjual nama ibunya Doyoung yang mengaku rindu berat pada putrinya.

Yah ketika pulang ke rumahnya Doyoung senang bukan main, kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti dulu, ahh Doyoung rindu masa lajangnya (?).

Tapi itu bohong, Doyoung mungkin senang bisa bebas dari Jaehyun sementara waktu dan menikmati momen sendirinya lagi tapi ia juga rindu pada Jaehyun yang ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan nya ini.

Doyoung menghela nafasnya, ini baru pukul 10 pagi, waktu terasa berjalan sangat lamban akhir-akhir ini baginya. Ia bosan bukan main, ia sudah melakukan apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan seminggu ini.

Belum lagi matahari tampak bersinar begitu terang membuat tingkat kemalasan Doyoung bertambah, Jadilah sekarang ia sekarang hanya tidur - tiduran di dalam kamarnya

Sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas.

•••

Jaehyun mendengus kesal, padahal ia buru - buru pulang begitu pekerjaannya selesai, mengambil penerbangan pertama menuju korea dan begitu sampai di rumahnya ia berharap di sambut wajah cantik istrinya tapi apa yang ia dapat.

Kamar yang kosong dan ketika di tanya dimana istrinya, sang ibu dengan entengnya berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana Doyoung berada, alasannya karna ia merajuk di tinggal oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yakin ibunya bercanda, Doyoung tidak sekanak-kanak itu untuk marah hanya karna di tinggal dan yang paling mungkin adalah Doyoung justru senang terbebas darinya.

"Eomma!! Ayolah katakan dimana Doyoung ?,"

"Mana tahu eomma, mungkin ia sudah mencari suami baru,"

"Eomma berhenti bercanda!,"

Ia sweatdrop mendengar penuturan ibunya, jika Doyoung benar - benar pergi mencari suami baru mana mungkin ibunya bisa setenang ini dan pasti ayahnya sudah pasti menghentikan hal itu terjadi.

"Lagian salah mu sendiri main pergi-pergi saja padahal kalian baru selesai berbulan madu,"

" Tapi kan aku,"

"Diam! Jangan banyak alasan,"

"Jika itu eomma, kau tahu aku sudah pasti akan menggugat cerai suami seperti mu ini,"

"Doyoung kan tidak segila eomma-_-,"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar anak durhaka kau memang," sang ibu mengangkat tangannya lalu menjewer telinga Jaehyun,

"Ampun tidak hah?!,"

"Iya...iya... Ampun eomma," meskipun ia memohon, ibunya tidak juga melepaskan jeweran pada telinga Jaehyun justru sekarang tangan lainnya mencubit pinggang Jaehyun

"Eomma berhentilah kumohon,"

Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya habis-habisan di siksa oleh sang ibu namun beruntung bagi Jaehyun sang ayah datang tepat pada waktunya dan menghentikan aksi bar-bar ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putra kesayanganku?,"

"Katakan pada putra kesayanganmu ini agar tidak kurang ajar padaku,"

"Tapi aku kan hanya berkata jujur eomma,"

"Maaf kau siapa ? Enak saja memanggil - manggilku eomma,"

"Eomma T.T Aku kan anak kesayanganmu," rengek Jaehyun tidak terima ketika sang ibu tidak mengakuinya, daripada kesayangan ayahnya ia lebih mau jadi kesayangan ibunya walaupun wanita tua itu cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Ohhh Jadi kau lebih memilih eomma dari pada appa begitu?,"

"Buk...,"

"Padahal appa sudah membelamu,"

"Tentu saja akukan ibunya wajar jika ia lebih memilihku,"

"Diman...,"

"Tapi tadi kau tidak mengakuinya anakmu,"

"Tetap saja ia anak ku, aku hanya mengerjainya saja,"

"Istri...,"

"Tapi ia lebih mirip denganku,"

"Hah? Matamu kelilipan yah? Wajah tampannya itu adalah turunan dariku, cih aku tidak membayangkan jika Jaehyun memiliki wajah menyebalkan sepertimu Yunho-ssi,"

"Benarkah? tapi wajah menyebalkan ini yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kan Jaejoong-ssi,"

"Hahaha dalam mimpimu, aku menikahimu itu karna kau kaya saja,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan ayahku saja kalau begitu,"

"Aku sudah mencoba tapi ia menolak dan justru menjodohkan ku dengan putranya yang tidak seberapa ini cih,"

"Apa kau bilang barusan,"

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?,"

"Dasar wanita aneh,"

"Apa kau bilang hah apa ? Berani mengataiku ?,"

Kedua orang tua Jaehyun sudah lupa dengannya, mereka selalu bertingkah layaknya anak-anak seperti ini, memperebutkan Jaehyun lalu bertengkar dan setelahnya mereka akan bermanja-manjaan berdua di kamar, ia sudah hafal dengan adegan ini.

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia ingin marah tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa marah dengan orang tuanya sebodoh apapun tingkah mereka.

Baru ia akan angkat kaki dari ruang keluarganya meninggalkan perkelahian tidak penting kedua orang tuanya, salah satu pelayannya datang menghampiri Jaehyun, itu adalah Ibu Im, pelayan yang sudah bekerja hampir berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya dengan keluarga Jaehyun.

"Tuan muda, jika anda mencari Nona Doyoung, ia pulang kerumah keluarganya seminggu yang lalu,"

"Eh benarkah? Memangnya di izinkan oleh mereka?," Jaehyun bertanya bingung, tangannya menunjuk ke arah orang tuanya.

"Iya tuan,"

"Baiklah terima kasih Ibu Im, aku akan pergi kesana tolong beritahu Ayah ibuku jika mereka ingat bahwa putranya sudah menghilang, terima kasih." Jaehyun menunduk pada pelayannya penuh terima kasih sementara Ibu Im hanya mengangguk hormat pada Tuan Mudanya, selain tampan Jaehyun juga sangat sopan wajar jika semua orang menyayanginya yah kecuali satu orang, Doyoung, wanita itu tidak jelas adanya.

Setelah tahu dimana istrinya berada, Jaehyun pergi tanpa memperdulikan orang tuanya yang masih saja berdebat, secepat kilat ia tancap gas menuju rumah Doyoung.

...

Setibanya di rumah Doyoung, Jaehyun buru-buru membunyikan bel rumah dan ketika ter buka, ia langsung di sambut dengan hangatnya oleh sang Ibu mertua.

"Aigoo nak Jaehyun kau sudah pulang ? Mencari Doyoung kah?,"

"Iya eommoni,"

"Jja! Masuklah dulu,"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah sang Ibu mertua, ia di persilahkan duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Kim, Rumah keluarga Doyoung berbentuk minimalis tapi memiliki kesan yang indah, tidak sebesar rumahnya bahkan 2 kali lebih kecil dari rumah mewah keluarga Jaehyun tapi suasana dan desain rumah ini sangatlah menarik dan teratur sehingga memberikan efek nyaman dan menyejukkan.

Yah mengingat Tuan Kim adalah Arsitek dan Kontraktor handal jadi wajar saja jika ia mampu membangun rumah semenakjubkan ini, sayang kelakuannya saja yang membuat orang tidak habis pikir.

"Ah menantu idamanku datang berkunjung,"

"Ah Abeonim and...,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot berdiri, duduk saja, anggap ini seperti rumah nenekmu sendiri hahahah,"

Hah? Kenapa neneknya? Apa hubungannya ? Apasih tidak jelas sekali mertuanya ini-_- batin jaehyun.

Baru saja Jaehyun bermonolog mengenai Mertua laki-lakinya, pria itu muncul entah dari mana dengan pakaian serba kuningnya yang Jaehyun tidak mengerti gaya apa, ia hanya mengangguk sopan dan kikuk padanya.

"Apa abeonim baru selesai melakukan sesuatu ?," Jaehyun berbasa-basi

"Iyaaa, aku baru saja berkebun, hari ini temanya adalah Bunga Matahari oleh karna itu aku memakai pakaian serba kuning," Tuan Kim menjawab dengan riang bagaikan anak kecil,

"Tampak keren padaku bukan ?," Tuan Kim bertanya penuh bangga, Jaehyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Inilah yang Jaehyun maksud, Kim Junmyeon ini sangatlah berbeda dari yang lainnya, ia masih ingat ketika Mertuanya datang meeting dengan pakaian serba pink, mulai dari celana, kemeja hingga sepatu dan dasi, ketika di tanya apa yang terjadi, maka ia akan menjawab "hari ini moodku baik," atau jika pakaian yang ia kenakan berwarna gelap dan suntuk maka jawabannya adalah "moodku sedang buruk,".

Yap tepat, Di balik kehandalannya Tuan Kim terkenal dengan gaya berpakainya yang aneh karna ia menentukan warnanya bergantung pada mood, namun walaupun warna yang di pakai sangatlah norak dan menyakitkan mata entah mengapa ketika Tuan Kim yang memakai semuanya tampak oke dan normal saja, mungkin karna efek wajah tampan dan kharismanya mungkin.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu duduk di samping kiri Jaehyun, Mulutnya terus- terusan berceloteh menceritakan ini dan itu sementara Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas mertuanya, lepas dari orang tua tidak warasnya sekarang ia bertemu orang tidak waras lainnya.

"Sayang sudahlah, Jaehyun itu baru pulang dari kerja tapi kau sudah berceloteh tidak jelas membuatnya pusing, kasihan menantu tampanku ini aiguu," Sang istri mengingatkan, ia menatap kasihan pada menantunya.

"Iya iya-,-," kepala keluarga Kim itu hanya bisa menurut dengan omelan istrinya.

"Ohiya, Nak Jaehyun, Doyoung sedang tidur kalau begitu kau tunggu dan istirahat di kamar kakaknya sa..." omongan nyonya Kim di potong dengan tidak sopannya oleh suami konyolnya-_-.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat di kamarnya saja sekalian,"

"Tapi sayang...,"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, Dia ini suaminya bukan pria bujangan kemarin sore yang baru meranjak dewasa, lagipula itu kamar Doyoung bukan kamarmu,"

"Hah?,"-jaehyun

"Apa katamu ?!,"-Nyonya Kim

"Eh tapi mau apa Jaehyun ke kamarmu yah Hahaha ?,"

" awas saja kalau kau masuk kekamar istriku," todong tuan Kim menggunakan sekop berkebunnya ke arah Jaehyun.

Nyonya Kim dan Jaehyun menatap kasihan pada tuan Kim yang tadinya berbicara tidak jelas kini tiba-tiba saja mengancam Jaehyun, Nyonya Kim hanya mampu meminta maaf atas kelakuan memalukan suaminya.

Jaehyun mengangguk penuh hormat memaklumkan, setelah itu ibu Doyoung memberitahu dimana letak kamar istrinya, dan Jaehyun dengan sigap beranjak dari tempatnya secepat yang ia mampu ketika seorang pelayan menghampirinya untuk mengantar Jaehyun.

"Silahkan tuan, ini kamar nona Doyoung,"

"Ahh ya terima kasih," wanita lanjut usia itu lalu beranjak pergi menjauh setelah menunjukkan pintu kamar Doyoung yang berwarna krim kecokelatan.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar Doyoung dengan perlahan, sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, Apakah istrinya sedang mandi? Tapi mana mungkin Doyoung mandi sesiang ini.

Ia lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan, melirik kekanan dan kekiri memperhatikan situasi sekitar kamar doyoung, Kamar istrinya itu tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat luas.

Di samping kirinya ia melihat rak buku ber bentuk kotak-kotak yang menempel di dinding ada 12 kotak atau lebih yang semuanya di isi berbagai macam buku dan... komik ? Dan di sebelahnya lagi ada almari yang menyatu dengan dinding.

Lalu di depannya ada meja kerja dengan Komputer serta berbagai macam aksesorisnya, bergeser sedikit ketengah tepat di sebelah meja komputer terdapat sebuah TV lengkap dengan berbagai macam konsole game, di tengah ruang kamar juga ada ambal yang tampak tebal tapi lembut dan di atasnya terdapat seonggok cardigan yang ia yakini milik Doyoung.

Jaehyun terkekeh geli melihat melihat kamar Doyoung, lalu matanya tertuju pada ranjang berukuran queen size yang berada di pojok kamar, kamar Doyoung berada di lantai paling atas rumah atau lebih tepatnya loteng.

Kasur Doyoung berada di pojok tepat bawah plafon/atap rumah yang di bagian tengahnya terbuat dari kaca tebal namun bening, lalu di atas kepala Doyoung terdapat jendela yang tertutup tirai dan di bawah kaki kasur Doyoung, di sebelah kirinya terdapat pintu menuju balkon sehingga jika kau menuju balkon kau harus melewati kasur doyoung terlebih dahulu dan terkahir di kanannya terdapat pintu kamar mandi.

Sejujurnya kamar Doyoung lebih terkesan seperti kamar orang malas yang benar-benar malas.

Jaehyun mengembalikan fokusnya pada Doyoung yang berada di atas kasur,Disana nampak Doyoung yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Jaehyun lantas berjalan mendekat agar dapat menatap wajah cantik istrinya. Ia lalu duduk di bibir kasur Doyoung, melepas dasinya yang masih menghiasi kerah kemejanya lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

Setelah selesai ia lalu berbalik kembali menghadap Doyoung,tangannya mengusap surai hitam doyoung yang tampak indah seperti biasanya tapi ada yang berbeda pada rambut Doyoung, rambut istrinya itu nampak lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, apa ia memotongnya ? Batin jaehyun.

Tapi terserahlah, rambut pendek atau panjang Doyoung tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasanya.

Jaehyun mencium pipi Doyoung lalu sesekali mengecup bibirnya, sementara Doyoung hanya mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya merasa terganggu lalu merubah posisi tidurnya dari menyamping menjadi terlentang.

Perlahan Jaehyun merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Doyoung, sial pikir Jaehyun, Doyoung tampak sangat imut, ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu Jaehyun memotret Doyoung sebanyak dan sepuas yang ia mau.

Setelah puas Jaehyun meletakkan ponselnya di dekat jendela, ia menatap Doyoung lagi, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Doyoung lalu bergeser ke bibir sang istri.

Jujur jika Jaehyun pria yang tidak tahu adab mungkin ia sudah menggagahi Doyoung sekarang juga tanpa memperdulikan Doyoung yang tengah tertidur ini.

Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja Doyoung memakai rok gipsy selutut yang sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan paha mulus istrinya dan jangan lupakan bagian atas doyoung yang hanya di tutupi tanktop hitam ketat well cuaca memang sedang panas-panasnya bahkan AC kamar Doyoung hanya memberikan rasa sejuk jadi Jaehyun memakluminya.

Jaehyun mencium bibir Doyoung yang tengah tertidur, menghisap lalu melumatnya, setelah selesai bibir Jaehyun turun mencium leher Doyoung, menghirup aroma tubuh Doyoung seolah-olah itu adalah sumber kehidupannya.

Setelah puas Jaehyun berbaring di sebelah Doyoung,Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Doyoung dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat di atas payudara Doyoung sebelum akhirnya Ia menyusul Doyoung menuju dunia mimpi karna jujur saja ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk dan bagi Jaehyun tempat beristirahat ternyaman adalah di dekat Doyoung.

...

Doyoung bergerak-gerak kecil tapi seperti ada yang menghalangi geraknya dan ada yang membebani tubuhnya, ia juga merasa sesak dalam tidurnya, lantas Doyoung membuka matanya dengan berat hati.

Doyoung melihat rambut kecokelatan halus menggelitik dadanya, seingat Doyoung ia tidak memelihara kucing mengingat ia takut dengan hewan lucu itu.

Lalu ini apa? Ini tampak seperti kepala seseorang ehh...?

"Kyaammmpphhh,"

Doyoung baru akan berteriak tapi sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, kepala yang tadinya bersandar di dada Doyoung kini mentap kearahnya dengan wajah lesu.

Jaehyun!!! Batin Doyoung

"Jangan berteriak, aku lelah dan mengantuk biarkan aku tidur sebentar atau aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga, kau mengerti ?,"

Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak-tidak ia masih belum menyiapkan mental untuk ini.

Jadila Doyoung pasrah dengan Jaehyun yang kini tertidur dengan pulasnya di depannya, Tangan suaminya itu memeluknya dengan erat, Wajah tampannya terlihat damai dan menenangkan.

Sebenarnya Doyoung gugup bukan main, ia takut mengganggu sang Suami dan menyebabkan dirinya di hukum oh tidak ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Tapi mendengar dengkuran halus Jaehyun, Doyoung yakin pria itu benar-benar kelelahan, jari-jari Doyoung bergerak merapikan rambut Jaehyun yang berantakan.

Doyoung tidak bisa berbohong, Jaehyun sangatlah tampan, kulitnya putih bersih tapi Jaehyun tampak sedikit lebih kurus, biasanya pipi pria itu berisi tapi kini pipinya tampak lebih tirus dari biasanya.

Apakah pekerjaannya seberat itu? Pikir Doyoung, ia merasa kasihan dengan Jaehyun yang kelelahan.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan seksama, ada banyak pikiran memenuhi kepalanya, Doyoung selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Jaehyun mau - mau saja di jodohkan dengannya.

Untuk pria seperti Jaehyun Doyoung yakin ia dapat mendapatkan wanita yang berkali-kali lebih cantik dan pantas darinya.

Well asal tahu saja ketika Jaehyun berangkat Doyoung sedikit mencari tahu info tentang suaminya di internat dan duarrr /(plis yang tahu meme ini jangan di lanjutin di komen yah :)) )/ ada banyak sekali berita tentang Jaehyun.

Dan semuanya bersifat positif, Tidak ada hal buruk yang nampak dari Jaehyun dan lagi fakta bahwa Jaehyun adalah idaman banyak wanita itu benar adanya seperti kata ayahnya, ada banyak wanita mengantri untuk di kencani oleh Jaehyun dulunya hingga sekarang.

Doyoung sering berpikir apakah Jaehyun senang dengan pernikahan ini? Apakah Jaehyun hanya terpaksa dengan pernikahan mereka ? Apakah di luar sana ada wanita lain yang lebih menarik darinya ? Apakah Doyoung sudah cukup bagi Jaehyun? Dan masih banyak kata apakah dalam otak Doyoumg.

Entahlah Doyoung tidak begitu tahu tentang suaminya ini, bagi Doyoung Jaehyun masih terasa seperti orang lain hanya saja Doyoung sudah tidak takut lagi untuk berdekatan dengan Jaehyun seperti dulu.

Doyoung ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan suaminya ini tapi Jaehyun tampak tidak tertarik dengan apapun selain tubuhnya, apakah Doyoung sejelek itu? Tapi terserahlah.

Sejujurnya ia cukup senang Jaehyun pulang yah walaupun fakta ia akan kembali di buat susah pada malam harinya tapi siapa peduli, Doyoung menggedikkan bahunya acuh lalu ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting baginya sampai - sampai Doyoung tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sesosok manusia yang kini mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget, shock dengan senyum mengerikan di bibirnya (?).

Itu Haechan, adik kesayangan Doyoung yang paling menyebalkan, tadinya ibu mereka menyuruh Haechan untuk memeriksa keadaan kakaknya beserta sang suami, berkali-kali ia mengetuk tapi tak ada jawaban, beruntung kamar Doyoung tidak di kunci dan tadaaa apa yang ia dapat? Hal terluar biasa yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidup.

Kakaknya yang androphobia-tidak akut- itu sekarang justru tidur dengan seorang pria well pria itu memang suaminya tapi yang membuat Haechan shock adalah mereka berpelukan.

Haechan sempat berpikir bahwa kehidupan pernikahan kakaknya akan terkesan kaku dan membosankan lalu beberapa waktu di masa depan mungkin (Sungguh Haechan tidak bermaksud untuk mendoakan nasib buruk pada kakaknya hanya saja pemikiran ini berasal karna tingkah bodoh kakaknya sendiri) mereka berpisah.

Wah gilaa! Batin Haechan bahkan ayah dan kakaknya hanya di izinkan mengelus kepalanya saja tapi apa ini, wah wah ia harus segera melapor pada ibunya.

Dan dengan secepat kilat Haechan menutup pintu kamar dan pergi ke Ibunya untuk bergosip tentu saja.

...

Jam di kamar Doyoung menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, itu berarti sudah hampir tiga jam lebih Jaehyun tidur dan suaminya itu belum juga bangun.

'apanya yang tidur sebentar' keluh Doyoung.

Di rasa tubuhnya pegal karna terus-terusan tidur dan juga perutnya sudah mulai berteriak bahwa ia lapar, dengan perlahan sekali Doyoung melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

Ia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang kebas karna posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman, Doyoung melepas pakaiannya ia berjalan ke samping rak bukunya untuk mengambil kaos di dalam almarinya dan setelahnya Doyoung keluar dari kamar, berjalan turun menuju dapur.

Doyoung melihat ibunya yang tengah duduk menonton TV, ia lalu menunduk di belakang sang ibu yang masih fokus pada Layar yang tengah menampilkan acara masak.

"Eommaaaa, apa kalian sudah makan siang?,"

"Eoh astagaaa! Doyoung kau mengagetkan eomma saja!," sang ibu memarahi Doyoung yang tiba - tiba saja berada di belakangnya.

"Eomma sih fokus sekali melihat TV,"

"Apa eomma dan yang lain sudah makan siang?," Doyoung mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Iya kami semua sudah makan kenapa? Apa kau lapar ?,"

"Iya aku lapar,"

"Lihat di dalam kulkas eomma yakin sudah memisahkan bagianmu dan Jaehyun atau jika kau mau kau bisa masak sendiri,"

"lagian kenapa kau bertanya seperti baru tinggal disini saja," rutuk sang eomma, Aneh baginya ketika Doyoung bertanya seolah - olah ia orang baru karna biasanya Doyoung akan memasak sendirinya jika lapar sementara doyoung hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu dimana Jaehyun? Apa dia tidak akan makan juga ?,"

"Eh? Oh dia masih tidur eomma," Dan sang ibu hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi Doyoung.

Doyoung menghangatkan makanannya dan juga porsi untuk Jaehyun setelah ber-oh ria eommanya tiba-tiba menjerit bahwa hangatkan saja semuanya dan bangunkan Jaehyun dari tidurnya, kira - kira begitu.

Setelah selesai, Doyoung menata rapi makanannya di atas meja, sebelum Doyoung kembali ke kamarnya, ia ke kamar sang kakak sebentar, mengambilkan kaos dan celana pendek untuk Jaehyun sesuai dengan perintah ibunya.

Dengan sangat perlahan Doyoung membuka pintu kamarnya, ia berjalan sangat hati - hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi.

"Jaehyun-ah," panggil Doyoung pelan dan lembut, -Jaehyun masih tertidur sepertinya.

Doyoung lalu duduk di samping Jaehyun, sedikit mengguncang tubuh sang suami dengan perlahan.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun sudah bangun begitu Doyoung meninggalkannya tapi Jaehyun ingin mengerjai Doyoung dulu, mendengar Doyoung menggerutu kesal membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Jaehyunnnnn bangun!," kali ini Doyoung mengguncang tubuh Jaehyun dengan sedikit keras tapi pria itu masih diam tak bergeming,

Doyoung kesal, ia yakin Jaehyun biasanya tidak sesusah ini di bangunkan malah biasanya pria itu bangun lebih mudah dan cepat darinya, dan lagi pria itu tidak tampak seperti ketika ia masih tertidur pulas tadi.

Terlintas satu ide di otak Doyoung, tapi ia malu dan bingung, apa ia harus menjalankan idenya atau tidak.

Namun akhirnya Doyoung menjalankan seperti apa yang ada di otaknya toh sekalian uji coba dan berlatih pikirna.

Doyoung menyampingkan rambut pendeknya ke belakang telinga kirinya, ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Jaehyun,

"Jaehyun sayang ayo bangun," kecil dan pelan malah terdengar seperti bisikan tapi Jaehyun tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karna Doyoung berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Dan seketika kedua tangan Jaehyun melingkar di pinggul nya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi dan aku akan bangun,"

"Ka.. kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?,"

"Hmmm Dari ketika kau bangun tadi mungkin,"

" Lalu kenapa tidak bangun daritadi ," tanya Doyoung dengan kesal

"Ingin menggodamu mungkin,"

"Kau menyebalkan," Doyoung hendak beranjak dari kasur tapi pinggang nya di tarik oleh Jaehyun hingga Doyoung terjatuh terlentang di atas kasur.

Jaehyun menindih nya, mendekatkan wajah nya dan wajah Doyoung hingga hidung mereka bergesekkan satu dengan yang lain, ia lalu tersenyum menyeringai menatap Doyoung.

"Aaa..Aapaa? Kau mau apa?," Takut - takut Doyoung bertanya pada Jaehyun yang tampak mengerikan di matanya.

"Coba ulangi sekali lagi dan aku akan melepaskanmu ,"

"Apa maksudmu?," tanya Doyoung pura-pura bodoh,

"Jae-hyun-sa-yang," Dengan mengeja Jaehyun mengulangi perkataan Doyoung.

Doyoung menggeleng kencang, ia malu, ia menyesal, seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti ide gilanya.

"Kau tidak mau?,"

Doyoung mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Doyoung pikir Jaehyun akan melepaskannya tapi tebakannya ternyata salah.

Jaehyun justru mencium bibirnya dan menghisapnya, menggigit bibir Doyoung memaksa sang empunya membuka bibirnya lalu Jaehyun menelusupkan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Doyoung, lidah Jaehyun bergerak liar melilit lidah Doyoung,

Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Doyoung, meremas payudara dan mengelus paha sang istri.

Awalnya Doyoung mencoba mendorong tubuh Jaehyun, ia kaget namun lama kelamaan ia mabuk dengan buaian Jaehyun, tangannya kini melingkar di leher Jaehyun, meremas rambut Jaehyun hingga berantakan, membiarkan Jaehyun begitu saja.

Sekiranya puas dengan bibir Doyoung, ciuman Jaehyun turun dari leher lalu ke payudara berisi Doyoung, tangan kananya yang tadi meremas dari luar kini sudah masuk kedalam baju kaos Doyoung dan tangan kirinya tidak lagi mengelus paha Doyoung tapi sudah meraba kedalam rok.

Jari - jari panjang Jaehyun menekan kewanitaan Doyoung dari balik celana dalam, istrinya sudah basah di bawah sana, ia lalu menyingkapkan rok Doyoung dan menyampingkan celana dalam tipis nya.

Jaehyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari doyoung, kemejanya sudah berantakan tidak berbentuk di buat Doyoung tapi Jaehyun tidak perduli dengan itu, ia buru - buru melepas gesper ikat pinggang nya lalu menarik turun celana kerja berbahan dasar beserta celana dalamnya turun hingga selutut, ia mengangkangi Doyoung, mengarahkan kejantanannya ke bibir kewanitaan Doyoung.

Doyoung bisa merasakan batang kemaluan Jaehyun yang keras di bawah sana, Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, Jaehyun menatapnya memohon izin dan Doyoung hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dengan wajah sayu dan memerahnya Doyoung mengangguk, Jaehyun yang sudah menahan nafsunya dari tadi tidak akan menyia-nyiakan lampu hijau yang di berikan Doyoung.

Ia lalu mendorong masuk miliknya, Doyoung menarik kemeja Jaehyun kuat, ia juga mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit, dan dalam sekali hentakan Kelelakian Jaehyun sukses masuk memenuhi lubang kewanitaan Doyoung dengan kebanggaannya.

Sebelum bergerak Jaehyun menarik wajah Doyoung yang memerah, matanya basah seperti biasa, Yah Jaehyun memaklumi kali ini karna Doyoung juga tidak lagi menolaknya.

"Sakit ?,"

Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan, ia mungkin menangis tapi ia tidak menolak ataupun mencoba menghentikannya.

"Boleh?,"

"Jangan kasar," Jaehyun mengangguk ia mendekatkan bibirnya lagi hendak mencium Doyoung tapi istrinya itu sudah berbicara lagi,

"Dan berjanjilah ini hanya akan sebentar saja,"

Jaehyun menyerngit bingung, satu alisnya naik dan ia hanya berbisik pelan ,"Yah kita lihat saja nanti.".

Tanpa menyadari senyawa manusia menatap shock berat dengan adegan panas yang ia lihat di depan matanya.

-TBC-

AN: Androphobia adalah ketakutan abnormal yang terjadi secara terus menerus terhadap kaum laki-laki.

Jeng jeng, kira kira siapa yah yang ngintip

Hai haiii '-')/ cangcimen kacang kuaci permen iyaaa semuanya balik lagi di FF abal-abal nan gaje yang hotnya setengah tanggung dan typo dmna-mana ehehe. Duh iya ini aku kok bingung sama ceritanya sama merekanya juga.

Berhubung masa bebasku akan segera habis maka aku bakal update sebanyak yang aku bisa dan mungkin dalam jarak waktu yang dekat sebelum hibernasi lama ehehehehe.

Okeh abaikan saja semuanya, seperti biasa makasih yah yang udah baca dan yah seperti biasa juga maaf kalo typo dimana - mana dan adegan EnCehnya kurang hot karna editor saya lagi dalam masa libur.

Terima kasih buat yang udah vote dan komen di chapter chapter sebelumnya, jujur deh karna kalian banyak yang menanti aku juga jadi semangat nulis chap-chap selanjutnya yah walaupun kebanyakan masih angan-angan doang sih ehe.

Okeh mungkin cukup, sekali lagi

Arigato Gozaimasuuuuuu~

Dan untuk meme yang aku maksud di atas itu kalian bisa liat di wattpad hehe


	5. 4,5 (An Epilogue)

(An Epilogue)

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

Lee Haechan

•

Disclaimer : they belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Semasa hidupnya Haechan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat hal tidak senonoh dengan mata kepala nya sendiri secara langsung.

Gadis belia itu menganga menatap adegan panas yang di lakukan sang kakak nya bersama suami nya, tidak menyangka kakak nya yang Androphobia bisa bercinta sepanas itu.

buru - buru Haechan menutup pintu kamar kakaknya, lain kali ia akan menolak jika ibu nya menyuruh nya memanggil Doyoung terutama jika ada suami nya, Haechan akan menolak, itu pasti! ia juga menyesal karena tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan juga mengutuk kakaknya yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar nya.

Haechan tidaklah polos, ia memakluminya, nafsu adalah hal mendasar bagi manusia tapi melihat kakak nya yang pasrah saja di gagahi wah gila, Haechan tidak berpikir sampai situ.

Ia mewajarkan jika itu kakak laki-laki nya tapi Doyoung? Sungguh luar biasa, Haechan menyesal tidak membawa ponsel nya untuk mengabadikan momen langka tadi dan menjadikan nya barang bukti yang akan ia tunjukkan pada sang ibu.

Mengingat apa yang ia lihat Haechan bergidik ngeri, ia merasa malu karna apa yang ia lihat dan sedih karna mata suci nya ternodai oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Ia tidak membayangkan bagaimana ia harus menghadapi kakaknya besok, wajah seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan sial.

...

Gadis manis itu berjalan dengan malas nya, ia menuju dapur di mana sang ibu tengah menenggak air putih yang tampak nikmat dan Haechan menyambar gelas sang ibu lalu meminum habis air putihnya.

" Haechan! sangat tidak sopan merebut minum orang yang sedang minum terlebih orang itu ibumu!,"

"Ssshhh! Eomma jangan memarahiku, seharusnya kau sekarang ini menenangkanku,"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu?,".

"Hal yang luar biasa gila eomma, sepertinya mentalku sedang terguncang saat ini," Haechan berbicara sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Haechan-ah katakan apa yang terjadi padamu! Jangan membuat eomma khawatir,"

"Doyoung eonni...," gadis itu menggantungkan pembicaraan menyebut nama kakaknya

"Kenapa dengan Doyoung?,"

"Eomma tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang sudah kulihat di kamar eonni,"

"Ada apa dengan Doyoung? Apa terjadi sesuatu di pada nya?,"

"Ya," Jawaban singkat Haechan membuat sang Ibu panik, buru - buru ibunya hendak melihat apa yang terjadi pada putri sulungnya namun Haechan menahan tangan sang ibu.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia melarang sang ibu yang ingin melihat Doyoung, Gila saja jika ibu nya juga melihat, maka Doyoung sudah pasti bunuh diri esok nya karna tak mampu menahan malu.

"Ada apa lagi!?,"

"Eomma tenanglah, bukan hal buruk yang terjadi pada eonni, eomma tak perlu khawatir berlebih seperti itu, lagipula eonni sekarang sudah menjadi istri orang eomma harus ingat itu,"

Nyonya kim hanya menatap Haechan heran, kenapa anak bungsunya ini malah jadi menceramahi nya?

"Sudahla eomma, daripada menatapku bingung seperti itu, sebaiknya eomma menyimpan semua makanan ini atau berikan pada orang lain saja,"

"Hah? Tapi kan Doyoung tadi bilang ia lapar dan dia sudah menyiapkan ini untuk diri nya dan Jaehyun," Nyonya Kim benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah aneh Haechan, kakaknya itu lapar ,ia sudah susah payah menyiapkan nya dan Haechan justru menyuruhnya memberikan makanan ini pada orang lain, apa Haechan sakit?

"Percayalah padaku eomma mereka tidak akan turun sekarang ini, sekalipun mereka turun aku yakin itu pasti sudah waktu nya makan malam,"

"Ah dan juga mereka tidak akan kelaparan karna saat ini mereka sedang memakan satu sama lain jadi eomma tenang saja,"

Haechan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibu nya yang masih mencerna perkataan Haechan, apasih maksudnya, ia bibgung bukan main.

Sebelum menghilang Haechan sempat berteriak

"Eomma, aku akan bermain ke rumah Jaemin, mau menata mentalku kembali,"

"Dan jangan mengintip ke kamar Doyoung eonnie!! Ia bisa mati malu jika eomma menciduknya berbuat mesum."

Setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Haechan, wajah Nyonya Kim memerah padam, sekarang ia mengerti apa yang di maksud putri bungsu nya itu.

'Doyoungku sudah dewasa ternyata' Nyonya Kim berbangga dalam hati.

...

"Jae...," Doyoung mendesahkan nama Jaehyun panjang ketika ia mencapai klimaks nya.

Sementara Jaehyun hanya menggeram rendah dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak maju mundur menghentak-hentakkan kejantanan nya yang tengah menyemburkan benih-benihnya di dalam rahim Doyoung.

Jaehyun lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Doyoung dan melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Doyoung dan menguncinya.

Sejujurnya Jaehyun menyadari ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar Doyoung dan menonton aktifitas mereka tapi Jaehyun terlalu acuh untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk menutup pintu.

Yah jadi ia biarkan saja pengintip kecil tadi, Jaehyun tidak tahu siapa itu tapi yang pasti Jaehyun tidak ingin seseorang menonton aktifitas bercinta nya lebih banyak lagi.

Toh ia kan sedang tidak berbuat kejahatan jadi tak ada yang perlu di takutinya yah paling besok Ia harus sedikit menahan malu.

Sementara itu Doyoung meringkuk sembari menutup mulutnya, perutnya terasa penuh dan akibatnya ia jadi merasa mual.

Ia sudah tidak terlalu lelah seperti dulu tapi tetap Doyoung butuh bernafas terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan aktifitas lainnya, siapa sangka Jaehyun hanya melakukanya satu kali pikir Doyoung.

Namun pikiran itu terbantahkan begitu paha kiri nya di tarik oleh Jaehyun dan di letakkan pada pundaknya.

"Jaehyun kau mau apa?," Doyoung bertanya dengan polosnya,

"Sayang kita masih belum selesai," Jaehyun berbisik menggoda,

"Kau pasti bercanda kan," Dan Jaehyun hanya menggeleng kecil.

Ia lalu memasukkan kejantanan nya lagi tanpa seizin Doyoung dan mulai menggerakkan pinggul nya kembali.

Dan mari kita tinggalkan pasangan ini menikmati sesi panasnya kembali.

-END-

An additional story from chap 4


	6. 5

(A Story about Kim Doyoung)

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

Disclaimer : Jaehyun and Doyoung belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, Doyoung tidak menyangka cahaya sore yang tadi nya bersinar terang dengan panas nya kini telah berganti menjadi redup malam yang menyejukkan.

Di hari - hari biasanya waktu terasa begitu lamban bagi Doyoung namun begitu Jaehyun berada di sekitarnya semua terasa menjadi lebih cepat.

Doyoung berbaring dalam dekapan Jaehyun, wanita cantik itu kelelahan atas aktifitas mereka sembari menyimak bagaimana sang suami bercerita mengenai pekerjaan nya kemarin, bagaimana membosankan nya pekerjaan nya, melakukan banyak meeting dan banyak hal lainnya.

Berceloteh panjang lebar mengadu pada Doyoung.

"Jadi kenapa kau memotong rambutmu ?," Jaehyun bertanya singkat, tangan Jaehyun bergerak mengelus kepala Doyoung.

"Hanya ingin saja, apakah terlihat aneh?,"

"Tidak, justru tampak imut," Wajah Doyoung memerah dengan pujian Jaehyun, ini pertama kali nya ia di puji oleh laki-laki lain selain kakak dan ayahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku,"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur,"

"Kau mebuatku malu,"

Doyoung menyembunyikan wajah nya di balik kedua telapak tangan nya sendiri.

Jaehyun yang melihat tingkah lucu Doyoung menarik tangan sang istri,

Ia tersenyum pada Doyoung yang kini menatap nya galak, lalu mendekatkan wajah nya pada Doyoung sebelum sebuah bunyi keras menghentikan nya.

"Kryuuuuk~,"

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bagi bibir Jaehyun menyentuh bibir Doyoung tapi Jaehyun berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara perut Doyoung, ia terkekeh mendengarnya.

Doyoung memerah malu karna perut tidak tahu malu nya ini, Ia juga baru ingat bahwa tadi dia sudah menyiapkan makan siang, Oh sial pikir Doyoung, Apa yang akan di pikir ibu nya jika ia tiba-tiba menghilang tidak jelas.

Panik, Doyoung lantas berdiri dan loncat dari kasurnya lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi, Jaehyun hanya tertawa melihat istri nya yang panik sendiri.

Di dapur Doyoung menyiapkan makan malam nya di temani sang ibu yang tengah menatap nya penuh goda, dan dia hanya mampu menunduk malu.

"Jadi apakah setelah ini mau menghilang lagi ? ," goda sang ibu pada nya, Doyoung mati - matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan kabur, ia malu bukan main.

"Eomma sudahlah aku maluuu~,"

Ibu nya hanya tertawa ketika Doyoung merengek pada nya, yah Doyoung masih seperti biasa nya manja dan pemalu, merasakan kehadiran lain Nyonya kim menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia mendapati menantu nya yang nampaknya baru selesai mandi.

"Nak Jaehyun, Kau sudah bangun? Apa istirahatmu cukup?,"

"Lebih dari cukup eommoni ,"

"Eoh? Eommoni kira kau kurang istirahat hehe baguslah kalau cukup,"

"Eomma berhentilah!,"

"Memang nya eomma salah bilang apa?,"

"Sudahla lupakan saja," rajuk Doyoung pada sang ibu yang hanya mengacuhkan nya,

"Jja kalau begitu duduk lah dulu Jaehyun-ah, menantuku ini pasti lapar bukan,"

"Dan kau, sana temani suami mu, jangan lupa bawa ini,"

Nyonya Kim mengusir putri nya yang hanya mencebik kesal pada nya sembari menyuruhnya membawa makanan mereka menuju meja makan lalu menikmati makan malam mereka dengan penuh khidmat.

...

Ini sudah hari kedua Jaehyun menginap di rumah keluarga Doyoung dan karna besok libur Jaehyun sudah berakhir jadilah mereka akan kembali ke rumah nya.

Jaehyun tengah duduk di ruang keluarga berasama Doyoung yang tengah berbaring santai, menikmati acara menonton TV nya sambil bermalas-malasan, wanita cantik itu tidur menyamping di atas sofa panjang itu, dengan satu tangan menumpu kepala nya, ia tertawa terbahak - bahak sambil sesekali menggaruk pantat nya tanpa memperdulikan Jaehyun yang duduk di dekat nya seolah-olah pria yang kini menatap nanar ke arah nya itu tak ada.

Ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun melihat sifat lain Doyoung karna biasa nya Doyoung sangat menjaga sikap nya dengan penuh sopan dan santun, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sih mau bagaimana Doyoung bersikap Jaehyun tetap menyukai istri nya hanya saja, Doyoung yang di rumah nya dan di rumah ini benar - benar berbeda seperti jadi lebih manja dan banyak bicara, coba saja di rumah nya, Doyoung sangat diam dan pemalu.

Sebenarnya Doyoung bukannya tidak memperdulikan Jaehyun, ia masih belum sadar bahwa Jaehyun kini ada di dekatnya karna tadi begitu selesai sarapan, Ayah nya yang aneh langsung pergi ke kantor sementara ibu nya yang doyan masak pergi keluar daritadi untuk berbelanja, ibu nya itu ingin mencoba resep baru dan adik nya Haechan pergi pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Doyoung dan Jaehyun turun.

Karena nya Doyoung menyuruh pria itu untuk mandi lebih dulu sementara ia menonton TV, Doyoung bisa saja menonton TV di kamar nya tapi ia mengurungkan niat nya karna yah tidak baik berada di dekat Jaehyun terus menerus, jadilah Doyoung menonton sendirian di ruang keluarga tidak sendirian sih ada pelayan di rumahnya tapi mereka kan tidak ikut Doyoung menonton itu berarti ia sendirian.

Nyonya Kim yang baru pulang kaget melihat anak nya yang tertawa terbahak - bahak dan menggaruk - garuk pantat nya sementara suami nya hanya bisa diam cengo di sebelah nya.

Oh astaga anak ini-_- kelakuan lama nya kembali lagi batin Nyonya Kim, wanita itu buru - buru mendekat lalu,

"Yak! Dasar anak ini, apa kau tidak malu dengan suami mu hah?!,"

Jaehyun terperanjat kaget ketika entah dari mana Ibu mertua nya berdiri di belakang mereka memarahi Doyoung yang mengacuhkan nya dan bertingkah seperti paman-paman tua lalu menoyor kepala putri nya sebelum ia menghilang ke dapur.

Doyoung hanya memanyunkan bibirnya merajuk, ia lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk seperti Jaehyun sebelum hening melanda yang di hiasi suara TV, sungguh rasa nya menegangkan ketika Jaehyun hanya berdiam diri, karna nya Doyoung berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah mandi?," Doyoung berbasa - basi dan Jaehyun mengangguk menanggapi nya, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu Jaehyun sudah mandi tapi tak ada salah nya bertanya kan.

dan kemudian hening lagi.

"Apa kau mau menonton?," kali ini Doyoung menawarkan remote tv ke Jaehyun dan di tolak dengan jawaban singkat 'tidak kau saja' dari Jaehyun.

Dan hening lagi seperti sebelum nya.

"Apa ka...," pertanyaan Doyoung terputus oleh teriakan sang ibu.

"Doyoung!,"

"Kenapaaaa ?," Doyoung membalas teriak.

"Cepatlah kesini!,"

"bilang saja ada apa!,"

"Kim Doyoung!!! Kesinilah sekarang juga!,"

Doyoung yakin hal buruk akan terjadi jika ia tidak menuruti ibu nya yang sudah memanggil Doyoung dengan nama lengkap nya, untuk menghindari nasib buruk Doyoung berjalan malas ke dapur meninggalkan Jaehyun.

"Ada apa eommaku sayang?,"

"Bisa tolong belikan ini di toserba? Eomma tidak tahu kalau sudah habis,"

Ibu nya menyodorkan sekotak susu bubuk yang sudah kosong, Doyoung tidak habis pikir ibu nya berteriak dengan heboh hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini, karna Doyoung anak baik maka ia akan menuruti perintah Ibu nya ini.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu tidak apa kan ?,"

"Jangan lama-lama,"

"Iya iya,"

Doyoung lalu berjalan ke kamar nya untuk mandi meninggalkan sang ibu dan Jaehyun yang masih duduk di ruang keluarga.

Setelah selesai Doyoung keluar dengan tubuhnya yang di balut oleh Sweater panjang berwarna krim berkerah rendah dengan legging cokelat yang ketat, tak tertinggal wajah cantik nya yang hanya di beri pelembab serta sedikit sentuhan lipstcik pada bibirnya.

Jaehyun menatap kagum, Doyoung tampak begitu cantik walaupun biasanya juga sudah sangat sangat cantik karena bagi Jaehyun Doyoung selalu terlihat di mata nya hanya saja Jaehyun tidak suka dengan sweater Doyoung.

sweater itu mungkin panjang sampai bawah lutut tapi potongan leher sweater Doyoung terlalu rendah hingga mengekspos leher jenjang nya berlebih dimana jika Doyoung menunduk, Jaehyun bisa melihat belahan payudara Doyoung.

Jaehyun lalu berdiri mendekat pada Doyoung

"Perlu kutemani?," tawar Jaehyun

Ia tidak rela Doyoung keluar dengan begitu cantik, bagaimana jika istri nya itu di goda di luar sana ? Oh tidak Jaehyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Belum sempat Doyoung menjawab tawaran Jaehyun sang ibu sudah dulu menolak nya lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Doyoung dan mengusir putri nya itu untuk segera pergi.

"Tidak perlu nak Jaehyun, kau di sini saja, Doyoung hanya ke toserba di dekat sini,"

Doyoung menghela nafas nya berat, sebenarnya Jaehyun itu suami nya siapa sih main larang-larang saja, Doyoung lalu berbisik 'Tidak apa-apa' dengan pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang menatap nya tak rela.

Nyonya Kim menepuk pundak Jaehyun perlahan, sebenarnya ia sudah membeli susu bubuk tersebut, itu hanya alasan untuknya agar bisa berbicara empat mata dengan sang menantu,

"Sudah jangan sedih begitu Nak Jaehyun, eomma ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengan mu tapi sebelum itu eomma ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu,"

Lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia tahu itu adalah ruang perpustakaan di rumah ini dan kembali lagi dengan tumpukan buku atau lebih tepatnya album, Jaehyun yang melihat nya dengan sigap mengambil alih album tadi.

"Mau di letakkan di mana eommoni ?,"

"Letakkan di sini saja,"

Jaehyun meletakkan album-album tadi di atas meja, ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin di perlihatkan oleh ibu mertua nya ini tapi Jaehyun tetap menuruti perintah ketika sang mertua meminta nya untuk duduk di samping nya.

Nyonya Kim membuka salah satu album foto tersebut, ia lalu menyodorkan nya pada Jaehyun.

"Nah ini adalah foto masa kecil Doyoung, ini foto seminggu setelah kelahiran nya," sembari memperlihatkan foto bayi Doyoung, Jaehyun yang melihat nya buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel nya lalu memotret foto tersebut.

"Lalu ini ketika ia berusia 5 bulan, yang ini 10 bulan, dan ini ulang tahun pertama nya," Jaehyun selalu memotret dari satu halaman ke halaman lainnya yang di tunjukkan oleh mertua nya sebelum akhirnya dia menguasai semua album-album tadi.

Pada album pertama Jaehyun mendapatkan foto Doyoung dari lahir hingga usia nya 5 tahun,

Di Album kedua ketika Doyoung berada di TK dan Sd,

Lalu di Album ketiga liburan Doyoung bersama keluarga nya,

Dan Album keempat adalah album Doyoung semasa SMP hingga SMA,

Tidak ada yang aneh dari foto Doyoung hanya saja dari yang Jaehyun lihat, foto Doyoung hanya di isi oleh diri nya sendiri, keluarga nya atau pun teman-teman nya yang hampir seluruh nya wanita, tapi Jaehyun tidak melihat satupun teman laki-laki Doyoung, karna penasaran akhir nya Jaehyun menanyakan nya.

"Apa Doyoung bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri?,"

"Iya, Doyoung selalu bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri,"

"Ah pantas saja," Jaehyun menyadari nya dari seragam yang di pakai Doyoung, tapi apa Doyoung tidak punya teman lain di luar lingkungan sekolah nya? Ayolah untuk ukurannya, Doyoung bisa di kategorikan gadis cantik yang harusnya populer di kalangan remaja pria, menurut Jaehyun tapi siapa peduli bukan kah itu bagus, hal itu memperkecil kemungkinan adanya saingan seperti mantan kekasih Doyoung yang belum move on dan mungkin saja merebutnya dari Jaehyun.

Nyonya Kim merasa terharu melihat Jaehyun yang nampak begitu senang dan memuja foto-foto Doyoung karna setiap detik nya Jaehyun selalu memotret foto-foto itu, sebelum fokus Jaehyun tertuju pada satu foto,Yaitu foto terakhir Doyoung ketika ia duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA.

"Dia sangat cantik bukan,"

Nyonya kim mengelus foto yang dari tadi tampak nya mencuri perhatian Jaehyun dan Jaehyun mengangguk menyetujui nya.

"Sangat cantik malah," nyonya Kim tersenyum mendengar nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong eommoni, apakah Doyoung tidak punya teman lelaki atau kekasih mungkin ?," iseng Jaehyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi mengganjal pikiran nya, tapi yang di tanya hanya diam saja dan menatap Jaehyun sedih.

Nyonya kim menjulurkan tangan nya untuk menggengam tangan kanan Jaehyun dimana pada jari manis nya terdapat cincin pernikahan nya dan Doyoung.

Jaehyun kaget ketika ibu mertua nya memegang tangan nya, well sebenarnya tidak ada masalah tapi tetap saja ia sedikit canggung dengan ini, ia baru ingin bertanya ada apa tapi sang mertua sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih.

"Jaehyun-ah, sebelum nya eomma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah memilih Doyoung menjadi istri mu,"

Jaehyun yang mendengar nya lalu membalas memegang tangan sang mertua, ia menganggukkan kepala nya meyakini sang mertua.

"Tentu saja eommoni justru akulah yang harus nya berterima kasih karena Eommoni sudah mempercayakan Doyoung padaku,"

Ibu Doyoung tersenyum dengan pengakuan Jaehyun pada nya.

"Nak Jaehyun, dengarkan ini baik-baik kau mungkin tidak akan percaya tapi apa yang akan kuceritakan ini akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi," Jaehyun mengangguk menyanggupi.

Nyonya kim lalu melepaskan genggaman nya pada tangan jaehyun dan mengambil album foto doyoung yang dari tadi menarik perhatian Jaehyun, tangan nya mengelus sayang pigura cantik putri nya.

"Doyoung itu sangat suka membaca sama sepertiku, ia akan membaca apa saja dan buku bacaan favoritnya adalah novel, ia akan membaca nya di mana saja dan kapan saja karena nya Doyoung memiliki mata minus tapi ini bukan masalah yang akan ku beritahu pada mu,"

"Eomma membesarkan Doyoung dengan sangat berhati-hati, aku sangat protektif pada nya, aku selalu memilih yang terbaik dari yang paling baik sampai-sampai eomma selalu memasukkannya di sekolah khusus putri dengan harapan ia menjadi seperti seorang putri yang selalu eomma agung-agungkan layaknya seoarang putri di dalam cerita dongeng,"

"Aku menyekolahkan nya di sekolah khusus putri mulai dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas, di sini aku belum menyadari kesalahanku karena Doyoung menjadi persis seperti apa yang ku inginkan jadi nya aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal lain termaksud keinginan Doyoung sendiri karena anak itu selalu menuruti semua perintahku ," Jaehyun hanya beroh ria menanggapinya,

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang di pelajari oleh Doyoung dari teman-teman nya di sekolah, aku juga tidak menyesal Doyoung suka membaca itu justru hal bagus karena dia mendapat banyak ilmu dari sana tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, aku menyayangkan kelalaianku dan ketidakpedulianku karena tidak memperhatikan perkembangan karakter Doyoung serta menyayangkan kelambananku dalam menyadari kesalahanku ,"

"Apa yang terjadi?," Jaehyun bertanya penasaran, Jaehyun tidak terlalu tahu tentang Doyoung karena mereka jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain, mereka hanya berhubungan ketika di atas ranjang tapi di luar itu, mereka tidak lebih seperi orang asing atau lebih tepat nya Doyoung mengasingkan diri dari nya,

"Kau pasti akan berpikir bahwa ini konyol dan tidak masuk di akal, tapi kau tahu kan setiap manusia memiliki rasa takut atau phobia dan rasa takut yang berlebih itu bisa menyebabkan masalah serius,"

Jaehyun mengangguk menyetujui,

"Nah begitu juga dengan Doyoung, ia memiliki phobia yaitu takut dengan laki-laki, Doyoung pertama kali memberitahuku ketika ia duduk di kelas 2 smp tapi aku tidak terlalu menanggapi nya karena Doyoung tampak normal berinteraksi dengan ayah dan kakak nya dan tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenar nya Doyoung sudah membuat jarak saat itu,"

"Lalu yang kedua kali nya adalah ketika aku menanyakan apakah dia tidak punya kekasih tapi dan dia mengatakan bahwa ia takut dengan lelaki awal nya eomma hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan saja untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan eomma tapi ternyata Doyoung tidak berbohong,"

Jaehyun diam tidak memberi respon,tapi ia menyimak dengan teliti sembari menunjukkan ekspresi wajah seriusnya,

"Eomma menyadari nya ketika Doyoung baru saja masuk ke tingkat kedua menengah atas, saat itu kakak laki-laki Doyoung yaitu Yuta mengajak teman nya bermain kerumah kalau tidak salah hansol nama nya, Doyoung yang baru keluar dari ruang perpustakaan tidak sengaja menabrak hansol dan hampir terjatuh namun di tahan hansol, tapi apa yang Doyoung lakukan, ia memukulnya dengan spontan lalu menangis gemetaran,"

Jaehyun tahu kebiasaan Doyoung satu ini, Doyoung sering hampir terjatuh dan Jaehyun selalu menahaninya,

"Aku yang melihat itu buru-buru menenangkan Doyoung dan menanyakan keadaan hansol, aku sangat yakin bahwa hansol hanya memegang bahu Doyoung dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi Doyoung sudah memukulnya duluan hingga mimisan,"

Jaehyun merasa kasihan tapi di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena Doyoung memukul nya,

"aku tidak bisa memarahi Doyoung yang tengah menangis karena nya aku hanya bertanya pada nya dan dia bilang bahwa dia spontan karena kaget, tapi oh ayolah nak Jaehyun, jika kau dalam posisinya tentu saja kau akan membenarkan posisi mu dan meminta maaf karena sudah menabrak nya bukan?,"

Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan, itu adalah hal mendasar ketika menabrak seseorang,

"Dari situ eomma menyadari bahwa Doyoung tidak bercanda dengan perkataannya pada eomma dulu, tanpa berpikir panjang eomma langsung membawa nya ke psikiater, beruntung pada hari itu doyoung hanya memukul nya eomma tidak membayangkan bila Doyoung membawa benda tajam, eomma juga tidak mau membayangkan sampai situ,"

Kali ini Jaehyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang di katakan mertua nya,

"Dokter bilang Doyoung terkena androphobia, itu bisa di sebabkan oleh apa saja dan ketika di tanya apa penyebab nya, Dengan enteng Doyoung berkata bahwa di dalam Novel ada banyak karakter lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti perempuan menganggap bahwa mereka itu makhluk yang lebih rendah dari laki-laki, belum lagi teman-teman nya sering menangis ketika bercerita tentang kekasih mereka yang ternyata memiliki kekasih lain di sekolah nya,"

"sang dokter menyayangkan Doyoung yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita karena Doyoung tidak bisa mengenal karakter laki-laki dengan baik dan menyebabkan diri nya berasumsi hal-hal negatif terhadap laki-laki tanpa tahu kebenarannya,"

Jaehyun mengangguk lagi, ia mulai memahami tentang istri nya, Jaehyun terus mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, tanpa melewatkan satu cerita sedikitpun, di mulai dari Doyoung yang juga takut terhadap ayah dan kakak nya sendiri, lalu bagaimana Doyoung menghilangkan ketakutan nya terhadap mereka, kemudian proses terapi Doyoung dan penyesalan sang ibu mertua yang tidak memperhatikan dan memikirkan keinginan Doyoung.

"Doyung mungkin tampak sempurna di luar dengan penampilan yang cantik, otak yang pintar serta pribadi yang baik tapi kesempurnaan yang eomma bangga kan itu sebanding dengan kecacatan Doyoung di dalam nya,"

Jaehyun sedikit tidak suka ketika sang mertua menyebut Doyoung cacat tapi hal seperti itu memang bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus,

"Setelah sembuh Doyoung mungkin tidak lagi takut dengan laki-laki tapi bukan berarti dia membuka diri begitu saja, karena tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan laki-laki di luar lingkungan nya, Doyoung menjadi tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan laki-laki asing, ia akan gugup berlebih atau menangis karena panik,"

Ah~ sekarang Jaehyun mengerti alasan Doyoung selalu menangis ataupun menolaknya, istri nya itu tidak punya pengalaman dengan laki-laki selain keluarga nya,

"Eomma selalu merasa sia-sia membesarkan Doyoung dengan susah payah hingga menjadi secantik mungkin agar ia memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan tapi malah berbanding terbalik dari apa yang ku harapkan,"

Jaehyun menggeleng tidak setuju, bukan hal sia-sia bagi sang mertua nya sudah membesarkan Doyoung seindah itu ia justru sangat berterima kasih karena sudah melahirkan dan merawat Doyoung dengan baik, ia berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tua Doyoung,

"Kami hampir putus asa karena di umurnya yang sekarang Doyoung tak kunjung menikah, ia juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan seseorang sebagai kekasih nya pada kami,"

Jaehyun bersorak riang dalam hati setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Doyoung tidak pernah berpacaran, ia tidak perlu takut akan seseorang yang akan merebut Doyoung dari nya atau membuat Doyoung meminta cerai karena mantan kekasih yang sangat di cintai nya datang kembali.

"Tapi pernah suatu hari Doyoung pulang kerumah mengajak seorang teman, kalau tidak salah satu tahun setelah Doyoung mulai bekerja, ia pria yang cukup tampan, kami senang bukan main karena berpikir bahwa itu adalah kekasih nya yang akan ia kenalkan pada kami tapi hal itu terpatahkan ketika Doyoung memberi tahu kami bahwa pria itu gay mendengar alasan itu kami mengerti kenapa Doyoung bisa dekat bahkan berteman dengan nya,"

"Sejujurnya di mata kepala kami pria yang di ajak Doyoung itu tidak tampak seperti seorang gay karena dari apa yang eomma lihat, eomma yakin seratus persen pria itu normal dan menyukai Doyoung, tapi karena Doyoung mati-matian berkata bahwa ia Gay dan tidak tertarik dengan nya kami hanya pasrah saja,"

"Apa mereka masih berhubungan?,"

Nyonya kim bisa mendengar dengan nada tidak suka dalam pertanyaan Jaehyun,

"Doyoung berhubungan dengan nya karena mereka rekan kerja dan untuk seorang pemalas seperti Doyoung mana mau dia bekerja secara terikat, jadi nak Jaehyun tenang saja, Kami sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya," yah semoga saja seperti itu, Jaehyun hanya berdehem pelan,

"Sebenar nya Doyoung pernah di jodohkan oleh ayah nya beberapa kali, termaksud dengan mu, namun eomma selalu menolak nya karena eomma tidak ingin memaksa Doyoung lagi,"

"Hanya saja ayah nya sudah tidak tahan melihat Doyoung yang tampak menyedihkan di mata nya dengan senang hati menerima lamaranmu hari itu, Eomma tidak tahu apakah kau memang menyukai Doyoung atau kau hanya iseng saja karena kau sudah lelah di jodohkan oleh ibu mu,"

Jaehyun terkejut bahwa mertua nya tahu mengenai yah perjodohan bodoh yang di lakukan ibu nya,

"eomma tahu pesta di rumah mu itu adalah acara mencari Jodoh untukmu, aku tidak sebodoh itu anak muda, tapi satu hal yang pasti tolong jaga putri ku dan tolong terima dia dengan seluruh kekurangan nya karena eomma sangat menyayangi nya,"

" dan juga Eomma sangat berterima kasih karena menjadikan Doyoung sebagai pilihan mu di saat ada banyak wanita lain yang lebih baik dari Doyoung,"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala nya, ia lalu memegang kedua tangan mertua nya sementara tangan lain nya memegang dada nya sendiri,

"Tidak, justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau memberikan Doyoung padaku, mempercayakan nya padaku, aku janji bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga Doyoung sebagaimana kalian menjaga nya karena Aku, Jung Jaehyun, sangat mencintai istriku Jung Doyoung bagaimanapun keadaan nya, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan perasaanku ini tulus, Jadi sekali lagi kukatakan, Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih karena telah memberikan putri kalian untuk ku,"

Ibu Doyoung hanya menangis terharu dengan pengakuan Jaehyun, ia lalu memeluk Jaehyun sambil terus mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, ia lalu memberikan Jaehyun album foto terakhir yang ternyata itu adalah album kosong.

"Kalau begitu ambil lah ini, anggap ini hadiah pernikahan dari eomma, Kau bisa mengisi nya dengan foto kalian bersama, eomma hanya bisa berharap kalian akan selalu bahagia."

Jaehyun menerima nya dengan senang hati.

...

Doyoung tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi ketika ia pergi tapi yang pasti ketika ia pulang dari berbelanja ia hanya melihat ibu dan suami nya mengobrol begitu santai di ruang keluarga tanpa memperdulikan Doyoung.

Bahkan setelah ia selesai meletakkan susu bubuk tadi di dapur pasangan ibu mertua dan menantu itu tetap mengacuhkan nya, yah karena tidak ada yng membutuhkan nya Doyoung kembali ke kamarnya.

Mereka sengaja berencana untuk menjahili Doyoung, tidak lama setelah Doyoung kembali kekamar nya Jaehyun juga berpamitan untuk menyusul Doyoung,

Di dalam kamar Doyoung hanya berdiri melamun di depan rak buku nya, tadi nya ia ingin berganti pakaian tapi Doyoung malah terlalu sibuk melamun dan lupa dengan rencana nya, dia tidak melamun hanya sedang berpikir kenapa ibu nya bisa begitu akrab dengan Jaehyun padahal pria itu baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan nya.

Sejujurnya Doyoung iri karena ibu nya bisa begitu akrab dengan Jaehyun, Dia yang istri nya saja hanya akrab ketika mereka di atas ranjang, coba di luar dari itu, yah sebenarnya Jaehyun sering mengajaknya mengobrol tapi Doyoung saja yang terlalu payah dan malu-malu.

" kau sedang apa?,"

Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung dari belakang, tangan nya melingkar tepat di bawah dada Doyoung, aksinya cukup untuk membuat Doyoung tersadar kembali dari lamunan nya dan memberikan nya jawaban sebuah gelengan kecil.

Jaehyun lalu membalik tubuh Doyoung menghadap ke arahnya, menarik pinggul doyoung merapat hingga tubuh mereka menempel satu dengan yang lain nya.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali hmm?,"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun bingung, pria ini tiba-tiba saja jadi begitu menempel pada nya,

"Aaa...aku tidak lucu kok,

Tapi memang sih beberapa orang termaksud dirimu bilang bahwa aku ini imut,"

Jaehyun yang mendengar jawaban Doyoung hanya ber-heol ria sebelum mencium pipi sang istri.

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita kencan ?,"

"Eh????,"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun kaget, Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Batinnya Kencan? Oh tuhan Doyoung tidak pernah berkencan!! Tapi sebenar nya ia sangat ingin melakukan nya.

"Bagaimana kau mau?," tanya Jaehyun mengulang,

Doyoung mengangguk penuh antusias, Tentu saja ia mau!.

"Tapi kencan nya tidak gratis,"

"Hah?," Doyoung kemudian menatap Jaehyun bingung?,

"Aku harus membayarmu?," dan Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Dengan uang?," kali ini Jaehyun memggelengkan kepala nya,

"Lalu?,"

"Daripada uang aku lebih suka kau bayar dengan seks panas bersamamu di atas ranjang." Jawaban Jaehyun disertai seriangan menawannya.

-TBC-

Iya, maaf yah cerita nya tambah gajelas ehehe.

Makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu baca ff ini :) as usual sorry for the typos.

Thanks for the support guys

And thanks for ma editing partner (saran dan masukan dia sangat menyakitkan hati saya ;_; tapi terima kasih banyakkk)


	7. 6

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

Disclaimer : Jaehyun and Doyoung belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Sial, batin Jaehyun mengumpat di dalam hati, Pria tampan itu tak dapat memalingkan wajah nya dari sang istri yang kini berdiri dengan sangat cantik di depan wajah nya.

"Jaehyun bagaimana? Aku terlihat aneh yah?,"

"Jaehyunnn! kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku sejelek itu?,"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Doyoung, Jaehyun terlalu sibuk berfantasi tentang diri nya dan Doyoung. Istri nya tampak seperti gadis remaja yang baru meranjak kemarin sore dengan Rok selutut disertai blouse yang di masukkan kedalamnya tidak lupa ikat pinggang berbahan kain dan stocking hitam yang membuat Jaehyun lebih ingin mengajak Doyoung ke kamar daripada berkencan.

Yap! Hari ini mereka akan berkencan seperti yang sudah Jaehyun janjikan, bahkan Jaehyun meminta bayaran untuk ini yang langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Doyoung tapi itu bukan masalah bagi nya, toh ia bisa minta bayaran nya nanti setelah mereka berkencan atau sekarang sebelum mereka pergi tidak ada salah nya melakukan seks singkat, pikir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun lalu melirik singkat ke bawah celana nya yang sedikit mengembung sebelum bernafas berat dan menatap Doyoung kembali.

Jaejoong yang melihat putra nya melamun sembari menatap Doyoung lapar hanya menepuk kepala Jaehyun yang masih fokus pada fantasi liar nya dari belakang untuk menyadarkan sang putra.

"Berhenti berpikiran kotor, apa kau akan mengabaikan istri mu begitu saja? Kau tidak lihat menantuku sudah secantik ini,"

"Siapa yang berpikiran kotor? Aku terlalu terpesona karena Doyoung sangat cantik," elak Jaehyun, ia tidak mau di cap sebagai pria mesum di depan Doyoung karena sang ibu walaupun sebenarnya Doyoung malah menganggap nya sebagai maniak.

"Heh? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau dan ayah mu bisa ku tebak tanpa perlu ku lihat sekalipun,"

"Ya ya terserah ibu saja, aku pergi daah,"

Jaehyun hanya mengacuhkan ibu nya yang kini justru tambah mengamuk pada Jaehyun tapi di tahan oleh sang ayah yang akan selalu mendukung sang putra.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekat pada Doyoung yang kini diam berdiri di dekat pintu, istri nya tampak lucu ketika merajuk.

"Jadi apa kita akan pergi atau kau hanya akan diam saja di situ?,"

Doyoung masih diam, ia bahkan menundukkan kepala nya dari Jaehyun yang kini berdiri tepat di depan nya sembari menatap Doyoung geli.

"Yasudah jika tidak mau, aku kembali tidur saja,"

Belum sampai memutar tubuh nya, Jaehyun sudah di tahan oleh Doyoung yang menarik jaket nya, istri nya itu masih menunduk, tapi tangan nya menarik-narik jaket Jaehyun, sementara Jaehyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jaehyun sekarang mulai mengerti Doyoung, istri nya itu sering sekali bertingkah malu-malu tapi mau, mengingat Doyoung tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan laki-laki selain keluarga nya tentu saja, jadi lah Jaehyun harus memulai segala nya.

"Jadi masih mau pergi?,"

Anggukan Doyoung cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, ia lalu menggandeng tangan Doyoung sebelum berpamit pada orang tua nya .

...

Awalnya mereka bingung menentukan kemana mereka akan pergi, Doyoung sangat ingin ke taman bermain seperti lotte atau everland sementara Jaehyun ingin mengajak Doyoung ke tempat yang lebih romantis dan yah sepi karena Jaehyun kurang suka keramaian dan tempat yang ramai membuatnya susah untuk bermesraan dengan Doyoung, istri nya itu pasti menolak.

Namun pada akhirnya Jaehyun mengalah membiarkan Doyoung menang dengan syarat setelah mereka selesai Doyoung akan menuruti apapun yang Jaehyun katakan, Doyoung yang sudah terbujuk rayu menurut saja dengan taman bermain Lotte sebagai pilihan nya.

Setiba nya di tempat Jaehyun cukup menyesal karena menyetujui permintaan Doyoung, ia lupa bahwa ini adalah hari libur yang berarti akan ada banyak kerumunan manusia, tapi Jaehyun juga mensyukuri pilihan istri nya.

Bagaimana tidak, belum saja masuk mereka sudah terpisah karena Jaehyun terlalu fokus membeli tiket dan Doyoung terlalu kaku dan lemot di tempat ramai mengakibatkan mereka terpisah.

Tapi poin bagus dari kejadian tadi adalah Doyoung menjadi lebih menempel pada nya, Doyoung tidak hanya menggandeng tangan nya, istri nya itu justru memeluk tangan Jaehyun hingga bisa di rasa oleh Jaehyun dua benda kenyal kesukaan nya membelai lembut tangan kekar Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun berjanjilah kau tidak akan melepas peganganku,"

"Tentu saja," jawaban singkat Jaehyun terdengar sangat meyakinkan bagi Doyoung,

Ini pertama kali nya Doyoung pergi ke taman bermain bersama orang lain terlebih orang itu pria dan gila nya pria itu suami nya, biasa nya Doyoung hanya pergi bersama keluarga nya, Doyoung bukan nya tidak punya teman, ia punya banyak teman wanita, hanya saja teman-teman nya sering mengajak kekasih mereka dan itu adalah hal yang paling di hindari oleh Doyoung kecuali seseorang sih.

sedangkan Jaehyun,pria itu sedang berpikir alangkah gila diri nya jika ia melepaskan pelukan Doyoung dari tangan nya, kalau bisa , Jaehyun mau di tempeli oleh Doyoung seperti ini setiap hari.

..

Pertama-tama mereka memasuki toko souvenir, mulai dari membeli gantungan kunci, kaos, topi dan hal-hal yang tidak penting lain nya menurut Jaehyun tapi melihat Doyoung tampak begitu semangat Jaehyun hanya membiarkan nya saja.

Mereka tidak langsung menaiki wahana yang ada, mereka berjajan terlebih dahulu, Doyoung membeli waffle ice cream sementara Jaehyun membeli bungeoppang isi ice cream mengingat cuaca sedang panas-panas nya ice cream adalah pilihan terbaik menurut pasangan ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara berjajan mereka, Jaehyun dan Doyoung mulai menaiki berbagai jenis wahana yang ada, dari yang santai hingga yang terekstrem.

Sebagai penutup mereka memasuki rumah hantu, untuk Jaehyun, dia bukan nya tidak takut pada hantu hanya saja, fakta bahwa di balik dandan seram itu adalah manusia biasa, Jaehyun tidak bisa merasakan sensasi menyeramkan nya, berbeda dengan Doyoung, mau asli atau bukan, Ia tetap takut dan menyesal masuk kedalam rumah hantu, mental nya terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi semua ini.

"Kyaaaaa,"

Doyoung tidak lagi memeluk tangan Jaehyun, sekarang ia memeluk seluruh tubuh Jaehyun, berlindung di dalam pelukan sang suami, sementara Jaehyun hanya membalas memeluk pinggang Doyoung dari samping, Jaehyun mana mungkin menolak nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka di dalam rumah hantu, Doyoung terus-terusan berteriak, mulai dari

"Hwaaaaa,"

"Omoooo,"

Hingga berteriak meneriaki nama sang ibu, akibat nya Doyoung menjadi kelelahan dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung duduk, meminta Doyoung untuk menunggu dan diam sementara ia pergi membeli minum untuk nya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengantri untuk membeli minuman,"

Doyoung mengangguk ia lalu menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia mampu dan menghembuskan nya dengan kasar hingga di rasa nafas nya kembali teratur dan wajah nya sudah tidak pucat lagi.

Beruntung Doyoung duduk di tempat yg yah tidak bisa di katakan sepi tapi memang hanya sedikit kerumunan yang melewati nya jadi dia bisa dengan tenang mengembalikan nyawa nya yang tadi menghilang ketika di dalam rumah hantu.

Doyoung masih setia menunggu Jaehyun, sudah hampir sepuluh menit suami nya pergi, Doyoung yakin Jaehyun pasti tengah mengantri dan Doyoung memaklumi nya karena keadaan di sini sangat ramai sembari tangan nya memainkan gantungan handphone yang mereka beli tadi, sebuah gantungan couple dan Doyoung sangat menyukai nya, barang couple pertama nya bersama Jaehyun.

Hingga sebuah suara menarik atensi Doyoung,

"Hai nona, sendiri saja, Perlu kami temani?,"

Di depan Doyoung berdiri tiga orang pria yang jika di lihat rentan usia mereka dari wajah nya,mereka tampak seperti anak sekolahan yang masih berusia 19 atau 20-an, yang tadi bertanya pada Doyoung memiliki rambut hitam gelap, teman nya yang satu memiliki rambut merah terang dan yang lain nya memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti Jaehyun, cokelat keemasan.

"Nona kenapa diam saja? Apa kau bisu?," ini si rambut merah yang bertanya,

Doyoung mengacuhkan ketiga pria tadi tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan mereka, mungkin Doyoung tampak tenang dan acuh tapi di dalam hati Doyoung sudah menangis dan ketakutan bukan main.

Kesal dengan sikap acuh Doyoung, salah si rambut merah menarik tangan Doyoung hingga berdiri, sementara Doyoung sudah meronta minta di lepas, mata nya sudah basah oleh air mata yang tak lagi dapat Doyoung tahan.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami? Sayang jika gadis secantik dirimu sendiran di sini bukan ?,"

Kini si rambut hitam dengan lancang menarik rahang Doyoung agar menatap ke arah mereka sementara si rambut merah merangkul pundak Doyoung dengan akrab nya.

"Woah, ternyata kau memang sangat cantik ?,"

Doyoung sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata nya menangis dan berharap Jaehyun segera datang karena demi apapun Dia ingin Jaehyun di sini sekarang juga.

"Ssshh sudahlah nona, jangan menangis, kami berjanji tidak akan memaksa jika kau menurut pada kami," kali ini si rambut cokelat yang berbicara,

"Ya..ya benar itu, jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekara—ng,"

'Puk'

Ucapan si rambut merah terhenti begitu secangkir es jatuh mendarat tepat di atas kepala nya, cairan dingin dan lengket itu mengalir dan menetes hingga wajah nya.

"Yyak! Siapa yang berani melempariku hah?!,"

Si rambut merah mendongkak tidak suka, ia berbalik untuk melihat orang yang sudah dengan lancang nya melempari kepala nya dengan minuman manis di ikuti oleh dua teman lain nya.

"Oi! Jauhkan tangan kalian dari istri ku,"

Doyoung mengenali suara itu, ia lalu mengangkat kepala nya dan mendapati Jaehyun yang berdiri di depan nya, wajah Jaehyun tampak sangat mengerikan, ia menatap dingin kepada ketiga pria yang ada di dekat nya.

"Oh jadi gadis ini istri mu? Bagaimana jika istri mu ku pinjam untuk membersihkan kepala ku yang sudah kau lempari tadi?,"

"Jae..Jaehyunnn hiks...," Doyoung menatap Jaehyun, wajah nya sudah basah oleh air mata dan keringat yang bercampur menjadi satu,

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung lalu tersenyum seolah menyuruh nya untuk tenang, lalu kembali menatap ke arah tiga pria tadi sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Woah woah, mau sok pahlawan dia,"

Si rambut hitam kini mencibir Jaehyun,

"Kenapa? Kau marah kami menggangu istri mu? Bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini,"

"Hiks...Jaehyunnn–,"

Jaehyun yang sudah berada di dekat mereka bisa mendengar tangisan pilu Doyoung, sebelum si rambut merah melancarkan aksi nya, Jaehyun sudah terlebih dahulu memukul nya hingga terjatuh.

Dua teman nya yang tidak terima mencoba menyerang Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun dengan mudah mengelak dan memukul kedua nya hingga tersungkur bahkan muntah.

Ah~ mereka terlalu meremehkan Jaehyun, mereka tidak tahu saja jika Jaehyun memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

Dan dengan sigap Jaehyun menarik Doyoung kedalam pelukan nya, Tubuh Doyoung bergetar karena ketakutan, tapi tangisan nya sudah tidak seperti tadi, Doyoung lebih memilih menangis dalam diam, Jaehyun lalu mengajak Doyoung untuk pergi.

.

Jaehyun menenangkan Doyoung yang masih sesegukan di dalam mobil, mengelus kepala Doyoung sayang, dan mengusap pipi Doyoung yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Kita pulang yah?,"

Doyoung hanya menggeleng pelan, ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang,

"Kalau begitu kau masih mau lanjut kencan nya?,"

Doyoung menggelengkan kepala nya lagi, Doyoung tidak bisa memikirkan hal apapun bahkan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan kemana tapi selama Jaehyun di sisi nya Doyoung akan tenang.

"Haahhh,"

Jaehyun mengehela nafas nya kasar ia menyesal meninggalkan Doyoung sendirian, beruntung tadi Jaehyun datang tepat pada waktu nya. Jaehyun tidak bisa bayangkan jika ia terlambat barang sedetik saja.

"Jaehyun,"

Doyoung memanggil Jaehyun dengan suara nya yang serak, merasa terpanggil Jaehyun memberikan atensi nya kembali pada Doyoung.

"Iya sayang?,"

Pertanyaan singkat Jaehyun hanya di jawab oleh gelengan dan pelukan dari Doyoung, istri nya itu memeluk Jaehyun dengan sangat erat seolah-olah sebentar saja Jaehyun melepas pelukan nya maka hal buruk akan terjadi pada Doyoung.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jaehyun kembali membuka suara,

"Jadi kau tidak mau pulang?,"

Doyoung menggeleng pelan,

"Melanjutkan kencan?,"

Jawaban Doyoung masih sama, sebuah gelengan

"Mau makan ?,"

Kali ini Doyoung tidak lagi menggelengkan kepala nya, Dia menatap Jaehyun dengan mata nya yang berbinar oleh sisa air mata, Doyoung lalu meletakkan kepala nya di leher Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun," panggil Doyoung singkat,

"Iya sayang?,"

"Jangan kemana-mana lagi, aku ingin bersama mu saja,"

Jawaban Doyoung cukup untuk membuat nyawa Jaehyun terbang jauh menembus langit di mana sekumpulan malaikat kini menyambut nya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Kita selesaikan saja kencan nya yah ?," Doyoung mengedikkan bahu nya ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana,

"Kalau aku mengajakmu kemana saja kau tidak akan menolak?," kali ini Doyoung mengangguk,

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi,"

Jaehyun menjalankan mobil nya, dengan perlahan sementara Doyoung hanya memeluk lengan Jaehyun dengan erat.

...

Doyoung hanya berbaring pasrah, tubuh nya bergerak mengikuti gerakan Jaehyun yang menggenjot nya dengan penuh nafsu.

Doyoung memang berkata bahwa dia ingin bersama Jaehyun dan akan mengikuti kemana pria itu membawa nya, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Doyoung bahwa Jaehyun akan membawa nya ke hotel yang sudah di siap kan nya,

Sejujur nya Jaehyun bisa saja membawa Doyoung ke salah satu hotel milik keluarga nya, tapi Jaehyun tidak ingin orang tua nya tahu bahwa dia sempat-sempat nya meniduri menantu mereka selagi berkencan.

Rencana nya Jaehyun memang akan mengajak Doyoung ke sini untuk makan malam lalu melihat observatory dan menginap di sini tapi siapa sangka bahwa kejadian tadi terjadi dan Jaehyun hanya ingin menenangkan Doyoung bagaimana pun cara nya.

Tapi semua nya gagal begitu Doyoung yang ketakutan tak kunjung melepas diri nya dari Jaehyun dan justru dengan manja nya menempeli Jaehyun dan yah kalian tahu sendiri Jaehyun bagaimana.

Jadilah mereka sekarang bergerumul panas di atas ranjang, dengan Doyoung yang sudah telanjang bulat seperti bayi sementara Jaehyun, hanya kaos dan jaket nya saja yang di lepas, ia masih menggunakan celana jins nya yang hanya di turun kan sedikit.

Jaehyun bergerak dengan sangat cepat, tanpa memberi sedikitpun cela pada gerakan nya, bibir nya menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh Doyoung, meninggalkan tanda ruam kemerahan pada tiap bagian yang di lewati bibirnya.

Doyoung membiarkan Jaehyun berbuat semau nya, Dia tidak perduli dengan apapun asalkan Jaehyun tetap di dekat nya terus.

Tangan Doyoung bergerak mengelus perut Jaehyun yang berbentuk kotak-kotak, tubuh Jaehyun sangat berisi tapi berbentuk, tangan nya kekar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol yah sebenarnya tidak hanya tangan Jaehyun yang berurat, benda yang kini bergerak keluar masuk di kewanitaannya juga sangat berurat menurut nya, lupakan saja yang bagian akhir tadi pikiran nya sedang tidak normal memang.

Doyoung sangat suka dengan tubuh Jaehyun, hangat, nyaman, dan menenangkan.

"Aaahhhh Jae..,"

Desah Doyoung begitu mencapai puncak nya di ikuti oleh Jaehyun yang kini melambatkan gerakkan nya, yang juga menyemburkan cairan hangat nya di rahim Doyoung.

Jaehyun lalu melepas tautan tubuh mereka, sebelum berbaring Jaehyun melepas jins nya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam nya sementara Doyoung tidak memakai apapun kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya.

Dengan posisi tangan nya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Doyoung, Jaehyun bisa memeluk Doyoung dengan leluasa apalagi tangan Doyoung melingkar pada pinggang nya membalas pelukan Jaehyun.

Otak Jaehyun mungkin sudah di landa oleh kabut nafsu namun Jaehyun menahan nya, Doyoung memang menuruti kemauan nya tapi Jaehyun tahu Doyoung masih syok dengan kejadian tadi.

Jaehyun menunduk menghadap Doyoung yang kini memejamkan mata nya, Tangan nya yang bebas mengelus pipi Doyoung.

"Seharus nya aku tidak meninggalkan mu sendirian tadi,"

Jaehyun membalik tubuh nya menghadap Doyoung dari posisi terlentang nya,

"Aku tidak seharus nya terpikir untuk pergi sendir dan membiarkanmu menunggu seperti tadi padahal aku tahu kau itu bagaimana,"

Jaehyun mengusap pipi gembil Doyoung, menatap mata hitam Doyoung yang sangat di sukai nya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Jaehyun benar-benar menyesal, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia berjanji pada ibu Doyoung bahwa Jaehyun akan menjaga nya, tapi apa yang dia perbuat, meninggalkan Doyoung dan membiarkan nya di ganggu oleh sekumpulan bocah ingusan.

"Tidak Jaehyun, kau tidak salah, aku saja yang terlalu payah,"

Doyoung menggeleng pelan, tangannya bergerak untuk memegang tangan Jaehyun yang sedang mengelus pipi nya.

"Aku seharus nya berteriak, bukan nya menangis seperti anak kecil,"

Doyoung mulai menangis lagi, menangisi kepayahan diri nya.

"Ssshh~ sudah jangan menangis, jja tidurlah, kau pasti lelah kan,"

Jaehyun menghapus air mata Doyoung lalu mengecup kening Doyoung sekilas dan memeluk istri nya seerat mungkin seakan-akan takut kehilangan Doyoung dari pelukan nya.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Doyoung meregangkan tubuh nya dan merangkak bangun dari kasur, kaki-kaki kurus nya membawa tubuh nya ke kamar mandi.

Tubuh nya lengket oleh keringat, begitu juga dengan area kewanitaan nya yang terasa basah dan lengket karena sperma Jaehyun.

Doyoung malu sendiri jika mengingat betapa manja diri nya pada Jaehyun tadi, Doyoung tidak bisa menahan rasa malu nya.

Setelah ini harus bagaimana diri nya menghadapi Jaehyun apalagi setelah perkataan memalukan yang ia katakan dalam mobil tadi, rasa nya Doyoung ingin menghilangkan diri nya saat ini juga.

Selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri, Doyoung mulai mengeringkan tubuh nya, lalu keluar dengan tubuh yang hanya dibaluti oleh bathrobe, sebelum diri nya menemukan bahwa pakaian nya sudah tidak layak lagi untuk di pakai.

Doyoung menghela nafas nya, ia menatap Jaehyun yang masih tidur, Doyoung tidak berani membangunkan Jaehyun hanya untuk meminta seseorang mengantarkan baju untuk nya.

Doyoung yang bingung harus apa, hanya duduk di pinggir kasur sebelum mata nya terteju pada balkon kamar mereka yang menunjukkan pemandangan yang tampak sangat indah.

Karena rasa kagum Doyoung sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi, Doyoung berjalan lalu membuka pintu kaca balkon tersebut, hal yang pertama menyambut Doyoung adalah hembusan angin kencang yang menyapa tubuh nya.

Dingin, tapi Doyoung menyukai nya, belum lagi udara malam yang terasa sejuk dan dari lantai setinggi ini Doyoung bisa menghirup udara yang sangat segar, Doyoung tidak sabar menunggu esok untuk menikmati udara pagi yang pasti nya lebih menyegarkan dari ini.

Doyoung memejamkan mata nya, menikmati setiap kali hembusan angin menerpa kulit wajah nya dan sesekali menyapa kulit tubuh nya yang hanya di baluti bathrobe.

Selagi Doyoung sibuk dengan acara mari menikmati angin malam dengan tubuh telanjang yang di balut bathrobe, Jaehyun terbangun ketika tidak mendapati istri nya di sisi nya lagi.

Belum lagi angin malam yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyapa tubuh atas Jaehyun yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Jaehyun menengok ke kanan dan kiri, tidak ada Doyoung di mana pun tapi angin yang terus-terusan menerpa kulit nya cukup untuk menjadi penunjuk di mana keadaan istri nya berada.

Jaehyun tidak langsung menghampiri Doyoung, dia mencuci muka nya terlebih dahulu baru berjalan menuju balkon.

Dengan tubuh nya yang topless, Jaehyun bisa merasakan bagaimana dingin nya hembusan angin terasa menusuk ke dalam tubuh nya, dan begitu sampai Jaehyun langsung memeluk tubuh Doyoung dari belakang.

Doyoung tersentak kaget ketika sepasang tangan kekar memeluk nya dari belakang, bahkan kepala si pemilik tangan tadi sudah bergerak menciumi tenguk Doyoung tanpa izin.

"Apa tidak dingin berdiri di sini hanya memakai ini?,"

Tangan Jaehyun menelusup masuk ke dalam jubah mandi Doyoung, membelai tubuh sang istri yang ternyata polos tanpa pakaian selain jubah mandi nya.

"Dan kau telanjang hmm?,"

Jaehyun berbisik pelan dan menggigiti cuping telinga Doyoung menggoda, tangan nya bukan lagi membelai tapi kini meremas payudara Doyoung lembut.

Doyoung yang geli dengan sentuhan Jaehyun menarik tangan Jaehyun yang sudah tidak sopan menyentuh nya lalu memutar tubuh berisi nya menghadap sang suami.

"Kau harus harus nya lihat pakaianku sudah tidak layak pakai lagi Jaehyun,"

"Benarkah?," Jaehyun sebenarnya sudah tahu tapi ia masih ingin bertanya pada Doyoung.

"Iyaa,"

"Yasudah biar saja, lagipula aku tidak butuh kau berpakaian lengkap,"

"Memang nya kita tidak akan pulang?,"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung, ia justru menempelkan tubuh mereka, tanganya bergerak untuk menggendong tubuh Doyoung dan memepetkan nya di pagar balkon yang terbuat dari kaca, Doyoung yang ketakutan melingkarkan tangan nya pada leher Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun!! Turun kan aku,"

Bukan nya mendengarkan perkataan Doyoung, Jaehyun justru menciumi payudara Doyoung yang kini terekspos karena posisi nya yang tak lagi berarturan.

"Jaehyun hentikan! aku bisa jatuh,"

Pelukan Doyoung pada leher Jaehyun sangat lah erat, persetan dengan Jaehyun yang mengacuhkan nya, yang terpenting Doyoung sekarang berpegangan erat pada Jaehyun, jika ia jatuh maka Jaehyun harus jatuh bersama nya enak saja Doyoung yang patah tulang Jaehyun hanya menonton saja.

Jaehyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menurunkan Doyoung dari gendongannya, Doyoung yang merasa kaki nya sudah kembali menyentuh lantai, menatap Jaehyun marah.

"Jaehyun tadi itu mengerikan sekali,"

Marah Doyoung, Jaehyun hanya terkekeh ringan, dan bukan nya menjawab Jaehyun justru mencium bibir Doyoung yang tampak menggoda, menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah Doyoung.

Doyoung yang awal nya kewalahan kini mulai membalas ciuman Jaehyun, ia membalas hisapan Jaehyun pada bibir nya, tanganya yang masih melingkar pada leher Jaehyun kini menjambaki rambut sang suami.

Jaehyun yang pandai memanfaatkan keadaan,menurunkan celana nya lalu tangan nya bergerak mengangkat satu kaki Doyoung ke atas dan langsung di tahan di antara tangan dan pinggang nya.

Doyoung yang mulai sadar dengan keadaan nya, mencoba mendorong Jaehyun, Doyoung tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Jaehyun setelah ini ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun yang mengeras kini menusuk ke arah kewanitaan nya.

Doyoung menarik kepala Jaehyun agar melepaskan ciumannya tapi Jaehyun bersikap acuh, justru ciuman Jaehyun bertambah ganas dari sebelum nya.

Sungguh Doyoung ingin menghentikan tangan Jaehyun yang kini mengarahkan milik nya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Doyoung, tapi ciuman gila Jaehyun harus ia hentikan terlebih dahulu, Bagaimana tidak Jaehyun mencium Doyoung tanpa perduli bahwa Doyoung mulai kekurangan asupan oksigen.

Jaehyun yang sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Doyoung pada aktifitas nya, mendorong masuk kejantanan nya, hingga Doyoung tersentak kesakitan dan menggigit bibir Jaehyun hingga berdarah.

"Aakhh," pekik Doyoung kesakitan

Setelah ciuman nya terlepas, Jaehyun hanya mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Di tatap nya Doyoung yang kini meringis kesakitan sembari menarik nafas lalu Jaehyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ngghhh Jaee... hyun ngghh aakuhh baru sud... aaaaah mandihhh,"

Doyoung mencoba menghentikan hentakan pinggul Jaehyun sementara mulut nya mendesah, desahan nya mengeras setiap kali genjotan Jaehyun menyentak tubuh nya lebih keras.

"Lalu?,"

"Aaaaakkkkhh, pelan sedikithhhhmmmmp,"

Jaehyun menarik jubah mandi Doyoung hingga memperlihatkan dua bongkahan kenyal kesukaan Jaehyun, tanpa babibu Jaehyun menghisap gundukan kecil Doyoung yang sudah mengeras, sedangkan Doyoung hanya membungkam mulutnya menahan desahan laknat yang terus saja keluar.

Setelah Doyoung mendapatkan klimaks pertama nya, Jaehyun berhenti, tapi tidak melepas kontak tubuh mereka. Ia menggendong Doyoung layaknya koala kemudian berjalan kembali kedalam kamar, tak lupa Jaehyun menutup pintu balkon tadi, karena udara malam tidak begitu baik untuk tubuh mereka.

Jaehyun lalu mendaratkan bokong nya di atas kasur dengan Doyoung kini duduk di pangkuan Jaehyun, kaki-kaki Doyoung terlipat di samping paha nya.

Doyoung sudah tahu kemana aktifitas ini akan berakhir, tentu saja malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika sudah begini, Doyoung tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan Jaehyun, hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan posisi nya.

"Bergeraklah," titah Jaehyun, dan Doyoung hanya menggeleng.

"Bergeraklah sayang," kali ini perkataan Jaehyun penuh penekanan bahkan tangan nya mencengkram pinggang Doyoung hingga memerah.

"Jaehyun sakit," Doyoung mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jaehyun pada pinggang nya tapi Jaehyun justru mengencangkan nya.

"Jaehyun aku hanya tidak mau posisi seperti ini,"

"Dengar sayang, jika kau bergerak, aku akan berhenti setelah ini selesai dan kita akan kembali tidur,"

"Kau janji?,"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab ia hanya menatap Doyoung dengan mata nya yang tampak mengerikan, Doyoung pada akhir nya menyerah, ia mengikuti permintaan Jaehyun, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun, setiap kali pinggul nya turun, Doyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana batang kemaluan Jaehyun menghentak nya dengan sangat keras memenuhi kewanitaan nya.

Sementara Jaehyun hanya menikmati bagaimana Doyoung bergerak dengan sangat perlahan yang terasa menggoda, mengesalkan dan sekaligus nikmat di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tapi Doyoung salah besar, Jaehyun mungkin berkata akan berhenti tapi bukan acara bercinta mereka melainkan Jaehyun akan berhenti dengan posisi tadi karena pada akhir nya mereka bercinta hingga Jaehyun puas dan menyisakan Doyoung yang terbaring lemas layaknya korban pemerkosaan.

Yah Doyoung memang baru saja di perkosa oleh suami nya sendiri.

-TBC-

Hi guys, makasih yah masih menanti dan membaca cerita gaje bin absurd ini eheheh :)

Dan seperti biasa ku akan mengucapkan /Terima Kasih untuk supportnya/.


	8. 7

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

Disclaimer : Jaehyun and Doyoung belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun sangat lah sibuk, pria itu hampir setiap hari pulang malam dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, bahkan terkadang Jaehyun tidur tanpa melepas sepatu ataupun berganti baju apalagi mandi.

Benar-benar berbeda dari Jaehyun yang biasa nya sebelum tidur saja harus mencuci muka ataupun bersih-bersih terlebih dahulu terkecuali selepas mereka bercinta.

Karena nya malam ini Doyoung berencana untuk menyambut Jaehyun, jika biasa nya ia tidur duluan karena mertua nya bilang kasihan jika Doyoung harus menunggu Jaehyun yang terlambat, ia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik, itu saja kok.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jaehyun bahkan tidak menyentuhnya beberapa hari ini, bukan-bukan Doyoung bukan nya ingin di sentuh oleh Jaehyun hanya saja biasa nya pria itu tidur ia akan memeluk Doyoung ataupun menempel pada nya tapi sekarang Jaehyun bahkan tidur memunggungi nya seperti membuat jarak pada nya.

Doyoung jadi merasa sedih karena nya, dan seperti biasa pikiran negatif dan buruk mulai memenuhi pikiran Doyoung seperti apakah Jaehyun bosan pada nya? Atau Mungkinkah Jaehyun memiliki wanita lain dan menggunakan pekerjaan kantor sebagai alasan untuk menemui nya?.

Tapi Doyoung menepis semua asumsi buruk itu, ia harus mulai membangun kepercayaan pada Jaehyun walaupun terkadang diri nya masih ragu tapi Doyoung sedang berusaha terutama setelah apa saja yang telah Jaehyun lakukan untuk nya.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengganjal perasaan nya tapi Doyoung tidak tahu apa itu, yah lupakan sajalah, bukan hal penting menurut nya hanya perasaan Doyoung saja.

Jadilah Doyoung duduk di atas ranjang besar milik Jaehyun, Kamar Jaehyun sangatlah besar padahal ia sudah tinggal disini beberapa bulan tapi Doyoung baru menyadari nya sekarang.

Doyoung menonton TV, tak ada acara yang menarik menurut nya, dan tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada Jam yang berada tepat di atas TV yang juga menempel di dinding layaknya jam tadi dan pintu kamar yang masih tertutup tanpa memberi tanda-tanda untuk seseorang membuka nya.

Mata nya tak pernah lelah untuk mengabsen ke arah jam dan pintu setiap detiknya.

Doyoung mengehela nafas nya, ini sudah setengah dua belas malam, dan Belum ada tanda-tanda Jaehyun akan pulang, mata nya sudah mulai mengantuk, Doyoung akan bertahan setengah jam lagi dan jika Jaehyun belum juga akan pulang maka Doyoung akan tidur duluan, Yah setidaknya ia sudah berusaha bukan?.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu artinya sekarang sudah pukul dua belas, dan Doyoung sudah tidak tahan, mata nya sudah sangat berat tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun dari Jaehyun.

Doyoung menyerah, ia akan tidur sekarang.

Tangan nya bergerak untuk menarik selimut, terhenti begitu pintu kamar Jaehyun terbuka dan menunjukkan Jaehyun dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

Doyoung meloncat dari ranjang lalu menghampiri Jaehyun dengan senyum termanis nya.

"Jaehyun kau pulang,"

Doyoung bertanya dengan sangat riang sementara Jaehyun hanya berdehem malas, sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh pikir nya.

Jaehyun lalu melempar tas dan jas nya ke atas sofa, ia baru akan melepas dasi nya tapi Doyoung sudah menarik nya duluan.

" apa kau ingin mandi ? Jika iya aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu,"

Tak ada Jawaban dari Jaehyun, pria itu sibuk dengan ponsel nya mengecek email yang terus-terusan memenuhi kotak masuk nya dan membalas pesan bawahan nya.

"Jaehyun-ah,"

Doyoung baru akan menyentuh bahu Jaehyun, namun tangan nya di tepis oleh Jaehyun yang menatap nya dingin dan membentak nya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sedikit?!,"

Doyoung tersentak kaget ketika tangan nya di tepis dan Jaehyun membentak nya dengan kasar.

Jaehyun masih belum menyadari perbuatan nya, pria itu masih fokus pada ponsel nya sementara Doyoung tengah menahan tangis sembari menatap Jaehyun takut.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu," ucap Doyoung lirih,

Jaehyun yang mendengar suara bergetar Doyoung, menahan istri nya yang hendak menarik diri menjauh lalu memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Tidak tidak, aku yang minta maaf oke,"

Jaehyun menarik dagu Doyoung agar melihat ke arah nya dengan wajah takut, cairan bening sudah membasahi pipi nya, sementara tangan nya menutup mulut nya agar tangisan nya tidak mengeluarkan suara yang akan mengganggu Jaehyun.

"Aku sangat-sangat lelah sayang, maafkan aku ya, aku tidak pernah bermaksud memarahimu dan membentakmu seperti tadi,"

Jaehyun menghapus air mata Doyoung, mencoba melepas tangan Doyoung yang membekap mulut nya, Pria itu baru akan mengecup bibir Doyoung tapi tatapan sang istri membuat Jaehyun mengurungkan niat nya, ia hanya mengecup kening Doyoung, lalu turun ke pipi.

Setelah nya Jaehyun beranjak dari tempat nya dan mengajak Doyoung untuk tidur, Doyoung berbaring di sisi kanan Jaehyun tapi ia menolak tangan Jaehyun yang menjadi bantalan.

Jaehyun tidak berbohong, kepala nya benar-benar sangat sakit dan pusing, beberapa hari terakhir Jaehyun tidak makan dengan teratur, bahkan hari ini ia melewatkan makan siang dan malam nya, perut nya kosong, ia lapar tapi tubuh nya sudah sangat lelah sementara pekerjaan nya masih menumpuk.

Semua nya tidak akan jadi seperti ini jika saja Ayah nya tidak secara tiba-tiba memiliki rencana untuk membuka cabang baru di luar negeri.

Jaehyun tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin terulang, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan istri nya di korea sementara Jaehyun berada jauh di negara orang.

Jaehyun tidak mau ketika ia pulang Doyoung benar-benar menceraikan nya karena terlalu sering bepergian walaupun tidak pernah sedikit pun terpikir oleh Doyoung untuk berbuat seperti itu tapi perkataan ibu nya kemarin cukup untuk membuat Jaehyun sadar dan menjadi lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi kesibukan nya justru membawa stres dan mood yang buruk dan akhir nya Jaehyun justru memarahi Doyoung yang berniat baik untuk melayani nya yang pulang kerja.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya kasar, Doyoung memunggungi nya dengan bahu yang bergetar, Doyoung masih menangis, Jaehyun lalu memeluk Doyoung, menciumi pundak Doyoung yang terbuka dengan gaun tidur nya yang berantakan, ia bahkan baru menyadari jika Doyoung memakai gaun tidur tipis yang sangat Jaehyun sukai.

Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja berkencan, Jaehyun bahkan sudah berjanji tidak akan mebiarkan Doyoung menangis lagi tapi apa dia justru membuat Doyoung menangis lagi.

Mungkin Jaehyun harus menunggu besok untuk meminta maaf dan meminta sedikit servis pada istri nya, Jaehyun sudah beberapa hari tidak menyentuh Doyoung dan itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan untuk nya.

..

Doyoung terbangun ketika sesuatu yang panas menempel pada tubuh nya, belum lagi suara bisikan-bisikan kecil yang cukup menganggu nya, karena nya Doyoung membuka mata dengan berat hati.

Dan ia mendapati Jaehyun yang tertidur dalam pelukan nya, dengan wajah Jaehyun yang memerah seperti kepiting dan sementara mulut nya meracau tidak jelas.

Doyoung menyentuh kening Jaehyun dan benar saja, Panas tadi bersumber dari tubuh Jaehyun, Doyoung meyakini jika Jaehyun sedang demam.

Lantas Doyoung buru-buru bangun hendak mengambil air untuk mengompres Jaehyun, namun di tahan oleh sang suami yang memegang tangan nya.

Wajah Jaehyun seperti akan menangis belum lagi mulut mewek nya memberikan kesan lucu yang belum pernah Doyoung lihat sebelum nya.

"Sayang jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Jaehyun berbicara dengan parau nya, suara nya sangat serak dan tenggorokan nya terasa nyeri karena kering.

"Aku tidak akan marah lagi, kumohon jangan pergi,"

Doyoung mana tega dengan Jaehyun yang memohon seperti itu, tapi Doyoung harus turun dan mengambil air, Panas Jaehyun harus di turunkan terlebih dahulu, itu hal yang paling penting menurutnya saat ini.

"Jaehyun aku hanya ingin mengambil air untuk mengompresmu, aku berjanji hanya sebentar,"

Doyoung lalu bergegas turun, ia mengambil air panas dari keran dapur, menadah nya pada baskom kecil dengan sebuah handuk yang sudah terlipat.

sebenarnya seluruh air di rumah ini memiliki dua pilihan yaitu panas dan dingin, Doyoung bisa saja mengambil nya dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar Jaehyun hanya saja ia membutuhkan baskom kecil, handuk, teh hangat dan bubur untuk menurunkan demam Jaehyun dan semua itu ada nya di dapur.

Doyoung tidak sendiri, begitu keluar ia memanggil Ibu Im si kepala pelayan untuk membantu nya, Doyoung bisa saja membuat teh dan memasak bubur selagi mempersiapkan kompresan untuk Jaehyun, tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian, Jadi ia meminta Ibu Im untuk membuatkan Teh dan bubur lalu mengantarkan nya ke kamar Jaehyun.

"Doyoung, ada apa? Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?,"

Langkah Doyoung terhenti ketika Mertua wanita nya memanggil, Nyonya Jung tampak sangat cantik bahkan setelah ia bangun tidur kecantikan nya tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Jaehyun demam eomma, jadi aku mengambil air untuk mengompres nya—,"

"Aku juga meminta tolong Ibu Im untuk membuat kan Jaehyun teh hangat dan bubur,"

"Apa? Jaehyun sakit?,"

"I–iya eomma,"

Jawaban Doyoung terdengar sia-sia kala mertua nya sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun ku sayang, kau pasti sangat kelelahan hingga demam begini,"

Nyonya Jung duduk di bibir ranjang, tangan halus nya mengelus kepala putra semata wayang nya sayang.

Doyoung meletakkan baskom tadi di meja kecil yang berada di sisi ranjang Jaehyun, sebelum di ambil alih oleh Nyonya Jung yang kini mengompres Jaehyun.

"Ayah mu itu memang kelewatan, dan kau mau-mau saja menuruti nya,"

"Aku benar-benar akan memukul nya habis-habisan jika kau sampai sakit parah,"

Nyonya Jung terus-terusan mengelus putra nya Jaehyun, sementara tangan nya tidak berhenti membasahi handuk kecil tadi setiap kali handuk itu kering karena air nya di serap oleh Jaehyun.

"Do–iee,"

Dalam keadaan berbaring Jaehyun mengangkat tangan nya sembari memanggil Doyoung,

"Ssshh, Jangan banyak bergerak, eomma di sini sayang,"

"Doyii ,"

Jaehyun memanggil Doyoung lagi, kali ini panggilan Jaehyun terdengar lebih manja dari sebelum nya,

"Kan ada eomma sayang,"

"Aku ingin istri ku bukan eomma,"

Jaehyun berbicara dengan nada merajuk, Doyoung ingin mendekat tapi ia merasa tidak enak, Nyonya Jung tampak begitu khawatir dan ia hanya bisa mengalah walaupun Jaehyun memanggil nya mendekat.

"Tapi kan ada eomma, kau tidak mau sama eomma ?,"

Nyonya Jung masih bersihkeuh-keuh ingin di dekat putra nya, sebelum suami nya datang di sertai nampan yang berisi bubur dan teh yang langsung di alihkan pada Doyoung yang menawarkan diri untuk membawa nya.

"Sayang sudahlah Jaehyun ingin bersama istri nya, kita turun saja ayo,"

"Oh berani kau bicara pada ku setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada Anak ku,"

"Ta-tapi aku kan tidak—,"

"Jangan membantah!,"

Bukan nya menanggapi perkataan sang suami, Nyonya Jung justru memarahi nya dan melarang sang suami untuk beralasan.

Ia lalu berdiri dan menggeret sang suami keluar, sebelum itu, Nyonya Jung sempat-sempat nya menitipkan Jaehyun pada Doyoung seolah-olah Jaehyun adalah anak berusia 5 tahun yang tengah sakit parah.

"Doyoung sayang, eomma titip Jaehyun sebentar yah, eomma ingin menghukum pria tua ini karena sudah membuat anak ku sakit dengan pekerjaan tidak penting yang di berikan nya,"

Doyoung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Ia lalu menempati posisi yang tadi nya di duduki oleh sang mertua. Dan Jaehyun dengan sigap memeluk perut datar Doyoung dan meletakkan kepala nya di paha sang istri.

"Jaehyun jangan tidur dulu, kau harus makan agar bisa minum obat,"

Awal nya Jaehyun menolak tapi Doyoung terus-terusan merayu nya dan pada akhir nya pria itu menurut, dengan posisi bersandar, Jaehyun memakan bubur yang hanya di makan setengah, lalu meminum teh hangat dan sebuah pil paracetamol.

Sebelum akhir nya ia tertidur pulas tanpa melepas pelukan nya pada pinggang Doyoung.

Doyoung yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya pasrah, ia mengelus kepala Jaehyun dengan lembut dan tak lupa membasahi handuk tadi berulang-ulang.

..

Selang beberapa menit, Nyonya Jung kembali, kali ini ia membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk nasi beserta lauk dan minum nya.

"Doyoung, ini eomma bawakan sarapanmu,"

"Eomma tidak perlu repot-repot begini,"

Doyoung merasa tidak enak hati karena membuat mertua nya membawakan ia sarapan ke dalam kamar layak nya seorang ratu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan begitu,"

"Jja buka mulut mu, Aaa—,"

Menyodorkan sesendok nasi dengan lauk di atas nya, sementara kepala nya bergoyang seolah memerintah Doyoung untuk segera membuka mulut nya.

"Eomma tidak perlu sampai menyuapi ku juga, A–aku bisa makan sendiri,"

"Sudah buka saja mulutmu! Eomma memaksa dan kau tidak boleh menolak!,"

Pasrah, Doyoung pasrah dengan jiwa mendominasi dan memaksa sang mertua, sekarang ia tahu dari mana sifat Jaehyun itu berasal.

"Apa Jaehyun sudah memakan bubur nya dan meminum obat?,"

"Sudah eomma, hanya saja bubur nya tidak habis,"

"Ahh dasar anak ini,"

Nyonya Jung hanya mencerca putra nya yang tengah tidur tapi tangan nya tidak berhenti menyuapi ketika mulut Doyoung kosong ia langsung menyodorkan suapan lain nya.

"Kau tahu Doyoung, Jaehyun itu sangat sehat, Jaehyun juga sangat suka makan karena nya ketika ia kecil dulu Jaehyun memilik badan yang chubby,"

"Walaupun sangat sehat bukan berarti Jaehyun tidak pernah sakit, ia sakit tapi sangat Jarang, tidak mudah untuk nya jatuh sakit ketika ia punya pola makan yang baik,"

"Jika di ingat-ingat setiap kali Jaehyun sakit ia pasti tengah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat nya menjadi stres dan meninggalkan makan nya seperti waktu ia sedang ikut lomba Taekwondo dan tes untuk mendapatkan sabuk hitam nya, Jaehyun terlalu fokus pada latihan nya,"

"Atau ketika ia tengah di uji ayah nya untuk mendapatkan Jabatan nya yang sekarang, eomma ingat sekali waktu itu Jaehyun sampai-sampai harus di lari kan ke rumah sakit, stres nya hampir mendekati depresi, Walaupun Jaehyun anak nya tapi ayah nya tidak pernah bersikap lembek jika itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan,"

"Ia benar-benar menguji Jaehyun tanpa membantu nya sedikit pun, aku bahkan bertengkar besar-besaran dengan ayah nya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Itu sudah menjadi darah daging di keluarga Jung untuk mendidik anak nya menjadi sukses bahkan dengan cara yang sangat kejam sekalipun,"

Doyoung mendengarkan cerita sang mertua dengan seksama selagi mulut nya tidak juga berhenti mengunyah, entah kenapa nasi di dalam mangkuk itu terlihat tidak berkurang.

Bukan nya Doyoung tidak ingin menanggapi hanya saja ia ingin mendengarkan cerita tentang Jaehyun dengan jelas dan tanpa terhenti oleh pertanyaan tidak penting.

"Tapi inti nya adalah jika Jaehyun sakit maka penyebab nya hanya dua, yaitu ia tidak makan dengan benar dan ia tengah di landa stres, persis seperti eomma,"

"Karena nya Jaehyun akan jadi sangat-sangat dan sangat manja pada eomma ketika sakit. Tapi tadi eomma sedikit cemburu ketika Jaehyun ingin nya dekat dengan mu dari pada eomma,"

"Dan yah kau tahu kan Jaehyun ini anak eomma satu-satu nya,"

Doyoung mengangguk dengan tersipu malu, sebelum menenggak air minum nya dengan cepat, kerongkongan Doyoung terasa tercekat karena mulut nya terus-terusan mengunyah tanpa di basahi.

" jadi eomma sangat memanjakan nya, apapun yang Jaehyun ingin kan pasti eomma penuhi dan berikan, kecuali ayah nya, ia harus berusaha terlebih dahulu jika menginginkan sesuatu dari sang ayah, kalau eomma sih yang penting anak eomma senang saja sudah cukup,"

Doyoung bisa mengerti hal itu, jiwa seorang ibu yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk anak nya, klise seperti cerita-cerita pada umum nya tapi Doyoung tidak memberikan komentar, ia hanya menyimak saja.

"Kami juga membebaskan nya untuk berteman ataupun berhubungan dengan siapapun,"

Nah! yang ini membuat jantung Doyoung berdegup kencang, bagaimana tidak, Orang tua nya membiarkan Jaehyun berhubungan bebas itu berarti Jaehyun mungkin pernah berpacaran beberapa kali,

Membayangkan kekasih-kekasih Jaehyun dulu, Doyoung yakin mereka adalah wanita-wanita dengan standar kecantikan di atas Doyoung, ia yakin itu.

Melihat wajah Doyoung yang menegang, Nyonya Jung hanya geli sendiri. Ia lalu melanjutkan cerita nya.

"Jaehyun memiliki banyak teman, ia juga populer di kalangan wanita tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah mau pacaran, jika ada wanita yang mendekati nya Jaehyun akan bersikap dingin pada mereka,"

Doyoung bernafas lega sementara Nyonya Jung masih berusaha untuk menahan geli dengan tingkah menggemaskan Doyoung.

"Alasan nya simpel, Jaehyun ingin kekasih nya itu seperti eomma, ia ingin yang cantik seperti ibu nya tentu saja, aku adalah standar kecantikan wanita menurut Jaehyun dan ayah nya,"

Doyoung mengangguk setuju, benar! Standar kecantikan wanita yang pantas untuk Jaehyun adalah eomma nya, Doyoung setuju dengan itu, walaupun wajah nya sangat jauh dari kata memenuhi standar.

"Tapi bukan itu alasan utama nya, alasan yang sebenar nya adalah Jaehyun ingin wanita yang tulus dengan nya, setiap wanita yang mendekati nya itu hanya melihat ketampanan dan kakayaan yang ada pada Jaehyun yang berarti mereka tidak benar-benar tulus,"

Doyoung memaklumi nya, dengan wajah setampan itu dan kekayaan yang melimpah siapa yang tidak mau untuk mendekati Jaehyun yah kecuali diri nya sih, Doyoung kan anti dengan laki-laki walaupun sekarang sudah tidak lagi apalagi pada Jaehyun ehehe.

Tapi Doyoung yakin di antara wanita itu pasti ada yang tulus salah satu contoh nya adalah diri nya eheheh.

"Dan juga Jaehyun itu workaholic, hampir setiap hari aktifitas Jaehyun hanyalah pulang, makan dan tidur, begitu-begitu saja setiap hari nya,"

"Eomma sampai putus asa dengan nya, apalagi Jaehyun tidak pernah memperkenalkan kekasih nya atau teman wanita, sungguh eomma tidak akan marah jika Jaehyun gay sekali pun asalkan ia bahagia dan memiliki pasangan saja eomma sudah sangat cukup,"

Eh? Arti nya jika Doyoung terlahir sebagai pria pun dia tetap akan di terima menjadi istri Jaehyun, yah tapi belum tentu juga sih Doyoung mau dengan Jaehyun, kan dia sudah jadi pria untuk apa menikah dengan sesama pria/sombong yha doy/

"Beruntung ketika acara mencari jodoh–,"

"Ah itu maksud eomma acara pertemuan kemarin ehehe, Jaehyun bertemu dengan mu dan bilang bahwa dia menyukai mu, Jaehyun bahkan langsung meminta ayah nya untuk melamar mu setelah itu,"

Jadi mereka tidak di jodohkan ? Jaehyun sendiri lah yang meminta untuk menikah kan dengan nya? Sungguh Doyoung tidak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun mau menikahi nya tapi fakta bahwa Jaehyun sendiri yang mengajukan permintaan untuk menikahi nya cukup untuk membuat Doyoung berbunga-bunga.

"Eomma sangat bahagia ketika tahu bahwa eomma akan mendapatkan menantu secantik dan seindah diri mu, asal tahu saja, eomma dari dulu sudah sering menjodoh kan kalian tapi ibu mu terus-terusan menolak padahal ayah mu menerima nya,"

"Memang dasar si Kyungsoo ia sangat pandai menyimpan berlian, yah walaupun pada akhir nya kami mendapatkan mu juga sih,"

Tangan Nyonya Jung terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Doyoung, dan di hadiahi senyuman termanis milik Doyoung.

"Pada awal nya eomma ragu, mengingat kau itu– bagaimana ya eomma harus mengatakan nya,"

"inti nya eomma takut kau menolak Jaehyun, yah walaupun ibu mu bilang ia sudah meyakinkanmu untuk menerima Jaehyun,"

Tunggu! Doyoung masih ingat ketika dia menangis dan memohon pada ayah nya untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka, Doyoung tidak membayangkan jika ayah nya benar-benar mengiyakan permintaan nya, Doyoung bersyukur orang tua nya tetap bersikeuh-keuh menikah kan Doyoung dengan Jaehyun.

"Tapi tetap saja, jika kau menolak Jaehyun pun kami akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan mu karena jika Jaehyun menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan berusaha mendapatkan nya dengan segala cara, dan kami tidak ingin Jaehyun kami melakukan hal yang tidak baik,"

Doyoung bergedik ngeri, bagaimana jika Jaehyun menculik nya, wah Doyoung tidak mau memikirkan nya.

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan, eomma hanya ingin bilang, perlakukan Jaehyun dengan baik jika dia bersikap egois atau memaksa tolong maklumi saja, Jaehyun anak tunggal terbiasa mendapatkan segala nya, jadi layani Jaehyun semampu mu,"

Doyoung baru akan mengangguk tapi sang mertua masih melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu di manja, jika kau memanjakan nya Jaehyun akan bertingkah layak nya bayi kau harus tetap tegas pada nya, mengerti?,"

Dan kali ini Doyoung mengangguk dengan yakin, tentu saja ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Jaehyun! Itu kan tugas nya.

"Kalau begitu mandi lah, anak ini tidak akan bangun hingga ia puas dengan tidur nya,"

Nyonya Jung memberikan Doyoung suapan terakhir dan mengakhiri cerita nya tentang Jaehyun.

Doyoung juga membantu Nyonya Jung membereskan kekacauan di kamar Jaehyun dan membiarkan Jaehyun tidur dengan nyenyak nya.

...

Jaehyun membuka mata nya berat, ia juga mengerang sembari meregangkan otot-otot nya, tubuh nya sudah tidak sesakit semalam dan kepala nya juga sudah tidak terasa pusing, ia yakin diri nya sudah puas ber hibernasi.

Bahkan Jaehyun tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa tapi yang pasti ini bukan pagi lagi.

Tapi yang paling penting adalah Jaehyun tidak menemukan Doyoung di sisi nya, Doyoung mungkin enggan berada di dekat nya setelah ia membentak nya semalam.

Jaehyun mendesah kasar ,mengacak-acak rambut nya yang memang sudah berantakan dan mengumpati diri nya sendiri.

Selagi fokus acara memarahi diri nya sendiri, Jaehyun tidak menyadari Doyoung yang kini berdiri di samping nya.

"Jaehyun ada apa? Apa kepala mu masih sakit?,"

Tangan nya terulur untuk menarik tangan Jaehyun yang masih memegang atau menjambak rambut nya sendiri, ia tidak ingin Jaehyun menyiksa diri nya sendiri.

"Doyii?,"

"Y–ya?,"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan mata yang berbinar antara ingin menangis atau bersyukur karena Doyoung ada di dekat nya.

Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Doyoung dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di perut Doyoung sebelum menatap ke arah istri nya tanpa melepaskan pelukan nya pada pinggang Doyoung.

"Maafkan aku yah sayang?,"

Jaehyun merayu Doyoung dengan puppy face nya, berharap agar sang istri memaafkan nya.

Doyoung hanya tersenyun, tangan nya bergerak memegang pipi Jaehyun kanan dan kiri, agar mendapatkan seluruh atensi Jaehyun untuk nya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud memarahimu apalagi membentakmu tadi malam, jadi kumohon maafkan aku,"

Jaehyun bersungguh-sungguh memohon maaf dari Doyoung yang justru tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada nya.

"Tidak Jaehyun, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagipula aku tidak marah, jadi tidak apa-apa,"

"Sungguh?," Doyoung menangguk dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Terima kasih,"

Dan lagi Doyoung hanya tersenyum, wanita cantik itu tidak pernah bosan untuk tersenyum pada Jaehyun, sembari jari-jari lentik nya bergerak mengelus pipi putih Jaehyun yang sangat halus dengan pola cacat yang tampak indah,

"Dan karena kau sedang sakit—,"

Doyoung menunduk,mensejajarkan kepala nya dengan Jaehyun, mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum mengecup bibir Jaehyun sekilas, tidak ada hisapan atau lumatan, Doyoung hanya menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Jaehyun lalu melepaskan nya.

"Aku memberikan mu hadiah, ibu ku bilang kecupan dari orang yang kau sayangi adalah obat terbaik ketika kau sedang merasa tidak baik,"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi syok dengan tingkah Doyoung yang tidak pernah bisa ia tebak, untuk pertama kali nya Doyoung mencium nya, sekali lagi Jaehyun perjelas Doyoung mencium nya walupun hanya kecupan tetap saja itu ciuman dan lagi rasa nya manis sekali.

Jaehyun menginginkannya lagi. Di tarik nya Doyoung agar duduk di atas pangkuan nya, dan dengan senang hati Doyoung mengalungkan lengan nya pada leher Jaehyun.

"Aku sangat sangat merindukan mu–,"

"Dan aku juga menyukai hadiahmu, boleh aku minta lagi?,"

Doyoung mengangguk, mengecup Jaehyun sekali lagi sebelum di tahan oleh Jaehyun yang kini menuntut meminta lebih.

Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan Jaehyun yang mulai mendominasi, membiarkan Jaehyun membawa nya ke dalam ciuman panas yang begitu memabukkan.

Jaehyun tidak hanya mencium Doyoung, tangan nya meraba ke sana sini selagi melucuti kancing dress kemeja Doyoung hingga mempertontonkan bongkahan kenyal kesukaan nya.

Lalu Jaehyun membaringkan Doyoung dalam kukungan nya, Bibir Jaehyun tidak lagi menciumi bibir Doyoung.

Bibir nya bergerak turun kebawah menjamah leher Doyoung, meninggalkan bercak merah di sekitar leher dan bahu Doyoung.

Setelah puas menandai leher Doyoung, fokus Jaehyun beralih pada dua benda kenyal kesukaannya.

Tangan nya meremas payudara Doyoung dengan ritme yang sangat menggoda, sesekali Jaehyun mengecup lalu menghisap pucuk payudara Doyoung yang mengeras bergantian.

"Ja–jangan di gigithh,"

Doyoung meringis kesakitan karena Jaehyun menggigit puting nya gemas.

Dress kemeja Doyoung sudah sangat berantakan, bahkan rok bawah nya tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mulus Doyoung.

satu tangan Jaehyun mulai mengelus pinggang Doyoung sembari menurunkan celana pendek Doyoung, Menyisakan celana dalam Doyoung sebagai pelindung terakhir nya.

Jaehyun hendak melepas celana dalam Doyoung tapi tangan nya di tepis oleh sang istri menggunakan paha nya yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh benjolan keras di antara selangkangan Jaehyun.

Doyoung menjauhkan kepala Jaehyun dari nya, menarik wajah Jaehyun untuk menatap nya.

"Tidak boleh ya?,"

Jaehyun bertanya layak nya anak kecil yang di larang untuk memainkan gadget nya sementara tangan nya yang masih terus memainkan payudara Doyoung.

Doyoung menggeleng, baju nya sudah seberantakan ini, mana mungkin ia menolak tapi tetap saja Jaehyun tidak bisa menyentuh nya hari ini atau pun esok hari nya karena suatu hal yang lazim terjadi di setiap bulan nya.

"Bu–bukan begitu Jae,"

"Lalu?,"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan seksama, menantikan sebuah jawaban di mana ia menggantungkan segala harapan di sana karena ada adik kecil yang harus ia tenangkan saat ini.

"Aku sedang datang bulan Jaehyun,"

Hening—

"Oh sial," umpat Jaehyun sembari menatap nanar ke arah selangkangan nya.

Sedangkan Doyoung tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah menyedihkan sang suami.

-TBC-

Duh puasa ya nak Jaehyun hehe :)).

Seperti biasa aku akan bilang Makasih untuk support nya /bowing/

Kritik, saran dan masukan dari kalian di terima kok.

Ily guys 3


	9. 8

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

Ini adalah ke sembilan kalinya Doyoung menatap pantulan tubuhnya melalui kaca yang ada di depan.

wanita cantik itu tidak bisa berhenti memastikan apakah dirinya sudah layak atau tidak.

Karena malam ini adalah kali perdananya mendatangi acara resmi dengan status sebagai istri seseorang.

Selama ini Doyoung selalu di kenal kan sebagai putri keluarga Kim tapi sekarang dirinya adalah pendamping Jaehyun.

Doyoung tidak tahu mengapa tapi dress merah yang sedang ia kenakan tampak begitu mencolok, dengan potongan yang terbuka di area tertentu dan Doyoung yakin bentuk tubuhnya yang berisi justru membuat Doyoung tampak seperti gumpalan lemak yang di ikat dengan kain berwarna merah.

Ia gugup, bagaimana jika dirinya justru mempermalukan Jaehyun? Atau bagaimana jika di sana ia bertemu dengan wanita-wanita yang lebih cantik darinya yang pernah dekat dengan Jaehyun ?.

Apakah ia sudah pantas?

Seketika nyali Doyoung menciut, ia tidak berani keluar dari dalam ruang ganti. Doyoung ingin menangis tapi ia takut polesan make upnya rusak karena tangisan.

"Nona? Apakah anda sudah selesai?,"

Dan ini ke empat kalinya pelayan di toko ini menanyai Doyoung.

"Tu–tunggu sebentar, A–ku masih belum selesai,"

Doyoung menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar ingin menangis. sudah gugup karena tidak percaya diri, pertanyaan pelayan tadi cukup untuk menambah beban pada diri Doyoung atas rasa gugupnya.

Sementara Jaehyun yang baru datang untuk menjemput Doyoung cukup kebingungan mencari istrinya yang tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Ia bertanya pada si kasir dan wanita itu hanya menunjukkan sebuah fitting room yang tirainya tertutup dengan seorang pelayan berdiri di depan nya.

Ah! Seharusnya Jaehyun sadar kalau yang di dalam situ pastilah Doyoung, mengingat istrinya itu pemalu.

Jaehyun yakin Doyoung tidak berani keluar karena malu ataupun takut mungkin.

Pelayan yang berdiri di depan fitting room tersebut menunduk hormat lalu memberitahukan perkara keterlambatan istrinya.

" Oh tuan Jung anda sudah sampai, maaf kan kami tuan tapi istri anda tidak ingin keluar dari bilik ganti ini,"

" apa terjadi sesuatu ?,"

"Kami juga tidak tahu tuan, setelah di dandani kami mempersilahkan nyonya Jung untuk mencoba gaun yang sudah anda pesan tapi sudah dua puluh menit istri anda di dalam sana, kami juga sudah menawarkan bantuan tapi kami malah di tolak oleh istri anda ja–,"

Jaehyun hanya menyuruh pelayan toko tadi untuk berhenti menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan memintanya untuk meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian.

Ketika Jaehyun masuk kedalam, ia mendapati istrinya menunduk sembari memeluk perutnya sendiri, Jaehyun yang melihatnya justru ikut memeluk Doyoung dari belakang.

"Kau baik?,"

Doyoung menggeleng lemah, ia sedang sangat tidak baik saat ini.

"Hei lihat aku dan katakan ada apa,"

Jaehyun memaksa Doyoung untuk melihat ke arah nya tapi istrinya itu menolak namun tenaga Jaehyun lebih kuat dari Doyoung sekuat apapun ia menolak Jaehyun mampu memutar balik tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Jaehyun secara paksa.

"Lihat aku sayang,"

Jaehyun mencoba membujuk Doyoung, tangannya menarik dagu sang istri untuk melihat ke arahnya tapi Doyoung tetap menunduk dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa tapi katakan ada apa?,"

"Apa kau sakit? Jika iya aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tidak masalah jika aku pergi sendiri,"

Gelengan kepala Doyoung menjadi lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan Jaehyun benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya ini.

"Jaehyun,"

Doyoung menanggil Jaehyun dengan sangat pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah yang ingin menangis.

Awalnya Jaehyun terpesona dengan apa yang di lihatnya tapi ekspresi sedih Doyoung cukup untuk membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyun dari pesona sang istri.

"Ada apa sayang ?," tanya nya lembut,

"Eummm apa kau yakin ingin pergi dengan ku?,"

"Maksud mu?," Jaehyun bingung dengan pertanyaan Doyoung.

" maksud ku apa kau yakin mengajak ku ? Tidak kah aku terlihat jelek? Kau tidak takut malu?,"

Hah? Jaehyun melirik dari atas kepala hingga kebawah, melihat seluruh inci tubuh Doyoung dan mencari letak jelek yang di katakan oleh istrinya barusan.

Dan nihil, Doyoung terlihat sempurna mulai dari rambut hingga ujung kaki nya, Jaehyun tidak bisa memungkiri jika istri nya sangat-sangat cantik dan dia tidak tahu jelek yang di maksud Doyoung itu yang seperti apa.

Karena yang Jaehyun lihat hanyalah Doyoung, istrinya beserta kesempurnaan yang tiada tara menurut Jaehyun.

"Jika berpenampilan seindah ini saja masih kau sebut jelek–," Jaehyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana versi sempurna menurut mu? Apakah melebihi malaikat? Atau melebihi seorang dewi?,"

"Tapi Jaehyun aku tam–,"

"Sshhh! Dengar Doyoungku, Kau sangat cantik dan memukau sampai-sampai aku jadi tidak ingin mengajak mu pergi ke pesta,"

"aku lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan mu untuk diri ku sendiri karena aku tidak mau membiarkan orang lain melihat mu secantik ini, apa kau mengerti?,"

Doyoung mengangguk, pipi nya memerah malu berkat pujian Jaehyun, sebelum tangan nya menerima gandengan Jaehyun.

Dan benar saja, ketika mereka keluar, semua pelayan di dalam toko itu menatap Doyoung terpanah, mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang tampak serasi satu sama lain.

Apalagi Doyoung tampak begitu memukau dalam balutan off shoulder dress merah panjang nya yang dengan sangat tidak sopan nya mempertontonkan leher indah dan belahan dada berisi Doyoung.

Belum lagi bagian belakang nya yang terbuka hingga setengah punggung Doyoung cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa indah nya tubuh yang Doyoung miliki lewat balutan dress itu.

Tidak tertinggal riasan wajah Doyoung yang natural tapi di padu dengan lipstik merah terang dengan sedikit ke cokelatan memberikan kesan mewah yang membuat Doyoung tampak beribu-ribu kali elegan.

Dan jangan lupakan Jaehyun dalam balutan Jas bewarna abu gelap yang di padu dengan kemeja hitam dan celana dasar yang berwarna senada dengan Jasnya serta rambut Jaehyun yang di sisir kebelakan memperlihat kan jidat indah nya.

Para pelayan toko tersebut tidak henti-henti nya memuji pasangan suami istri tadi bahkan setelah mereka pergi.

...

Doyoung menahan lengan Jaehyun yang menggandengnya, Doyoung tidak yakin untuk ikut masuk, nyalinya benar-benar hilang menguap entah kemana.

"Jaehyun, aku—,"

"Hei Sayang berhenti lah merasa buruk oke? Kau itu sangat sempurna Doyoung dan kau tidak perlu merasa gugup, karena ada aku bersama mu tenang saja," ucapan Jaehyun terdengar sangat meyakinkan tapi tetap saja Doyoung tetap gugup walaupun sekarang perasaannya sudah membaik oleh perkataan Jaehyun barusan.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan santainya sementara Doyoung berjalan sembari memegang erat tangan Jaehyun untuk menahan gugupnya.

Seluruh mata memandang ke arah mereka, ada beberapa wanita sebayanya yang berbisik mengenai Doyoung, entah itu memuji atau pun mempertanya kan bagaiman Doyoung bisa memenangkan hati Jaehyun.

Selama acara Doyoung hanya menunjukkan senyum malu-malunya di samping Jaehyun, Dia berbicara jika seseorang mengajaknya saja jika tidak Doyoung hanya akan diam dan tersenyum.

Jaehyun mengenalkan Doyoung dengan teman-temannya, rata-rata teman Jaehyun sudah menikah bahkan memiliki anak yang sangat-sangat lucu, semuanya berjalan lancar walaupun Doyoung tampak sangat kaku.

"Doyoung?," sebuah panggilan merdu menyapa telinga Doyoung.

Karena merasa terpanggil, Doyoung menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya yang setahu Doyoung sedang menetap di luar negeri itu kini ada di sini bersama suami dan putranya.

Itu Ten, sahabat Doyoung ketika SMA hingga kuliah dan Taeyong adalah kekasihnya yang kini menjadi suami Ten, Taeyong adalah pria yang masuk dalam kategori aman bagi Doyoung untuk di jadikan teman.

"Ten, Taeyong oppa,"

Doyoung memeluk Ten terlebih dahulu sebelum memeluk Taeyong dan putra kecil mereka Mark.

"Aku merindukanmu Doyoung,"

"Aku juga! Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi dari Kanada,"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak cocok tinggal jauh di tempat orang, aku memaksa Taeyong untuk kembali ke korea atau aku akan meninggalkannya," Ten bergurau tapi Taeyong mencibir tidak suka, istrinya itu bukan lagi memaksa tapi juga mengancamnya.

"Ten tidak hanya memaksa ku Doyoung, dia juga mengancam ku, kau tahu sendiri Ten itu bagaimana,"

"Oppa sih mau saja diperbudak Ten,"

"Yah bagaimana lagi kau kan tidak mau dengan ku jadi aku terpak aw aw–," Sebelum Taeyong menyelesaikan perkataan nya Ten terlebih dahulu mencubit pinggang Taeyong.

"Oh jadi kau menganggapku pelarian begitu?,"

"Aku hanya bercanda Ten,"

"Hentikan Ten, aku minta maaf oke," Taeyong memohon, kenapa istrinya ini mudah sekali marah sih.

Doyoung yang melihat tingkah Ten dan Taeyong hanya tertawa geli sementara Jaehyun hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong yang kini pasrah di hujani cubitan dan pukulan oleh istrinya hingga Nyonya muda Lee itu puas menyiksa Taeyong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kupikir undangan yang kau berikan waktu itu candaan tapi siapa sangka kau benar-benar menikah dengan Jaehyunie,"

"kau kenal Jaehyun ?,"

Doyoung terkejut mendengar Ten memanggil Jaehyun dengan manisnya, Doyoung tidak cemburu kok hanya kaget saja!

"Tentu saja, Ketika aku pacaran dengan Taeyong dulu anak ini selalu membuntuti kami, ish jika di ingat-ingat momen berkencan ku selalu berakhir dengan Taeyong yang bermain dengan Jaehyun,"

Penjelasan Ten hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Doyoung, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ten menjadi semakin jengkel.

"Aku membenci mu Jaehyun!,"

"Kau juga Doyoung!," rajuk Ten yang langsung di peluk oleh Doyoung yang gemas melihat tingkah sahabatnya, sifat kekanak-kanakan Ten masih sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun menurutnya.

"Padahal aku hanya diam tapi tetap juga kena semprot istri mu Hyung,"

Jaehyun mengadu pada Taeyong yang kini giliran menepuk pundak Jaehyun, sekaligus mengoper putranya ke gendongan Jaehyun yang daritadi memohon untuk menggendong si kecil Mark.

"Hey Jagoan, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali hmm?,"

Jaehyun memainkan Mark yang kini ada di gendongan nya begitu juga dengan Doyoung, ia tidak bisa berenti untuk mengelus pipi gembil Mark yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, bayi mungil berusia 7 bulan itu hanya meneteskan liur nya ketika Jaehyun dan Doyoung memainkannya.

"Aku jadi ingin menculiknya hyung," canda Jaehyun dan di tanggapi dengan dengusan kesal Ten.

"Enak saja! Buat sendiri sana,"

"Membuat nya sih sudah sering, hanya belum jadi saja,"

Dan seketika wajah Doyoung memerah ketika pandangan ketiga orang tadi tertuju padanya yang di iringi dengan kekehan suami dan sahabatnya sedangkan Taeyong menyemangati Doyoung untuk bersabar.

Kedua pasangan itu menikmati momen mereka sendiri, sementara orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya hanya menatap kagum ke arah mereka.

.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan Jaehyun,"

"Ah dan juga maaf aku tidak datang ke pernikahan mu, Waktu itu Mark masih sangat kecil, perjalanan Jauh itu tidak baik untuknya, tapi setidaknya aku memberi mu Kado spesial?, kado ku sampai kan?," Ten berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa memberikan jeda dalam perkataanya dengan tangannya yang tidak berhenti bergerak untuk menggantikan popok Mark yang penuh.

Doyoung bercerita dengan mendetil mengenai pernikahannya dengan Jaehyun, sesekali ia membantu Ten yang tampak kewalahan karena Mark sangatlah aktif.

Ten juga bercerita alasan kenapa putra nya memiliki nama berbeda dari yang sudah ia siapkan dulu.

Itu karena Ten sangat menyukai Mark, adiknya Taeyong jadi Ten memberikan Nama lahir hingga nama panggilan yang sama dengannya.

Setelah selesai mengganti popok Mark, Ten dan Doyoung kembali ke tempat di mana para suami mereka berada tapi Ten yang ceroboh meninggalkan dompetnya di restroom.

Dengan baik hati nya Doyoung kembali ke restroom sementara Ten kembali terlebih dahulu bersama Mark, beruntung Dompet Ten masih ada di tempat nya, yah walaupun mereka berada di pesta mewah, mereka tetap harus waspada, pencuri itu kan tidak bisa di tebak di mana saja adanya.

Tapi begitu ia menghampiri mereka Mark tiba-tiba saja menangis dan Ten memaksa Taeyong untuk pulang, memang dasar Ten kurang ajar, sudah di tolong sekarang malah meninggalkannya.

.

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Doyoung membenci tempat ramai, tapi alasan yang paling sering ia lontarkan adalah ia tidak suka ketika dirinya harus menjadi objek pengamatan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Contohnya seperti sekarang, Doyoung tidak tahu apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya tapi dari tadi Doyoung sangat yakin apabila orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu memeperhatikan dirinya.

Akan sangat tidak sopan apabila Doyoung mengajak Jaehyun pulang sementara Jaehyun tampak begitu menikmati acaranya.

Andai saja Ten dan Taeyong tidak pulang terlebih dahulu karena Mark yang rewel Doyoung yakin ia tidak akan sekaku ini.

Sekarang Doyoung hanya bisa membayangkan ranjang tidurnya yang mungkin terasa sangat empuk sekarang, Doyoung sudah lelah, belum lagi ia sudah sangat bosan.

Sebenanya teman-teman Jaehyun sangat baik padanya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Doyoung tidak mempermasalahkan teman pria Jaehyun, tapi ia jengkel dengan teman wanita Jaehyun, mereka terlalu mencari perhatian Jaehyun belum lagi mereka menyentuh Jaehyun, biarpun hanya pundak dan tangan Doyoung tetap tidak suka itu!.

Tidak kah mereka menyadari keberadaan Doyoung? Kenapa mereka berani-berani saja menyentuh Jaehyun sana dan sini tapi karena Jaehyun tampak biasa saja, Doyoung tidak cukup berani untuk menghentikannya, bagaiman jika wanita itu memang sahabat dekat Jaehyun? Bukankah Doyoung akan terlihat seperti istri yang posesif kan.

Tetap saja Doyoung kesal tapi yasudahlah, Ia juga tidak akan berani memarahi orang yang tidak di kenal.

selagi Doyoung sibuk melamun, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menarik Doyoung menjauh dari kerumunan Jaehyun dan teman-teman nya.

Sesaat Doyoung ingin memarahi orang tadi, tapi ketika Doyoung mengetahui siapa orang itu, ia justru tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Johnny,"

"Hei manis,"

Pelukan mereka sangat erat, sang pria bernama Johnny itu begitu merindukan Doyoung sedangkan Doyoung juga tidak berniat untuk melepas pelukan mereka, Johnny adalah satu-satunya teman baik pria baginya.

"Kenapa kau di sini John?,"

"Aku hadir untuk menggantikan ayah ku Doy,"

"Ohh–,"

"Eh? Kau sudah berbaikan dengan ayahmu,"

Johnny yang gemas ingin mencubit Doyoung yang tampak menggemaskan karena terkejut, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh orang yang entah siapa Johnny tidak tahu dan tidak perduli.

Namun, begitu Johnny melihat cincin yang ada di jari manisnya, Ia bisa menebak siapa pria itu.

Itu Jaehyun yang menahan tangan Johnny.

Pria itu dari awal sudah menyadari ketika Doyoung tidak lagi di sampingnya, ia mungkin terlihat sibuk dengan teman-temannya tapi Jaehyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka, ia hanya ingin membuat Doyoung cemburu tapi alangkah terkejutnya Jaehyun ketika dirinya justru mendapati Doyoung berpelukan dengan pria yang tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.

Persetan dengan rencana mari membuat Doyoung cemburu, karena pada akhirnya Jaehyun lah yang termakan kecemburuan.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menyentuh istri ku," ucap Jaehyun sedikit membentak, tapi si lawan bicara tidak sedikitpun terintimidasi oleh nada suara Jaehyun yang marah dan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Justru pria itu tersenyum meremehkan sembari membalas tatapan tajam Jaehyun, ia tersenyum karena tebakannya benar tapi Doyoung tetap membelanya.

"Jaehyun, tidak apa-apa, Johnny ini teman ku,"

Doyoung seperti tidak mengerti keadaan Jaehyun yang tengah marah, ia justru melepas tangan Jaehyun yang masih memegang tangan Johnny lalu menggengamnya dan mengakui pria itu sebagai temannya.

"Dan Johnny, ini Jaehyun, suamiku,"

Telinga dan hati Johnny terasa nyeri ketika mendengar Doyoung memperkenalkan Jaehyun, tapi Johnny tetap menawarkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jaehyun.

Tangan Johnny masih mengambang di udara menanti jabatan dari Jaehyun tapi pria itu mengabaikannya begitu saja tanpa niat untuk membalasnya.

Doyoung yang melihatnya langsung memegang tangan Johnny dan menepuknya.

"Johnny, jangan genit dengan suamiku, kau kan baru berbaikan dengan ayah mu,"

"Hah?,"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung bingung apalagi istrinya itu justru memegang tangan Johnny dengan sangat akrab, Jaehyun tidak suka istrinya bersentuhan dengan Johnny.

bagaimanapun juga Ia masih ingat bagaimana Doyoung dulu selalu menolak di sentuh olehnya .

Doyoung mengerti dengan kebingungan Jaehyun tapi ia tidak mengerti tentang Jaehyun yang sedang cemburu, ia justru menjelaskan maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Jaehyun, Johnny itu gay,"

Bisik Doyoung dengan amat sangat pelan, takut-takut orang di sekitar nya mendengarkan perktaan nya barusan, ia tidak ingin orang lain menjadi jijik pada Johnny hanya karna orientasi seksual nya yang melenceng.

Mendengar penjelasan Doyoung, Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan seksama, menilik pria itu dari atas hingga kebawah.

Menilai keakuratan perkataan Doyoung dan hasilnya adalah Jaehyun yakin seratus persen Johnny itu normal.

Jaehyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apakah pria di depannya ini normal atau tidak, tidak ada pria penyuka sesama jenis yang akan menyentuh wanita seintim Johnny memeluk Doyoung barusan.

Sementara Johnny bisa menebak apa yang Doyoung bisikkan pada suami nya yang kini menatap nya jijik dan tidak suka secara bersamaan.

Sekarang ia menyesali kebodohan nya dulu yang mengaku sebagai pria penyuka sesama jenis hanya untuk mendekati Doyoung.

Mendapatkan Doyoung tidak di cap aneh oleh nya iya! Walaupun setelah pengakuan nya Johnny bisa akrab dan berteman baik dengan Doyoung tetap saja, Cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena akhir nya Doyoung menikah dengan pria yang kini berdiri di depan nya yang entah kenapa Johnny merasa jengkel melihat nya.

"Well, terserah jika kau memang teman Doyoung, aku tidak peduli itu dan sekalipun kau itu homo, aku tetap tidak suka kau menyentuh istri ku tuan, Jadi tolong menjauhlah," ucap Jaehyun mutlak, ia sudah tidak mood lagi berada disini.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang,"

Jaehyun berbicara hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas sebelum dirinya menarik Doyoung pulang dengan paksa.

Sedangkan Johnny hanya bersiul meremehkan dan ikut meninggalkan acara tersebut.

... 

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaehyun hanya mendiamkan Doyoung,moodnya sangat buruk dan Doyoung tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menghibur nya.

Bukankah Doyoung sudah keterlaluan ? Seberapa bodoh nya sih istri nya itu? sampai-sampai ia percaya saja jika Johnny mengaku homo.

Doyoung bukan nya tidak mengerti jika Jaehyun sedang marah, ia sama kaget nya ketika Jaehyun berbicara pada Johnny tadi tapi Doyoung terlalu takut pada Jaehyun yang sedang marah.

Kejadian ketika Jaehyun membentaknya cukup untuk membuat Doyoung bergidik ngeri, Doyoung memang suka marah dan cerewet tapi ia tidak pernah membentak, karena sangat tidak sopan baginya untuk membentak orang lain ketika ia marah.

Jaehyun masuk kedalam kamarnya di ikuti oleh Doyoung, ia bahkan membanting pintu hingga mengeluarkan suara benturan yang keras dan mengejutkan.

Doyoung lalu memberanikan diri mendekat ke Jaehyun yang tampak sangat-sangat kesal, jika ia bisa melihat bentuk aura Doyoung yakin aura Jaehyun aur-auran, tidak Doyoung bercanda, ia yakin suaminya itu sedang di kelilingi kabut hitam gelap beserta awan badai yang mengeluarkan petir.

"Jaehyun ada ap–hmmmp,"

Tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun mencium Doyoung yang ingin menanyakan keadaannya, sebuah ciuman yang memaksa dan menuntut namun memabukkan.

Tapi Doyoung tidak suka di paksa, ia terus-terusan meronta menolak Jaehyun.

Dan dengan usaha kerasnya Doyoung berhasil mendorong Jaehyun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas, bibir Doyoung basah dengan sisa liur mereka, wajahnya memerah karna kekurangan oksigen.

Selagi Doyoung masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafas, Jaehyun memeluk pinggang Doyoung dengan sangat erat, Doyoung yakin pinggangnya mungkin patah jika Jaehyun memeluknya sedikit lebih kencang dari ini.

"Ja–Jaehyun lepas,"

"Lihat tadi kau menolak ciumanku, dan sekarang kau tidak ingin kupeluk, tapi kau bisa saja menempel begitu lengket nya dengan teman mu itu," bicara Jaehyun penuh dengan nada mengejek,

"Ta—,"

"Apa? Ia hanya temanmu? Itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan?,"

"Lalu bukankah si temanmu tadi juga memelukmu seperti ini?,"

Doyoung menggeleng, Jaehyun bukan memeluknya, ia ingin mematahkan pinggang Doyoung iya.

"Jawab Doyoung, kenapa kau suka sekali menolakku? Kau pikir tidak sakit apa di tolak terus-terusan," pelukan Jaehyun mengencang, Doyoung bisa merasakan nyeri di perutnya.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi kau masih saja bersikap asing denganku, kau tidak pernah memanggilku sayang, apa-apa juga harus aku duluan yang memulai, kau ini istriku kan?," eluh Jaehyun, jari-jari nya bahkan mencengkram pinggang Doyoung, ia yakin mungkin sekarang pinggangnya memerah karena Jaehyun.

"Hentikan Jaehyun, jangan seperti ini kau menyakitiku hiks,"

Pada akhirnya Doyoung menangis seperti biasanya, meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan perasaan bersalah sejadi-jadinya.

Jaehyun mengehela nafas, ia sadar jika dirinya sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Kau benar, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan, tidak seharusnya aku cemburu dengan teman mu itu,"

"maaf sudah memarahi dan menyakiti mu lagi,"

"Kau mandi lah, aku ke bawah dan mandi di sana," ucap Jaehyun penuh penyesalan, ia tersenyum sedih pada Doyoung yang menangis lalu mengecup kening Doyoung sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar.

Doyoung menangis karena menyesali kebodohannya.

..

Jika ada perlombaan melamun Doyoung mungkin akan memenangkannya karena dirinya terus-terusan saja melamun.

Bahkan begitu selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya Doyoung hanya berdiri di depan kaca sembari melamun, ia tidak mandi hanya menyiram tubuhnya yang lengket, ini sudah larut malam, dan Doyoung tidak senekat itu untuk mandi walaupun dengan air hangat sekalipun.

Doyoung tengah melamunkan Jaehyun yang tampak sedih, bukankah Doyoung sangat egois? Ia terlalu sering menangis dan membuat Jaehyun terus-terusan merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya Doyoung yang meminta maaf, dia harus nya mengerti jika Jaehyun cemburu, biarpun Doyoung bilang Johnny itu belok(?), ia tetap pria dewasa bagaimanapun juga jadi wajar bukan jika Jaehyun marah.

Kenapa dirinya bisa sebodoh ini, Doyoung merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia melamun di dalam kamar mandi, Doyoung juga tidak tahu apakah Jaehyun sudah selesai mandi atau belum.

Wanita cantik itu tidak berani keluar dari kamar mandi, beruntung dirinya sudah menyiapkan baju untuk tidur.

sebenarnya pakaian ini tidak layak di sebut baju, karena pakaian laknat ini hanya lah kain tipis dengan tali sejari yang ukuran nya pun sangat pas-pasan dengan tubuh Doyoung alias gaun tidur.

Tinggal di rumah Jaehyun, pakaian tidur nya di dominasi oleh gaun tidur, ia hanya memiliki 2 setel piyama dan kedua nya sedang di cuci.

Doyoung mau saja berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi, tapi tubuhnya tidak bersahabat dengan suhu dingin, ia tidak ingin terserang flu besok dan Doyoung menyerah.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi, Doyoung mendapati kamar Jaehyun sudah gelap, hanya lampu tidur yang menerangi kamar itu di setiap sisi ranjang.

Doyoung juga mendapati Jaehyun yang sudah berada di pinggir ranjang dengan posisi nya menghadap ke arah dinding, memunggungi Doyoung.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Doyoung membawa tubuh nya masuk ke dalam selimut, Doyoung memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Jaehyun, kepala dan tubuh nya menempel pada punggung tegap Jaehyun.

Satu tangan nya menjadi bantalan sementara tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang Jaehyun, hening, nafas Jaehyun tidak beraturan seperti biasa nya ketika ia tidur, itu tandanya Jaehyun belum tidur tapi Jaehyun juga tidak bergeming ketika Doyoung menempelinya.

"Jaehyun? Kau belum tidur kan ?,"

tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaehyun, apa kau marah ?,"

Dan lagi masih tidak ada jawaban, Jaehyun hanya diam dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Jaehyun, aku minta maaf,"

Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelum nya, Jaehyun tidak merespon Doyoung sedikit pun.

Doyoung tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia mendudukkan posisi tubuhnya, lalu mencondongkan kepalanya hingga pipinya dan pipi Jaehyun menempel, beserta dadanya yang menempel di bahu Jaehyun.

Sejujurnya, Jaehyun sudah dari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Doyoung, Ayolah, Doyoung mungkin tidak sadar, tapi tubuhnya yang menempel pada Jaehyun itu sangat-sangat lah menggoda.

Tapi Jaehyun tetap berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya, ia kan sedang marah dan berada dalam mode merajuk, yang berarti Doyoung harus membujuknya bagaimana pun caranya hingga Jaehyun luluh.

Sekali-sekali Jaehyun ingin di manja Doyoung, kenapa selalu dirinya yang memanjakan Doyoung sementara Jaehyun kerja keras melakukan segalanya.

Tapi sebagai gantinya Jaehyun harus menahan ereksi kerasnya demi harga diri yang ingin di buai oleh Doyoung.

ia sedang merajuk jadi sudah sewajarnya bukan Doyoung merayu nya, Jaehyun tidak masalah menahan sakit walaupun ia merutuk dan mengutuk dirinya yang kelebihan hormon.

Setelah menempelinya, Doyoung kini menarik tubuh Jaehyun hingga terlentang, wajah Jaehyun berada tepat di sebelah bongkahan kenyal Doyoung.

Tangannya sangat ingin menyentuh benda lembut itu tapi hatinya melarang karena Jaehyun harus ingat pada pendiriannya, Ia tidak akan memulai jika Doyoung tidak mengundang!.

"Jaehyun, jangan marah, Johnny hanya teman ku,"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau mau ia yang jadi suami mu? ," ketus Jaehyun.

"Tidak! Kan kau suami ku Jaehyun, bukan itu maksud ku,"

"Lalu?,"

Sungguh, seumur hidup Doyoung ia belum pernah menghadapi pria yang merajuk, Doyoung biasa nya hanya meladeni kakaknya atau adiknya. Lalu Johnny dan Taeyong tidak pernah merajuk kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Jadi Doyoung tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya menghadapi suaminya yang tengah merajuk manja.

"Jaehyunn jangan marah yah, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau marah seperti ini,"

Doyoung memundurkan tubuh nya ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba merubah posisi nya menjadi Duduk seperti Doyoung.

Awalnya Doyoung bingung, mereka hanya saling tatap, tapi dengan sedikit keberaniannya, Doyoung memeluk Jaehyun hingga kepalanya berada tepat di atas dada empuk Doyoung.

Ia menang banyak, tapi Jaehyun tetap diam.

Jari-jari halus Doyoung mengelus pipi Jaehyun, juga membenarkan piyama Jaehyun yang berantakan.

"Jaehyun maafkan aku,"

Jaehyun mungkin diam, tapi tangannya tidak, Jaehyun terlalu lemah dengan Doyoung dan ia sudah tidak tahan, persetan dengan harga diri, Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk menggerayangi Doyoung.

"Cium aku," Jaehyun membuka suara pada akhirnya,

"Apa?,"

"Cium atau tidak kumaafkan," Tawaran Jaehyun lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

Doyoung hanya diam tidak bergeming, Jaehyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kau pasti tidak mau kan,"

Gantian, kini Jaehyun yang mengelus pipi Doyoung, irisnya bergerak mengamati Doyoung, pakaiannya sudah berantakan karena Jaehyun.

Mungkin ia sudah di landa nafsu tapi Jaehyun tidak ingin memaksakan Doyoung lagi, biarpun dirinya sudah di ujung tanduk sekalipun Jaehyun tidak ingin Doyoung terpaksa.

Jaehyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh untuk berbaring kembali tapi Doyoung menahannya.

Doyoung malah membawa tubuhnya sendiri ke atas pangkuan Jaehyun, tangannya mengalung di leher Jaehyun, wajahnya memerah karena malu tapi Doyoung tidak akan berhenti.

Tangannya mengelus leher putih Jaehyun yang kini menunjukkan wajah kagetnya, ini pertama kalinya Doyoung bertingkah agresif walaupun terkesan memaksa dan malu-malu tapi Jaehyun menyukainya, sangat malah!.

"Ada apa hmm?," pertanyaan singkat Jaehyun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Doyoung.

Ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaehyun, rambut pendeknya memberikan sensasi menggelitik di bahu Jaehyun, sementara payudaranya menempel dengan dada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunnn," bisik Doyoung lembut dan menggoda.

"Y-ya," dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun gugup karena bisikan lembut nan menggoda milik Doyoung.

Satu tangan Doyoung bergerak menarik turun tali bajunya yang sebelumnya di tarik oleh Jaehyun dari bahunya, lalu tangan lainnya menuntun tangan Jaehyun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin ciuman–,"

"Maksudmu?," tanya Jaehyun sok bodoh memancing Doyoung untuk menawarkan lebih.

"Apa kau tidak mau meniduriku?," Doyoung berbisik dengan sangat pelan, tapi Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karna Doyoung membisikkannya tepat di telinga Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan, demi sang Pencipta bumi dan langit, Jaehyun tidak bisa berjanji jika Doyoung dapat tidur malam ini dan jangan salahkan Jaehyun jika besok Doyoung tidak akan beranjak dari ranjang ini.

Karena ciptaannya sendirilah yang menawarkan dirinya pada Jaehyun.

-TBC-

Hayoloh kang tikungnya dateng.

Sorry for the typos and the absurd story. And thanks for everyone who already read and follow this fic till this chapter. ILYSM️


	10. 9

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

X

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

•

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves.

Let me say thank you for reading my story first

•

Pagi hari memanglah waktu terbaik untuk memulai segala aktifitas, apalagi aktifitas penuh nikmat yang tengah di lakukan Jaehyun.

Tidak ada pagi yang lebih menyenangkan baginya di bandingkan membuat Doyoung mengerang indah di bawah tubuhnya.

Gerakan tubuh Doyoung yang seirama dengan hujaman dan hentakan yang Jaehyun lakukan.

Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya mereka bercinta pagi ini, Jaehyun tidak peduli.

Masa bodo dengan pergi kekantor, selagi Doyoung masih mau mengangkang untuknya kenapa Jaehyun harus menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

"Jaeehhh," desah Doyoung, ia akan mencapai nikmat yang kesekian kalinya.

diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang menggeram rendah, "Bersama sayangghh,"

Hentakan pinggul Jaehyun melambat selagi miliknya menyemburkan lahar panasnya tepat ke rahim Doyoung dengan dinding-dinding kewanitaannya yang berkedut memijat miliknya tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka.

Well, sejujurnya Jaehyun masih sanggup untuk beberapa ronde lainnya tapi ia tidak tega untuk melakukannya lagi melihat kondisi Doyoung yang sudah lemas pasrah di bawahnya.

Karena akhir-akhir ini Doyoung selalu menuruti kehendaknya, benar-benar memanjakannya, jika boleh jujur Jaehyun cukup terkejut dengan perubahan Doyoung dalam beberapa bulan.

Namun tetap, istrinya itu masih seperti biasanya, Doyoung masihlah sama seperti yang dulu, bertingkah malu-malu walaupun sebenarnya ia mau yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mungkin berhenti tapi ia tetap memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada Doyoung, mulai dari pipi,leher hingga kedua dadanya.

"Berhentilah Jaehyun–," pinta Doyoung.

Tangan kanan nya juga bergerak mendorong perut Jaehyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, "Da–dan keluarkan milikmu, rasanya ngilu Jaehyun," timpal Doyoung memperjelas.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak mengindahkannya, kepalanya menggeleng tanda ia menolak, mulutnya terlalu sibuk menciumi istrinya untuk menjawab permintaan Doyoung tadi.

Doyoung menghela nafasnya, tiap hari selalu seperti ini, jika mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk morning seks maka Jaehyun hanya akan mencumbunya dan bertingkah manja kepadanya.

Lelah tentu saja, tapi Doyoung mulai membiasakan diri, lagipula ini kan memang niatnya, menjadi istri yang baik untuk Jaehyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jaehyun, bukankah kau harus kekantor ?," tanya Doyoung, tangannya mengelus pipi Jaehyun dan turun ke leher sang suami yang masih tidak menanggapinya.

Jangankan menanggapi, mendengarkan Doyoung saja Jaehyun enggan, ia terlalu fokus dengan kesibukkannya sendiri.

Tapi Doyoung bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, ia tetap bersikeras untuk membujuk suaminya yang masih saja mengabaikannya,

"Jaehyunnn sudah yah, kau harus pergi kekantor, lihatlah ponselmu sudah berdering dari tadi, aku yakin itu Lucas," bujuk Doyoung lembut, tangannya menunjuk ponsel Jaehyun yang terus bergetar.

Jaehyun adalah Jaehyun, peduli apa dirinya jika ia sedang mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

"Mmmhhhh," geram Jaehyun dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu momen pagi indahnya termaksud asisten pribadinya itu.

Persetan dengan pekerjaan, Jaehyun ingin bersama istrinya lebih lama lagi.

Jaehyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sungguh, beberapa hari ini Jaehyun ingin bertingkah manja kepada Doyoung.

Pria itu sendiri pun bingung dengan tingkah anehnya ini, entah kenapa Jaehyun ingin terus di manja Doyoung, rasanya seperti setelah ini, Doyoung tidak akan perhatian lagi kepadanya.

Entahlah, perasaan Jaehyun mungkin terkesan berlebihan tapi ia sangat serius dengan itu.

Terlintas sebuah ide di pikiran Jaehyun, dan tanpa pikir panjang Jaehyun langsung mengutarakannya.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika kau ikut ke kantor ?," Tawar Jaehyun.

Doyoung yang awalnya lega karena akhirnya Jaehyun melepaskannya, justru dibuat terkejut oleh pertanyaan sang suami.

"A–apa?," tanya Doyoung, ia kaget tentu saja.

"Ikut ke kantormu ?," ulang Doyoung memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar.

"Iya, mau yah," Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan mata berbinar penuh harapnya.

Doyoung menyerngit bingung, sejujurnya Doyoung ingin ikut tapi di sisi lain ia juga enggan menjadi objek pembicaraan nantinya.

"Tapi Jae–," perkataan Doyoung langsung di potong oleh Jaehyun, ia kerap memohon tanpa memberi celah bagi Doyoung untuk menolak.

"Ayolah sayang, Kumohon," Bagaimanapun caranya Doyoung harus ikut dengannya titik.

"Kenapa kau aneh sekali Jaehyun, untuk apa aku ikut? Memangnya itu kantor milikmu?," Tanya Doyoung yang kemudian hening dengan sendirinya begitu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Oh iya, itu kan memang kantor milikmu hehe," Doyoung tertawa malu, sementara Jaehyun sweatdrop di buatnya.

"Karena itu kantorku jadi ikut saja yah," tawar Jaehyun lagi dengan suaranya yang di buat selembut mungkin.

Doyoung menggeleng pelan, sekalipun perusahaan itu milik suaminya Doyoung tidak mau asal berkunjung begitu saja.

"Katakan Jaehyun, apa yang akan kulakukan di kantormu jika aku ikut?," ia butuh alasan kenapa dirinya harus ikut bersama Jaehyun sementara selama ini Jaehyun pergi-pergi saja biasanya.

Jaehyun tampak diam, memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan istrinya.

"Juga, a–aku tidak mau nantinya kau sibuk bekerja sementara aku hanya melamun melihatmu," tambah Doyoung menjelaskan dengan malu-malu.

Lagipula apa untungnya ikut ke kantor Jaehyun jika ia saja tidak bekerja disana, bukankah bersantai di rumah lebih baik? Iyakan ?.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau ikut karena aku takut merindukanmu saat aku sedang bekerja–,"

"Tapi kau nya tidak ada dan aku jadi gila olehmu, karena itu kau harus ikut denganku yah," Jawaban Jaehyun tidak memberikan kepuasan bagi Doyoung, justru jawaban Jaehyun terdengar seperti jawaban anak TK yang ingin ikut ibu nya ke kantor.

Doyoung terkekeh geli, jawaban Jaehyun memang tidak memuaskan tapi ia menyukainya dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Jaehyun.

Bibirnya bergerak melafalkan kata "baiklah" tanpa mengeluarkan suara dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk mengelus rambut halus Jaehyun yang berantakan.

"Dan juga kau tidak akan hanya melamun nantinya, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu," timpal Jaehyun, kali ini nada bicaranya tidak lagi terkesan lembut melainkan menggoda.

"Apa itu?," Tanya Doyoung singkat, Tangannya masih mengelusi Jaehyun tapi matanya kini berfokus untuk menatap mata cokelat indah milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyeringai lalu berbisik pelan, "kau bisa memanjakanku," sebelum mengecupi seluruh tubuh Doyoung lagi.

Sementara Doyoung menggeliat geli dan tertawa cekikikan karena ulah Jaehyun, Doyoung yang tidak mau kalah ikut menggelitiki Jaehyun.

Mereka tertawa bersama sembari menikmati pagi yang indah.

...

Doyoung terperangah dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ruangan Jaehyun sangat luas, di tiap sisinya di hiasi dengan interior yang bukan main indahnya.

Wanita cantik itu tidak dapat memungkiri betapa kagum dirinya, daripada ruang kantor, ini lebih mirip kamar pribadi menurut Doyoung apabila meja dan sofa tamu yang ada di seberang meja kerja Jaehyun di ganti dengan kasur besar miliknya di rumah.

"Apa kau tahu?," tegur Jaehyun menyadarkan sang istri dari lamunannya.

"Ya?,"

"Yang mendesain ruang ini ayahmu," ucapan singkat Jaehyun cukup untuk membuat Doyoung terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya takjub,"Woah tidak dapat di percaya," gumam Doyoung kagum.

Ia tahu ayahnya adalah arsitek yang hebat tapi karena sifatnya yang tidak jelas Doyoung terkadang meragukannya, tapi sekarang, Doyoung tidak salah selalu memuji sang ayah.

"Ah hyung, sudah datang ternyata,"

Itu suara Lucas yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan secangkir kopi panas, kemudian di letakkannya kopi tadi serta beberapa tumpuk map di atas meja Jaehyun.

Ia juga menunduk kepada Jaehyun dan Doyoung memberi hormat, ia lalu menyapa Doyoung ramah.

"Doyoung noona, apa kau ingin teh ?atau kopi? Biar kubuatkan untukmu, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan datang," tawar Lucas, ini adalah kali keduanya bertemu Doyoung.

Biasanya ia hanya mendengar suara Doyoung yang menjawab telefonnya ketika dia menghubungi Jaehyun, sementara bosnya itu masih tidur karena yah tahu sendiri lah, pengantin baru.

"E–eh? Teh saja," Doyoung terbiasa berbicara dengan Lucas lewat telfon tapi tidak pernah secara ril, rasanya aneh ketika pria lain memanggil Doyoung ramah walaupun ia sudah mengenalnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu," pamit Lucas, hendak berbalik tapi Jaehyun sudah memanggilnya kembali.

"Sushi! sebentar," Jaehyun memanggil Lucas itu Sushi, menurutnya panggilan Lucas terlalu keren untuk manusia abnormal sepertinya.

"Apa kau jadi mengambil cuti?," pertanyaan singkat itu di jawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Lucas, ia ingin marah di panggil sushi tapi Jaehyun adalah bos nya lagipula apa susahnya sih memanggil Lucas-,

"Kalau begitu ajukanlah ke bagian HRD, aku akan menyetujuinya nanti," ucap Jaehyun dengan tangannya yang bergerak mengusir Lucas.

"Oh baikla–APA? Kau serius hyung?," tanya Lucas meyakini, ia tidak salah dengar kan?.

Jaehyun menangguk, sementara Lucas berteriak kegirangan sambil meninggalkan ruangan Jaehyun tak luput mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dalam hatinya Lucas sedang meneriaki nama sang pujaan hati Kim Jungwoo si uwu.

Sementara Jaehyun dan Doyoung saling tatap, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Lucas.

..

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Doyoung yakin dirinya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini Doyoung merasa tidak enak badan.

Perutnya mual, belum lagi aroma di ruangan Jaehyun terasa sangat menyengat di hidungnya. Padahal sebelumnya Doyoung menyukai aroma tersebut.

Ruangan ini memiliki aroma yang sama seperti Jaehyun, Doyoung menyukainya pada mulanya tapi sekarang ia justru ingin muntah setiap kali baunya terhirup oleh Doyoung.

Doyoung melirik Jaehyun yang fokus dengan pekerjaannya, ia tidak ingin menganggu Jaehyun tapi ia juga sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa mualnya.

"Jaehyun-," panggil Doyoung pelan, ia duduk tepat di sebelah Jaehyun, mudah baginya untuk membuat Jaehyun memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa sayang?," tanya Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Doyoung, tangannya mengelus surai hitam sang istri.

"Aku ingin ke toilet,temani," Jaehyun bingung dan ragu dengan permintaan Doyoung, tumben sekali?

Untuk orang berpikiran kotor seperti Jaehyun, ia mau saja memberantaki istrinya di sini tapi Jaehyun masih tahu tata krama, mana mungkin ia mengajak istrinya bercinta di kamar mandi kantor, ia tidak segila itu.

"Kau yakin? Biasa–," Jaehyun ingin menggoda Doyoung tapi sang istri tampa tidak tertarik, Doyoung justru memarahinya.

"Cepatlah Jaehyun!, aku tidak tahan lagi," Doyoung berjalan menuju pintu, dengan tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Jaehyun yang sigap langsung mengikuti Doyoung, dan mengarahkan sang istri ke toilet khusus tamu.

Begitu sampai Doyoung langsung berjongkok di depan Toilet bowl, mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut nya yang merupakan sarapannya tadi pagi, dengan sisa-sisa liur yang menetes di pinggiran bibirnya.

Setelah puas, Doyoung memflush hingga bersih lalu membersihkan wajahnya yang tampak berantakan.

Ia rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Terlintas sebuah pikiran di benaknya yang membuat perasaan Doyoung jadi tidak enak karnanya ia ingin bertemu ibunya sekarang juga.

Jaehyun menunggu dengan santai, ia tidak khawatir akan berpapasan dengan pegawainya karena toilet ini biasanya di gunakan khusus untuk para tamu sehingga jarang ada karyawan yang menggunakannya lagipula di lantai ini hanya ada Ruang Jaehyun, Lucas dan sekretarisnya.

Bosan, ia mengelurakan ponselnya untuk mengecek surel yang masuk dari klien ataupun Lucas, sebelum atensinya beralih ke Doyoung yang datang dengan mata sembab dan wajah pucatnya.

"Sayang ada apa?," khawatir Jaehyun, ia langsung memeluk sang istri yang tampak menyedihkan.

Doyoung hanya memakai lipstik tipis, sehingga ketika lipstik itu terhapus maka jelas terlihat oleh Jaehyun wajah sang istri yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi belum lagi matanya yang bengkak.

Pelukan Jaehyun terasa hangat dan nyaman, tapi tetap Doyoung ingin ibunya.

"Jaehyun hiks–," panggil Doyoung di iringi tangisan, air matanya membasahi kemeja Jaehyun, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi pria itu.

"Ada apa sayang?," tanya Jaehyun sambil mengelus punggung Doyoung, menenangkan.

"Aku ingin pulang," jawaban singkat Doyoung membawa tanda tanya di benak Jaehyun, bukankah istrinya baik-baik tadi, apa ia berbuat sesuatu yang salah?.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Apa kau bosan–,"

"Atau kau marah padaku karena memaksamu ikut ke sini? jika iya, aku minta maaf," panjang lebar Jaehyun berbicara hanya di balas gelengan dari Doyoung.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar lagi, setelah makan siang kita pulang oke?," Jaehyun berusaha membujuk Doyoung tapi lagi-lagi sang istri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang Jae, aku ingin pulang sekarang," eluh Doyoung.

"Ta–," Jaehyun baru akan membujuk Doyoung lagi tapi sang istri sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan Jaehyun sambil menangis." Kumohon hiks,"

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, Doyoung tidak pernah bersikap keras kepala, istrinya itu bukanlah orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak seperti dirinya.

Tapi jika Doyoung sudah menangis seperti ini Jaehyun mana tega dibuatnya, "Baiklah kita pulang kalau begitu,"

"Ketempat ibuku yah," timpal Doyoung, Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah Jaehyun.

"Tapi–,"

Lagi Doyoung memotong perkataan Jaehyun sambil memelaskan wajahnya memohon, "Kumohon Jaehyun,"

"Hah! Baiklah," Jaehyun menyerah, tak bisa menolak permintaan sang istri.

...

Dan di sinilah Jaehyun sekarang, di kamar minimalis Doyoung, dengan sang istri yang duduk di atas kasur layaknya anak kecil sembari memeluk sang ibu yang berdiri di hadapannya, tengah mengelus kepala istrinya sayang.

"Doyoung, eomma tinggal sebentar ne? Pekerjaan eomma belum selesai kalau sudah nanti eomma kembali lagi," yang lebih tua merayu, Doyoung mengangguk pasrah.

"anak pintar," puji sang ibu, Doyoung telihat tidak lebih dari bayi raksasa yang menurut pada ibunya.

"Apa nak Jaehyun haus atau lapar biar eomma buatkan sesuatu ne ?," tawar sang ibu mertua ramah yang hendak keluar dari kamar Doyoung.

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu eomma, aku hanya sebentar saja," tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab ibu Doyoung, lalu menghilang setelah menutup pintu.

Hening, Doyoung hanya duduk diam di sampingnya dengan wajah imut, Jaehyun yang tidak tahan akhirnya memeluk sang istri.

"Jaehyun kembalilah ke kantor " ucap Doyoung menyuruh suaminya pergi, tidak bermaksud mengusir tapi Doyoung tahu Jaehyun sedang sibuk, cukup sudah ia mengganggu Jaehyun dari pekerjaannya.

"Iya aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memelukmu," Jawab Jaehyun singkat.

Jari-jari lentik Doyoung menyisir helaian rambut-rambut halus Jaehyun, Ia juga ingin bersama Jaehyun, tapi Doyoung benar-benar sedang tidak baik saat ini.

Bahkan dekapan nyaman Jaehyun tetap tidak bisa membuat Doyoung tenang seperti biasanya.

Jaehyun melepas pelukan mereka lalu menatap wajah Doyoung. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Doyoung dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Doyoung bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jaehyun menerpa wajahnya sebelum bibir tebal Jaehyun menempel pada bibirnya.

Mencium Doyoung dengan lembut, sesekali mengulum dan menghisap bibirnya. Doyoung yang tak mau kalah membuka mulutnya, memberi akses bagi lidah Jaehyun masuk. Membalas tiap hisapan dan lumatan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membawa tubuh Doyoung duduk di pangkuannya, tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari meraba tubuh sang istri.

"Mmmhh," desahnya pelan ketika Jaehyun meremas payudaranya.

Doyoung melepas ciuman mereka ketika di rasa dirinya membutuhkan asupan oksigennya kembali.

Nafas Doyoung terengah-engah oleh ciuman mereka tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun. Pria itu kini menciumi leher Doyoung, memperjelas kembali sisa-sisa kemerahan yang di buatnya pagi tadi.

"Jae sudaahhh," Doyoung berusaha menghentikan Jaehyun, ciuman suaminya itu mulai turun ke belahan payudara Doyoung, dan jika Doyoung membiarkan Jaehyun melakukannya, ia yakin suaminya akan berbuat lebih dari ini.

Jaehyun enggan menjauhkan dirinya dari Doyoung, tapi istrinya itu benar, Doyoung sedang tidak sehat dan alangkah jahatnya Jaehyun jika ia masih memaksakan diri pada Doyoung.

"Begitu pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan langsung menjemputmu lalu kita ke dokter, mengerti ?," jelas Jaehyun, ia tetap khawatir melihat istrinya dalam keadaan sakit, sekalipun Doyoung bersama ibunya, Jaehyun tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada wanitanya.

Tapi Kim Doyoung adalah wanita aneh, di saat sang suami sedang serius mengkhawatirkannya , ia justru cekikikan dan mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas.

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan Jaehyun, dan aku akan menginap di sini–,"

"Juga, kenapa kau tampan sekali Jaehyunn, kenapa aku baru sadar," Goda Doyoung, Tangannya tak juga berhenti memainkan pipi sang suami yang kini berwajah bingung sekaligus kesal.

Separah itu sakit Doyoung? Istrinya tampak seperti wanita mabuk yang meracau tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi biasanya aku tidak tampan begitu?," cecar Jaehyun pura-pura merajuk.

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"eumm, bukan begitu, kau tampan kok, malah kau pria paling tampan nomor tiga menurutku,"

"Ketiga?,"

"Iyaaa,"

"Memang nya siapa yang pertama dan kedua ?," Tanya Jaehyun tidak suka, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa posisinya yang ketiga, seharusnya ia jadi yang pertama!.

Doyoung menangkup pipi Jaehyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang suami, "Pria tertampan pertama adalah Ayahku," jawab Doyoung, kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Jaehyun.

"Lalu yang kedua adalah Kakakku," lanjutnya lagi, tak tertinggal sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Jaehyun.

"Dan yang ketiga adalah kau," ucap Doyoung sembari tersenyum lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Jaehyun.

Awalnya Jaehyun ingin protes, tapi kecupan sang istri cukup untuk menjadi sogokan baginya.

"Jja! Pergilah Jaehyun, aku akan beristirahat,"

Doyoung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaehyun, ia lalu mendorong sang suami untuk berdiri sementara dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu cium lagi," rengek Jaehyun layaknya anak kecil.

Dan Doyoung menurutinya, ia menjulurkan tangannya, menarik suaminya mendekat dan mencium Jaehyun sekilas.

"Aku pergi," pamit Jaehyun.

Doyoung melaimbaikan tangannya, lalu berteriak "Hati-hati Jaehyun,".

Mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya, Doyoung melihat mobil Jaehyun sudah melaju pergi, ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Selang kepergian Jaehyun, Ibunya, Kim Kyungsoo, kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat dan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya.

Di letakkan teh tadi di pelataran jendela, lalu ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang Doyoung.

Segera Doyoung memeluk sang ibu, meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha ibu nya yang mulai mengurus itu.

"Eommaaa," Panggil Doyoung, sang ibu hanya berdehem ria menanggapi, jari-jari mungil ibunya mengelus kepala Doyoung sayang.

Siapa sangka, putrinya yang sudah dewasa dan menikah ini masih akan bertingkah manja padanya, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah putri sulungnya ini.

Sementara Doyoung, ia menikmati belaian yang di berikan sang ibu karena bagi Doyoung, Ibunya adalah tempat terbaik bagi Doyoung untuk melepaskan kegelisahannya.

"Nah ini, bukankah tadi kau meminta ini kan?," disodorkannya kotak tadi pada Doyoung. Ragu, tapi ia tetap menerima kotak tersebut.

"Eomma, bagaimana jika perkiraanku salah ?," Keraguan Doyoung datang karena ia takut prasangkanya salah, ia juga ragu untuk berharap karena Doyoung tidak ingin kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, di coba saja,"

Ibunya menyemangati.

Doyoung berdiri dan berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo ikut menunggu putrinya di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan sabar, ia sama gugupnya seperti Doyoung.

Ia terkejut ketika putrinya datang dengan wajah lesu yang tidak menyenangkan menurutnya.

Tapi ia lebih terkejut ketika sang putri berbisik mengatakan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap ketika mendengarnya.

"Doyoung apa kau sudah selesai?," Tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran, Tidak ada jawaban dari Doyoung, Kyungsoo cemas.

Ia ingat ketika pertama kali merasakan momen seperti ini, tegang bukan main, apalagi ketika hasil yang di dapatkan bertolak belakang dari harapannya dirinya hanya menangis dalam diam.

Dan sekarang putrinya merasakan momen yang sama sepertinya dulu, Kyungsoo khawatir, ia takut putrinya kecewa, dan menjadi sedih, Doyoung terlalu perasa, ia tidak ingin melihat putrinya terluka.

"Doyoung, katakan sesuatu nak, jangan buat eomma–,"

Doyoung muncul dan langsung memeluknya, tanpa sempat dirinya untuk melihat wajah Doyoung, menebak tenang hasilnya.

"–khawatir,"

Ada apa ? Negatifkah? Apakah hasilnya negatif? Batin kyungsoo.

Ia hendak menenangkan Doyoung jika hasilnya memang benar negatif. Tapi Doyoung justru melepas pelukannya lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Eomma, Aku hamil!," ucap Doyoung antusias. Ibunya terdiam dan entah mengapa malah menangis.

"Eomma kenapa? A–apa kau tidak senang?," tanya Doyoung sedih, tapi ibunya buru - buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu memeluk Doyoung dan mengecupi kening sang putri.

"Selamat sayang selamat, Eomma turut bahagia untukmu hiks~,"

ucapnya terharu lalu menangis, Doyoung pun memeluk sang ibu dan ikut menangis bahagia bersamanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Haechan datang membanting pintu dengan menangis lalu ikut memeluk ibu dan kakaknya, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh mereka.

"HUWAAAAA~ Doyoungiee selamat, Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa hamil!!!," Tangis Haechan histeris sampai-sampai ingusnya menempel pada sang ibu dan kakak.

Doyoung menatap nanar pakaiannya lalu berteriak,

"Yyak!! KIM HAECHAN KAU JOROK SEKALI!!!.".

-TBC-

Sorry for the late update and the typos!

Thanks for everyone who still reads and wait for this fiction

Ily guys️


End file.
